Lion Hearts
by Ilonwy
Summary: A story of how the Lion changed their hearts. The Pevensies were all in need of different kinds of love. Aslan gave them what they truly needed. Golden Age. Story far better than summary. rated for safety. NO incest! NO homosexual stuff! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except any poems in here I did write myself.**_

_The sky was growing dark. She really should have not been outside, but she couldn't resist. She had fallen in love with the big apple tree and the swaying grass. She felt the rain drops that had stayed on the leaves, as they fell onto her face along with her own tear drops. She didn't even know exactly why she was crying. She missed her home and her family though she never had known them to miss them. She could only remember a few tidbits of her memory before she had been put on that boat. Now, however, she was off the boat and she was free, but her charade was up and there was nothing to stop the tears._

"_Why? Why did I get forgotten? If I did have a family wouldn't they have looked for me?" She knew it was impossible for them to have looked for her after she had been kidnapped, but she had let these thoughts come again and she knew there was no turning back now. She felt as though her face was going to burst into flames, but her arms and legs were frozen stiff. She felt to weak to get up so she just stayed there. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she would remember that dream. She always had it as if her mind was trying to supply answers for her questions._

"_The bairns dance over green hills bright singing as they go._

_They pray and pray for the Lion's might to take away snow."_

_A women round with child was singing to the little girl in her arms. The little girl couldn't have been more than three years of age. Her long curly red hair was falling around her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone bright as she laughed and clapped her hands even though the song had no beat. Her cheeks were rosy and the mother laughed even though her child refused to sleep. _

_Then the dream blurred and came back…_

_The little girl from before was in bed when a large man with rough dark skin put his huge hand over her mouth. The little one's eyes snapped open with a look of fear in them. She couldn't scream, she just kicked as she was carried out of the room with green hangings over the walls and the bed. She wanted to scream when the man carried her away from her room and the only place she had ever known. She thought she was going to suffocate in her attempts to cry out. Her throat felt as though it was torn and scratched._

She was shaken awake and looked up blearily into the eyes of a boy with black hair and blue eyes the color of the sea. He was the king! King Edmund had found her asleep under an apple tree!

"You were screaming and coughing up blood!" He said looking extremely worried. The only thing that she was sincerely worried about was the fact that he had heard her. She had coughed up blood before and even been known to talk and scream in her sleep at least according to Alastriel.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. I'm sorry. You won't find me again." Her face was quickly turning red. She had always done this since she was a slave on that slave ship. Alastriel was quick to point it out when she first met her. Even Queen Lucy had seen it. Being Queen Lucy's body guard she was around her enough for the queen to notice her expressions. She had never met King Edmund though and this was quickly becoming embarrassing.

"No. No you need treatment. Your sick. You must have a fever." He just reached up and felt the girl's forehead as she was rather helpless since she was halfway between sitting up and laying down. She was trembling now, but from both her sickness and the fact the king had his hand on her forehead.

"I'll be fine this has happened ever since I was three." Now as she looked at his face, she wished she hadn't said it.

"You've been coughing up blood, screaming in your sleep, and having fevers since you were three?!" He looked downright astounded and if possible even more worried.

"Well I think I was three." Now she was babbling trying to answer his questions as fast as possible.

"What do you mean? Don't you know?" He was looking into her eyes in puzzlement and concern; which only made him more attractive and her more embarrassed.

"I… I guessed that was how old I was when I was kidnapped." She was biting her lip which made the king smile a little because she looked rather like his little sister. He still didn't know what was going on. He recognized this girl as the recently hired body guard for his sister. Peter wasn't found of grown men being in close proximity to her.

"You're Ilonwy right? I've seen you with my sister." The girl nodded still a little scared.

"Come on we need to get you up to the castle. You need to be in good health to protect my sister." He gave her a hand to pull her up, but then she still felt weak and her knees buckled. The king was quick to catch her though.

"For a bodyguard you're not very strong." He commented with a raised eyebrow as he put and arm around her to support her.

"That's just because I'm sick." She said becoming more herself even though the walking was quickly tiring her. She started to turn pale. Then fell again, this time bringing the king with her.

"Nor are you very graceful." He added bringing her up with a smile. Now they were almost in sight of the castle.

"That was not one of the requirements to become a bodyguard." She commented with her usual air of sarcasm. They walked rather unsteadily for another five minutes.

"By the way how did you become by sister's body guard?" She was getting rather tired of his questions and still turning paler the farther they walked.

"I will tell you, my lord, but right now all my concentration is on not falling." He suddenly looked down at her to see the pained expression on her face the was now almost as white as porcelain.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't notice, yet another one of my failings." The king looked down at his feet as they moved toward the castle. Ilonwy saw his face and was disheartened. They walked for a few more yards, but Ilonwy felt blood and bile rise up in her throat, and her knees began to buckle again.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I simply can't walk any more." She sad trying to catch her breath.

"Oh sorry again." He said and helped her gently down. She closed her eyes and smiled as she lay on the grass. Even though it was damp, at this point she didn't care. She was a little disconcerted by the fact there was a king sitting beside her. He had plopped down to since he had been nearly carrying her, he also could do with a rest.

"Sorry. I just feel so tired and cold." She said and the king looked down at her and let out a chuckle. The king couldn't have been a year older than she yet he found her funny.

"I don't see what is comical." She said in exasperation. He was probably only nineteen after all she was only eighteen, yet he thought this situation was funny.

"No, no please don't take offence, but you are anything, but cold." He showed her the same hand that he had put on her forehead under the tree. It had burn marks on it. She held it and blew on it.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness that was all my fault." She was still blowing on his hand as he was watching her in puzzlement. One second she was sardonic and spoke coolly and the next she was blowing worriedly on his fingers like his mother did when he touched an iron. '_Girls!'_ He thought automatically.

"Not really. It was my fault for keeping my hand on your head long enough to get burnt, but that is not a normal fever. It wouldn't burn so much plus you said you've had these since you were three." He said questioningly. She was still blowing on the kings hand trying to cool it when she let it go and nodded. Her throat felt like someone had torn it out, diced it and then asked a two year old to sew it back in.

"You must not have much of a voice." He said as she shook her head. "Okay then I'll try to ask yes or no questions. Are you from Narnia?" she shrugged with her hands in the air, as if to say she didn't know.

"You came off that ship of slaves my brother freed right?" she nodded.

"So you were kidnapped when you were around three?" she nodded and to his surprise pulled a ribbon out of her hair letting it fall to her shoulders.

"This is the only thing I have from then." She said so hoarsely the king could almost feel the pain in her voice. She showed him the black ribbon with silver embroidery. He knew that mothers of the court would embroider these for their daughters, it must have been a very old tradition.

The ribbon was black satin with silver thread embroidery, and one of the girls long red hairs was caught in the stitching. Edmund held it closer so he could see it by the moon light shining down on them both. It said in slanted writing _Ilonwy born June 20, 732._

"Wow, I'm a year and four days older than you." The year after all in Narnian terms was 750. Now he new she must have been the daughter of a lady, because not many people could get such nice satin and thread. "So you were on that ship for fifteen years and nothing happened to you?" He was surprised, girls usually did not remain girls when around the pirates that she was around.

Her response to that was she pulled her hair up and tied a bandana, that had been hanging from her belt loop, around it in and odd way. This made her from the neck up look rather boyish and he suspected that if she wore a big shirt and trousers she could be passed off as a boy. After all she was not as Susan referred to some other girls '_well endowed_'.

"So no one noticed you were a girl for thirteen years?" He asked amazed thinking that is was rather fantastical.

"The first ship I was on had a nice lady on it that taught me how to keep up the charade then the Captain sold me as a boy slave when I was ten. I came into the next one's favor as the most trusted rather quickly and he decided not to sell me. He also gave me a bunk in the kitchen with the dog, so I didn't have to share with anyone. Then he sent me ashore with orders to find a new cabin boy and I saw Alastriel. I quickly disguised her as a boy and brought her on the ship to work." She said all this with gasping breaths after each few words. It scared Edmund, but he was still curious.

"How come you couldn't just run away then?" He asked and as she answered he wished he hadn't. She raised her sleeve and showed him two brand marks one on top of the other. They had seals of the different slave ships. One looked like the Ruby Maiden and the one on top of that was the Dark Key. Peter had raided the Dark Key a couple of months ago. The way her skin was around it made his stomach turn not really from disgust but from sympathy. He new that it was in the pirates "code" that if a slave was ever found with one of those marks away from the ship any other pirate was obligated to take them back.

"Why did you save Alastriel." He asked. Alastriel was a duchess of Archenland who was sometimes overly flirtatious, with her eyes always on Peter.

"She's not really that bad. She just does those things to get Peter's attention. She was scared when I saw her there on the market platform. Men were goggling at her and I could think of to many situations that she could get herself into. She was also kidnapped and I felt sorry for her." Her voice was now leaving and she only said this in a hoarse whisper. Edmund got up.

"Do you think you can walk again?" He asked jovially. She nodded but he had to pull her up and help her because her legs were still trembling. "What did you last eat?" She bit her lip and muttered something about not feeling good at supper. "So you only had lunch then?" she nodded. They were still a while off from the castle when a fawn on the wall pointed at them and waved.

"How come you were out there near me any way?" She whispered as the gate was let up and they entered. Her voice was now leaving her completely, so she had to resort to the lowest whisper she could manage but luckily Edmund understood.

"Some nights I can't sleep so I walk around out side the walls a bit. I was only a five minutes walk away when I heard you scream so I ran over to that tree where I found you." He said a little with a little grunt as he had to lift her over the step to get through the night-watch gate. A fawn ran up and offered to help the king with her, even though he was so small it wouldn't have done much good.

"Its okay I've got her." He said looking much more king like than he had just a few seconds ago. He carried her up some stairs and through a door on the left, then one on the right, and then after the next corridor Ilonwy was asleep in the king's arms.

"What can I do to help, your highness?" The little fawn said in a rich accent. He was trotting to keep up with Edmund's long strides. Edmund looked down at the girl in his arms. He could feel the heat coming off her in waves, and this was a cool night.

"Go get some broth from the kitchen and get the remedies from Dr. Tumnus. Bring them to my quarters." He said this as he made one last turn onto the hall of the Kings and Queens. He went into the second door on the left and entered his apartments. He lowered her onto the little daybed that he never thought of a use for until now. She was still asleep. Her forehead was sweating. He wiped it off with a wet towel. '_I don't know what to do from here! I don't know at all what to do for girls!_' He thought this and ran across the room, out into the hall, and into the room right across from his.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up! I need your help!" He shook his little sister by her shoulders. Her other body guard (they took shifts) was looking at him quizzically though knowing that he was the king she curtsied and went back to watching the windows. Lucy blearily opened her eyes.

"What is it, Ed? It can't be two hours 'tilsunup." She said while yawning and wiping her eyes.

"I found Ilonwy, your bodyguard outside under a tree with a fever and she's burning up!" Lucy jumped out of bed and threw a robe on. She knew of her brother's insomnia, but the fact that her body guard had a fever like that… She had to hurry. They ran across to the other room. Lucy was luckily good with sickness and wounds. She had her cordial, but Tumnus had taught her a lot also. The little fawn had come back with a cauldron full of broth and Tumnus's bag of remedies.

"Oh, Edmund how did you let her get into a state like that?! For heaven's sakes the girl is unconscious!" Lucy said in exasperation. '_How did I let my bodyguard get into a state like that? Why didn't I pay attention to her?_' She thought this feeling even more mad at her self than at Edmund. "Quick, turn her over I'm not strong enough to do it fast." She said this all very fast and Edmund turned Ilonwy over so she was facing down, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why?…" Edmund was wondering how this was supposed to help the girl who was starting to cough blood up again.

"Oh by the Lion's mane! Turn around and don't look! I have to get her out of this dress." Edmund spun on the spot. He new this wasn't proper but he had to help her. So he just didn't look. He heard a sight ripping sound and a huge intake of breath come from the girl who was still unconscious. Lucy was working quickly to take the dress off and cover her in a sheet while, Edmund and the fawn were holding their hands behind their backs looking the other way.

"Finally! Edmund will you turn her back over? Oh for heaven's sake you can look now!" Edmund turned around sheepishly and felt kind of awkward as he turned the girl covered in nothing but a sheet back over. Her hair was now covering her face so Edmund pulled it back, only to find blood dripping from the side of her mouth. He wiped it off with his sleeve, as Lucy was busily getting bottles out of Tumnus's bag. Her face was still burning hot to the touch. He got the wet towel and dabbed her forehead with it. Now by the candlelight of his room he could see that she was really quite pretty in a simple, not prissy kind of way.

"Oh move out of the way Edmund!" Said Lucy as she was really quite scared seeing as Tumnus wasn't here to tell her when she was making a mistake. She mixed some dried green herb in with the broth and crushed some leaves in with that. She in poured half of the contents of one of the bottles in with the broth. To Edmund's surprise she even put drop of her own cordial into the mix. "Now feed this to her slowly. Where to you keep the blankets? We need to make her fever spike." Edmund still quite confused pointed to the cabinet and started to spoon the broth into the girls mouth trying not to spill it seeing as his hands were shaking.

Lucy found the blankets and put every single one on top of the girl so all you could see was her head and the mountain of comforters and blankets on top of her body. _'Oh you silly girl! You silly, silly girl! How could you not notice she wasn't well?!' _Lucy was scolding herself in her head once more.

"Lucy she starting to sweat!" Said Edmund wondering why Lucy thought that baking a person was supposed to help get rid of a fever.

"That's what is supposed to happen genius! You make the fever get to its highest point then it will break and come back down." She said angrily. She was yelling more because she was mad at herself, but she had to yell at someone, and he was there. She gave way to her legs complaints and sat on his bed, just as Susan and Peter came into the room bleary eyed.

"What's the yelling for?" Asked Peter as he yawned. Then he saw the girl. Susan ran to the side of the girl and took the spoon from Edmund, whose hands were now trembling so much he couldn't even feed her. "Now what have you done, Edmund?!" Asked a very annoyed high king.

"Why does everyone think it's me?!" Edmund asked sitting down on his bed so hard that Lucy fell off the other side.

"Because this is your room, and you're the only one wearing regular clothes!" Susan said as she propped up the girls head and tried to get her to swallow. "Who is this any way?"

"Lucy's bodyguard." Said Peter as he ran his hand through his hair trying to think how this could be explainable.

"Look you all know that I find it hard to sleep most nights." When they nodded Edmund moved on. "So I was walking just outside the castle gate when I heard some one screaming. I ran toward the noise and found this girl here asleep under an apple tree, screaming her head off, rolling around and coughing up blood. So I shook her awake and checked her forehead. She was so hot that it burnt my hand." He said this showing his hand where the red mark was still enflamed and forming blisters. "So I tried to talk to her and get her back to the castle. She couldn't walk very well so I helped her to walk. After a while she said she couldn't go much farther so we stopped I asked her some yes or no questions so she wouldn't have to talk very much. Then we got up and I still helped her to walk. When we had to go up the steps, I saw it would be impossible for her so I just picked her up and she finally fainted from exhaustion. So I brought her in here. The fawn got the broth and the remedies. Thank you by the way." He said turning to the fawn which he had just remembered was there. "You can go back to you duties now." The fawn bowed and trotted out of the room. "Then I put her down went to go wake Lucy. Lucy did some of her marvelous healing while shouting and here we all are." Said Edmund conclusively.

Susan was still feeding the broth to the girl who, unconsciously was swallowing. Ilonwy's forehead was still sweating so Edmund went over to wipe her head again with the towel.

"What was she doing out under that apple tree anyway?" Asked Lucy while watching her body guard start to fidget. "Susan stop feeding her now. She is going to toss and turn for a while I'm afraid." Lucy said not looking to surprised as the girl started to talk in her sleep.

"_Mama! Help! He's trying to take me! Leave me alone! Daddy! Dor! Somebody help me!" _She screamed as she kicked and turned. Edmund tried to wake her.

"She's still unconscious, Edmund." Lucy said sadly as they all watched the helpless girl turn.

"Did she say Dor?" Asked Susan, who was courting a man named Dor, from Archenland.

"She did actually. What do we really know about her?" Said Peter now interested. The girl was crying incomprehensible words to someone who was not there. They were all glad that this hall was almost sound proof because it was so separated from the rest of the castle.

"Your highnesses, I know very little about her but she was kidnapped when she was three or so and put on to two slave ships. You can see the marks on her arms. She pretended to be a boy for when she was there and rescued the Lady Alastriel from the ships by disguising her as a boy." This came from the other bodyguard, Flwyn. All of the monarchs turned to her in surprise except for Edmund, who had resumed wiping Ilonwy's brow with the towel.

"She rescued the Lady Alastriel? But they never talk!" Exclaimed Susan amazed.

"Susan, I got both of them off that boat and Alastriel was disguised as a boy, which I don't think she would have considered resorting to herself. So I guess it would be possible." Peter said this all very matter-of-factly.

"But why wouldn't Alastriel talk to her?" Asked Lucy in awe of how someone wouldn't converse with a person who ultimately saved them from a fate worst then death.

"It is not proper for a lady to converse with a bodyguard unless the body guard is guarding her." Flwyn said sadly. Lucy felt terrible about this and all the other rules of the court. She hated them all. She frowned as she remembered rules about how to dress and eat, she especially hated rules on who and what you could love…

"That's just plain stupid!" Lucy said this so harshly that it surprised everyone except for the bodyguard. Bodyguards can see who you stare at, hear who you talk to, hear who's name you mutter in your sleep, know whose handkerchief you always hold…

"It is," said Flwyn with a knowing look on her face, "But who better to revise those rules than the queen?" Lucy looked at Peter with a pleading look on her face. He was the only one who could grant her permission to change the rules. He nodded at her knowing she would never be happy until she was allowed to be. She ran up and hugged him. He laughed at her.

"Lucy you only needed to ask. Of course I would have let you change the protocol." She was about to run out and get a quill and ink to start about her new duty, when Ilonwy started to scream again.

"_Please don't take me! What did I do? I didn't do anything!" _Her screams sounded like those of a spirit being broken. Her voice was hoarse and scratched. She coughed up more blood after screaming this. Then she turned again screaming incomprehensible shrieks. Her eyes flew open staring but she couldn't see those around her. Edmund was most effected by this. He was nearest to her and could see the fear mirrored in her eyes. Tears streaked her face as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. He stood back horrified. Lucy stepped forward. She had seen this happen before. When people were in the greatest physical pain they had ever been in sometimes they would relive the greatest pain they could remember.

"Edmund, she is still hallucinating. Please go wash this towel." She gave Edmund the towel that lay where it had fallen on the bed beside her. Edmund tore his eyes from that sad face. He turned the washing room. He stopped as he heard her speak again.

"_Please, Aslan, don't let me die, before I can live. Don't forget me in this forgotten place, please, Lord. I need you. I need to live. You put me here for a reason so please let me fulfill it before my time has run out. I can't last much longer please… Let them know I loved them." _Tears fell down her face as she cried out these words. Edmund turned to look at that girl. That girl had said the thing no one had ever heard. He had known that prayer. He thought he was the only one to have ever said it, but he was not. How could she have heard it? How could she have known? The kings eyes were opened as wide as they could go. The tears in Ilonwy's eyes reminded him all to readily of his own. None of the other monarchs noticed his reaction. He was brought back to reality. He turned quickly to wash out the towel. How could she have known?

Meanwhile Ilonwy who had been forced to be a woman so long ago was dreaming: _The dark pitch that covered the floor of the bottom most pit of the ship now was now all over her she lay on the floor curled up in a tiny ball. The cold was intolerable. She only had a large man's shirt to cover her. It was thin and covered in the pitch-like tar that covered the floor. She was thin and had not eaten in days. The pitch would stick the shirt to her skin, and when she tried to pull the shirt away from her, it pulled the skin off with it. She cried as much as she could but now she was so dehydrated she had no more tears to shed. Her throat burnt like the fires in the pits of Hell. She whispered a prayer on her knees. After which she prayed "Aslan if you've ever helped anyone before, are now or ever will again, please help me." She passed out. She welcomed the darkness. She felt the pain but not so much anymore. It was as if she was losing all feeling and dieing. She knew it would happen, but she had wanted to do so many things. She wanted to please her mother, she wanted to be just like her. She wanted to marry a man like her father. She wanted to be a mother. She wanted to meet her sibling or siblings that were about to enter the world when she left. She wanted to teach them how to talk and play how to dance, yet now that she thought about it, she hadn't talked in a long time, nor danced, nor played. No, she decided she wouldn't die. Aslan wouldn't have made her for so little purpose. She had a reason to live. The little girl opened her eyes and saw a door open. Through it came a lady who then opened her mouth and let out a sound which the girl couldn't hear. She couldn't hear the woman's hurried footsteps as she ran to the little girl. She could barely feel the arms that picked her up. She just fell into unconsciousness as she was cared for and fed by the woman. When the little girl woke and she found that she was much better and had on boys clothes. She was later taught by that woman how to disguise herself and what would happen if she didn't. That woman explained everything that may never have been taught to the girl. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: C. S. Lewis did a job that I could not even hope to take credit for. I can only thank him for the wonderful Chronicles he wrote.**_

_As Ilonwy was about to enter another memory, she could feel a large hand lift her head up carefully and place another pillow under her. She felt these hands place a cold towel on her head and spoon her broth. She gulped down the pleasant drink and heard a voice._

"_Lucy! Lucy, she's awake. She's drinking!" The man's voice was muffled sounding yet excited. She could barely hear the girl who replied._

"_Good! At least now we can help her with the medicine!" The queen's voice sounded more familiar than the man's did. _Finally the girl opened one heavy eyelid. She couldn't she anything except a whirl of gray colors and a light coming through above her. She quickly closed it again. Then this time she opened both eyes wide enough so she could see. In front of her there was a blurry silhouette. It came into focus as it spoke.

"Lucy! She's opening her eyes!" The excitement in his voice was so child like it made Ilonwy laugh, but she was then taken over by a fit of coughing.

"Yes, Edmund, most people do open their eyes when they wake up!" This voice went with the queen in a pink dress. The man she could focus on better now. The first thing she noticed was how close he was. He was leaning over her holding a towel with small stains of blood mixed in with the water. She would have tried to scoot back away from the man if she could have, but she couldn't move her limbs. So she just sat there, not wishing to move. She stared at the man. He had dark hair that reminded her of crow's feathers. His eyes were dark as his hair yet kind and concerned. He had rather large lips for a boy but they fitted him. He had freckles sprinkled all across his nose, which made him look even more boy like than she had thought before. Suddenly her mind shot back and she remembered this was the same man that had helped that night. Was that last night? Or the night before?

"Where am I?" Ilonwy said as her eyes were quickly trying to give up and shut again.

"You blacked out three days ago and I brought you here to my chambers because I didn't know where else to put you, then Lucy said not to move you because it wouldn't be good to move you for some medical reason or other." He said this as she looked confusedly at him.

"Who are you again?" She said knowing he was someone important but not really remembering who he was.

"I'm King Edmund, but you could just call me Edmund. I don't really like the king stuff." Ilonwy instinctively tried to pull the covers up, but she couldn't move her arms or her legs for that matter.

"Why can't I move?" Ilonwy asked this rather agitatedly, then remembered, "Your highness?" Edmund laughed.

"Sorry I just used to forget to say that when I talked to anyone over me when I first came here. Lucy will explain it all though." He looked behind him to his sister who incidentally looked rather like him. Ilonwy only now noticed how the way their noses and their mouths moved when they spoke looked rather similar.

"The medicine we gave you will take away the use of your limbs for a day or so, however long it takes to rid your body from your illness. It may take a while seeing as your fever has gone down but still not spiked which could cause problems." She said this with a rather worried look.

"What do you mean cause problems?" Lucy looked at Edmund and then to Ilonwy and finally spoke.

"Well, we expected your fever to break when you went through the worst of your illness. But apparently you are in a slight recession and your fever will have to get worse before you get better. So you will probably have to go through worse before this is all over with." She said all this very slowly as if that would make it better.

"Well then why are you medicating me now?" Ilonwy asked this and saw that Lucy was a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Listen I'm only a student. I still don't know as much as I could about illnesses, but I think that if we get rid of some of the virus that will make the fever easier for your body." As she said this she was wringing her hands. Ilonwy could tell she didn't know everything, but she probably could answer her next question.

"So until all this is over and I can move again how am I going to eat?" Ilonwy was she hated to admit she was very hungry and she needed nourishment.

"I'll be staying here to feed you while Lucy journeys to Lanternwaste to find Tumnus, who will know more about how to treat you." Lucy was pulling on her traveling cloak and gloves. The other body guard was putting a traveling cloak over her uniform which she would wear when outside the castle walls. The uniform was leggings under a long shirt with mail under that and a leather vest over everything else. Ilonwy watched as Flwyn put various knives and other weapons in many strange places on her person.

"Thank you, for taking care of me and for putting up with my rudeness." Ilonwy burst out because she needed to say it before the queen left especially since she was causing such an inconvenience.

"There is no trouble. I needed to go talk to Tumnus about my studies anyway." At this last comment King Edmund rolled his eyes so only Ilonwy could see. "I must bid thee farewell then. Edmund be a gentleman."

"Have I ever not been? Don't answer that." Edmund said this with a sly grin as he went forward and hugged his little sister. Ilonwy then noticed how tall the king was. Of course most men are taller than Queen Lucy seeing as she is shorter than most fawns, but he towered over her. Ilonwy said good bye to the queen and Flwyn from the daybed. The queen and her bodyguard left the room and Edmund returned the Ilonwy's bedside.

"Why are you doing this? What I mean to say is don't kings have better things to do than take care of sick bodyguards?" Ilonwy asked cautiously. She didn't want him to go, but she felt guilty for taking up so much of his time.

"Actually yes but my brother can take care of those, and I would much rather take care of sick bodyguards. Or I would have to try to talk to lords and ladies that are much more interested in what they are wearing than how they treat their subjects." He said with a slight frown as he wiped Ilonwy's forehead with the cold cloth. She relished at its feeling.

"Would I be being presumptuous to ask what the eye roll was for?" She asked with a grin on her face as Edmund started to chuckle.

"I'm afraid that I ran into one of Tumnus's lessons one day and it must have been a lesson on fawn lips verses human's because theirs were defiantly being studied." Ilonwy let out a gasp. She had not met this fawn, Tumnus yet because he had been on vacation since before she had arrived. "No worries though. I trust Tumnus and Lucy even if they are alone together. Which they aren't normally. They were only alone that day because the bodyguard you replaced was goofing off. But I told Tumnus, I wouldn't punish him or anything, but that he could take some time away from my sister. So for a while they have only been writing." Ilonwy was aghast and hoped that Lucy and Tumnus's reuniting wouldn't be that long because she was already starting to feel the mucus in her throat again.

"But do your other siblings know?" Ilonwy asked as Edmund lifted up a spoon full of soup for her to drink.

"No, and please do not tell anyone about this. It won't matter after a while though. By the Lion's mane I swear once Lucy has changed the court protocol they will be married in two winks." The king said this with a small smile on his face which made his eyes twinkle.

"You will be happy for her won't you? But no worries about me telling anyone. I don't have anyone to tell. You really think they love each other that much though?" Edmund genuinely smiled this time.

"Yes I will be happy for her, because she really does love him as I found out from when I made her explain herself after that meeting. You may also notice, however, that she doesn't like it when she has to dance with suitors or has to act kindly to them as Susan does. This is only explainable because she has eyes for only one other. I will also be happy when that will lower the number of annoying stuffy lords around the castle." Edmund said this and accidentally spilled soup on his grey woolen pants. They both laughed and were silent for a while as Edmund fed her more of the soup.

"What exactly is your story?" Ilonwy asked as she remembered there was something that was supposed to be different about theses monarchs than the royalty of other countries.

"Well we weren't born here actually." Ilonwy looked at him in confusion. He chuckled. "No actually I didn't even no about Narnia until I was about ten years old and my sister found it when we were exploring. She said she had found a country with a witch, winter and a fawn. The fawn was, of course, Tumnus. Then I followed Lucy here once when we were playing 'hide 'n' go seek'." at Ilonwy's more confused face he elaborated "It's a child's game where there are many hiding and one that tries to find them after counting. The first one, the seeker, finds will be 'it' next time, but first they have to find all the others. Anyway Lucy and I were hiding and she went into Narnia with out knowing I was behind her. She went into Tumnus's house near Lanternwaste while I stayed out in the snow and met the White Witch. I was spiteful enough to listen to her and joined her side to betray my siblings for some sweets." Edmund looked at his feet as thought he would burn them with his stare, he said this and Ilonwy could still see the boy in him feeling sorry for what he had done. "Then Lucy found me after the Witch left and we went back. The next couple of days we stayed away from Narnia because when we got back I acted as if the whole thing was a game. I tried to look good to Peter and Susan at Lucy's expense. I am truly sorry you know, but I can't go back and undo it. I can only say I am sorry and not do it again." Ilomwy could feel his shame radiating off of him. _I wish I could just hold him._ She thought this then immediately thought: _What are you thinking, girl? You're a slave and he is the king of Narnia. And since when have I wanted to hold someone? Ilonwy, you are going crazy, and talking to yourself to boot! _She realized she had been staring at him when he looked at her with a tilt of his head. Luckily for her he decided to overlook her moment and go on with the story. "We went back into Narnia and found that Mr. Tumnus had been captured. You should have seen Lucy. I guess now that I think back on it, it is no surprise that they love each other. Mr. Beaver then found us and took us to his house, when I ran off to find the Witch. I got to the Witch's palace was thrown into the dungeon because I didn't bring my siblings with me and I finally realized what I had done. I stayed in that dungeon for I don't know how long. Tumnus was there to, it was literally torture down there. Tumnus was wary with me because he found out what I had done, who I had been, but he was the first to forgive me. He showed me how to use the ice to make gruel to eat from the crumbs of dry bread we were given. We talked for ages there in that sickening blue light. I don't know how long it was, days maybe. Then they took Tumnus away and I got lost in despair." _Why am I telling her all this? I am a king. I should not be the weak. I haven't even told this to Lucy and yet I am telling it all to a girl I just met?! _He thought this as he had to turn his head and wipe his eyes from all those memories that had boiled up. Ilonwy was only lost in how wonderful he was and how strong he was to be able to tell her all this. "Then they brought me out and put me on a slay. I saw her turn people into stone. I was brought to where the Witch's camp was. Then I was rescued. Aslan forgave me and so did my siblings, yet I was so scared that it would all be a dream and that I would wake up again in that dungeon. Then Aslan sacrificed himself for me. We fought the battle and were in great trouble when the Witch was going after Peter. I didn't think about it really. I just ran down and cut her wand in half. Of course I wasn't fast enough for what happened next. She stabbed me with the wand. I can still feel it to, but I can't remember anything from the battle after that. Lucy saved me with her cordial. Aslan made me a knight. Oh yes, Aslan came back from the dead because of his sacrifice He couldn't really die you see, He had never committed treachery as I had done. I don't understand it really, but Lucy and Susan saw the Witch kill him, and they saw the stone table crack as death worked backwards. Then Aslan named us kings and queens of Narnia." Ilonwy was listening to this, but not understanding. She didn't want to close her eyes because she knew the dreams would come back. She knew what would be in those dreams. She had to say something before she fell into the dream again.

"Listen, your highness, I know soon I will fall asleep again. With that sleep will most likely come my worst memory. I must tell you I lied when I said nothing had happened to me. I have never told anyone what it was or what has happened to me, but I can't go through all that alone again. Please, please no matter what I say or do or anything please stay with me." She was pleading. She could hear it in her own voice, and hated it. But she needed someone, anyone. And this king seemed to be the one that cared the most about her at this point. The king reached down and held her hand. He smiled, as she could tell that he cared.

"Did you think I would leave you?" He said with a sad smile.

"No and thank you."

Ilonwy fell asleep eventually early on in the next morning. She had tried her hardest to stay awake. Edmund had helped her by telling her of stories and battles. They exchanged sad tales and funny stories. They told each other their favorite animals and how they thought it would be funny if Alastriel actually got Peter. They thought of inventions and ideas of how to throw anything from water balloons to missiles. They talked about the strangest things as they got more slap-happy from lack of sleep. They talked about odd things like dancing pandas and drunk sea nymphs. Until finally Ilonwy fell asleep.

Edmund tried to wake her but he found that she was actually unconscious this time. He felt her head and this time it was even worse than before. _This must have been the time that Lucy was talking about. _Edmund just held her hand. She started to scream and convulse. He understood her screams though he didn't want to. The king heard the voice of a helpless girl as she was put through the same tortures she must have been put through for years up until now.

The next day Queen Lucy quietly opened the door to her brothers chambers. She saw there her brother holding Ilonwy. She saw streams of tears coming from his eyes as he held the body that breathed deeply. She could see the sweat on the woman's forehead and could see the tracks on her cheeks where tears had run. She knew that her fever must have broken. Lucy tiptoed through the room and wiped Ilonwy's face as her brother could only stare down at the poor girl. Lucy spooned some medicine into the mouth of the sleeping girl, and knew they could only wait. She then wiped the tears from her brother's shocked face. He didn't respond. Lucy knew that it would be alright. She knew that her brother would be back to normal when he was ready. She knew more than anyone else it seemed that he had a heart and it could be wounded more by other's pain than even by his own.

"Edmund, she will be fine once she wakes. There is nothing left for me to do except let her sleep. I would suggest you get some sleep yourself. I'll leave you now though." Lucy turned quietly from the room and watched her brother as he got up and laid Ilonwy softly on the daybed. Lucy left him to care for her. Lucy knew from this point on that her brother loved someone very much and she would make sure there was a clause in her protocol revisions about marrying those below your status.

Edmund had laid the woman that was in his arms as gently as he could on the daybed. He brushed her hair out of her face and ran his fingers through it as he placed it all to one side. He smoothed her nightgown sleeve out so there were no wrinkles. Felt under the cloth the brand marks. A look of pity crossed his face, and he put some of the ointment for scars, that was in Tumnus's bag, on her arm. He thought there wasn't anything more he could do for her so then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he would his sister's.

"Edmund." Ilonwy murmured in her sleep and then turned over. Edmund knew that even though he would kiss her like a sister, the way he felt about her wasn't that he would feel about a sister. He then sat back in the large armchair that he had placed next to the daybed and slept peacefully for the first time since his father left for war a world away, all those years ago.

**A/N: Sorry so much is about Edmund & Ilonwy. Other characters will be more in corporate shortly. Please review I need all the help I can get. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So how is the little bodyguard today?" Peter asked Lucy jovially as he saw her coming into the throne room talking with Tumnus.

"Well there is nothing more I can do for her. But I think she'll be all right. She got through the fever last night and now her temperature is back to normal." Lucy had a great skill in the way of tact, but Peter knew her well enough to see from her odd glances to Tumnus something was a bit different about this patient.

"What is it?" Susan asked as she saw the looks passed between Tumnus and Lucy.

"Well I don't think she is just a bodyguard." Tumnus said this, making Peter and Susan look at him strangely. "What I mean to say is that we know she was kidnapped, and also she had this ribbon in her hair since she was a little girl, according to King Edmund." Tumnus showed Peter and Susan the satin ribbon. "Not to mention the fact that she said something to Edmund about having attacks of fevers like this ever since she was a little girl. I have only seen the type of sickness once before and that was because it ran in a family bloodline." Tumnus said this and Peter was getting a little exasperated with the kind doctor.

"Yes, which family?" Peter said nearly jumping up and down on his seat. He had been wondering about this woman's origins for some time.

"The monarchs of Archenland." Tumnus said this hoping that his idea would not be counted as hypocrisy.

"The monarchs of Archenland?!" Peter and Susan asked together.

"Well yes, remember two years ago when Prince Cor was returned? Well I heard Prince Corin explaining to him about their lost sister." Peter and Susan looked amazed, but Lucy had obviously heard this theory before.

"I see what you're saying and it could be true it's just I'd think they would have made a better effort to look for her." Lucy said this trying to think of a good explanation.

"Well if they did then we wouldn't have known about that because we were still under the control of the White Witch. Archenland was enemies with us at that time… or at least with the Witch. Also if their efforts were unsuccessful they probably wouldn't talk much about it now." Tumnus thought his theory was a fine one and he wasn't going to let it go. "We can at least ask her about what she remembers and if it matches up then we can take he there and see if they will except her as their own." The others seemed to think that this idea was at least sensible.

"Okay, but we will have to wait for that, seeing as she is still asleep." Lucy said this and turned to Peter. "Mr. Tumnus and I will be working on the revision of the court protocol."

"Great, but Lucy be sure to run them by me first." Peter was certainly glad that he had bodyguards around his sisters constantly. He didn't want to think what could happen to them if they didn't have supervision. He wasn't to found of the way Tumnus lead his sister out of the room. Tumnus only gave her his arm, but still Tumnus seemed to enjoy having her on his arm far to much.

"Well I have a date, Peter, so I'm off!" Susan said getting up from her throne to go get ready in her chambers.

"But, Su, isn't that at seven?" Peter was looking at Susan in confusion.

"Yes. Exactly why I should hurry." Susan said this as if it was the obvious answer.

"Su, it is only three in the afternoon!" Susan looked at Peter and rolled her eyes.

"That's why I need to go get ready now. I have to do my hair and do my make up." Peter thought that once they switched worlds there would be no such thing as the annoying pasty stuff women put on their faces, but no Susan made sure some was made the second she became queen. Peter just didn't understand it. Girls looked a lot better when they didn't make it look like they were trying to hard. Luckily there weren't to many women in the court that liked wearing it.

"Just make sure we can still see your face in the end." Susan laughed and went to go to her chambers. Peter sat for a while and thought. There were a lot of questions he needed answered and he knew just who to go to, to get them answered.

Peter walked into his brother's room and saw the girl still laying there either asleep or unconscious he couldn't tell. Edmund was sitting in the high back armchair next to her bed and looked like he was reading, but Peter knew him better. His book wasn't close enough to his eyes, which were rather bad, and his eyes weren't moving across the page. Peter knew that his brother was lost in thought again.

"What are you thinking about? I can't read minds, but I can read your expressions, little brother." Edmund was a little startled and turned to look at his brother. He had been pretending to read to keep the servants from disturbing him but that was never enough to keep Peter away.

"Just thinking. What is it?" Edmund could tell Peter needed to ask something and he would never get any peace until he answered.

"I have some questions for you." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He did not like being disturbed from his thoughts. He put he book down and motion for Peter to sit in the armchair beside his own.

"First, I have several reasons to believe your little patient is one of the royals of Archenland. Do you think it possible? Secondly, what is going on between Lucy and Tumnus? Thirdly, how does having a sickly body guard give you an excuse to get out of the meetings? Fourthly, what is the extent of Susan and Dor's relationship? Fifthly, why do you care so much about this and stare at this mere girl? Sixthly, why is the High King the last to hear about all these things?" Edmund suddenly looked up at his brother's words realizing he was staring at the woman who was peacefully sleeping.

"Let's see… Firstly, I believe she very well could be one of the royals of Archenland, because if you remember, she mentioned Dor in her dream. She would have had to know him before she was kidnapped and this was years ago. So I believe we should ask Dor. Secondly, there is something going on between Lucy and Tumnus, but you will have to ask poor Lucy for that information seeing as it is not my secret to tell. Thirdly, I want to be the one to take care of her though it does not excuse my absence and I shall be at the meeting tomorrow. Fourthly, I really don't know to much about what is going on between Su and Dor, but seeing as I just heard her go into her room to get ready, four hours early, and she usually enjoys being fashionably late, she might actually care about this one. Fifthly, I really don't know so much my self, but she perplexes me. Sixthly, you stay in meetings all day and don't talk to servants as much as the rest of us. They really notice a lot, you know." Edmund said this while he was preparing for the next question he knew would come. He chose the truth.

"What perplexes you about her?" Peter looked at him in surprise seeing as he hadn't really talked to her so much.

"Her dreams were what truly caught my attention. She has a since of humor and is very smart, with her tact, but the way she spoke in her dreams scared me, by how familiar it was to me. Did you hear her prayer?" Peter was now thinking back to the night she first truly came to his attention.

"_Please, Aslan, don't let me die, before I can live. Don't forget me in this forgotten place, please, Lord. I need you. I need to live. You put me here for a reason so please let me fulfill it before my time has run out. I can't last much longer please… Let them know I loved them." _

"Yes, I remember. It was quite heart wrenching." Edmund could feel the tears wanting to come to his eyes as he remembered that prayer that he had said in the darkness and the cold.

"I said the very same prayer, word for word, in the White Witch's dungeon. How could she have known? No one, but Aslan could have heard that prayer and yet she said the exact same one. I also thought about the timeline and things. It would have been very possible for her to have said it the same time I did. I was also the sole wittiness of the reliving of her worst memory and I tell you, this girl has endured more than anyone I have ever known. She is no mere girl. She deserves our respect even if she is not royalty. She deserves the respect of every one, even a High King." Peter now saw the look on his brother's face. He saw his brother with tears beginning to flow from his eyes. He hadn't seen that since the night he returned from the Witch. His brother didn't not cry in pain, and if he did cry of grief or any emotion Peter never saw it, nor did the rest of the court. Peter began to realize how strong his brother was, and how he would never forget the horrors that happened to him even though Peter would never know them. The only one who Peter thought might ever learn what Edmund truly felt was this girl, who was more than a girl, and who had already earned his respect.

"Edmund?" A small voice came from the daybed and the little body turned over, obviously still asleep. Edmund turned to look at her. Peter saw care and concern in his eyes like he had never seen in his brother's eyes before.

"May Aslan bless you both. I need to talk to Lucy, if Tumnus will spare her a moment. She has my respect already, brother. Good bye."

Peter walked out of his brother's quarters after Edmund had waved. Peter needed to find Lucy, but someone was going to stop him…

Peter walked along the long corridor looking for Lucy knowing she would have to be somewhere near the library, but on his way he saw someone. In the little alcove was a lady crying. She had long wavy blond hair and rather tan skin as one who loved to swim. She was wearing a blue dress that would match her eyes, but her eyes were hidden in her hands. She was crying over a piece of parchment she had been reading. The king leaned down to look at this girl and finally recognized her as Alastriel the girl he had saved off of the ship, who had been fighting with the other ladies of the court for his attention.

"I hate to see a lady cry. Do you mind telling me what is wrong?" Peter was gentlemanly as usual and this made the lady cry even more. She did not look up or recognize this was the king, because he didn't like to wear his crown so often and was wearing riding clothes because he was wanting to go out riding latter.

"Here, read it, and tell me if your parents were ever like this." She handed him the parchment still holding here head in the other hand. Peter looked down at the parchment and noticed the seal of one of the dukes of Archenland. The letter read:

_My dear daughter, Alastriel,_

_We are all so happy that you have finally returned from the pirates clutches. We all wish to see you, but I must inform you of your father's decision about your marriage. "She should have been wed years ago, but seeing as she refuses to find herself a husband of her choice, I will choose for her. If she has not found a suitable husband by her 21__h__ birthday, she will marry my cousin the duke of the neighboring province, Sir Mortimer. She might as well forget about coming home until she has found a suitable husband or married the duke." Daughter, I hate to discourage you, but your father's word is final. I wish I could see you but your father has decided that to give you the incentive to find a match none of us may see you. Write me if you have any questions or need advice. I love you and miss you my darling, and I pray for your health. I am sorry that this much must be put on your shoulders the second you have gotten back. _

_Your Mother,_

_The Duchess Lady Lindsey_

Peter was astonished. This explained why the girl was acting with such impropriety as to cry in the corridor.He was working his head as fast as it would go in king mode. He didn't know this girl and though he thought he aught to help her.

"When is your birthday?" Peter was trying his kingly best to think of away to get the poor girl out of this or to find her a husband in the amount of time she was given.

"In four months, but I don't want to marry the duke, he's awful and I would be his fifth wife." Peter was disgusted.

"He has four wives already?! Well we certainly can't put you in a situation like that." He was looking down at her. He got a little tired of the ladies like this who seemed to chase after him because he was king, but he had to admit she was quite pretty. He handed her his handkerchief, and lifted her off the ground as suitable men would help a lady. "Well you can stick around my friends and I, look for someone you might like."

"Really?" Alastriel's voice was getting to be very nasal. She looked up to thank him and realized who he was. She quickly tried to do a curtsey and nearly fell over because her head didn't feel right from crying so much. The King caught her and helped her to balance. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, your Highness. I didn't realize-" Peter cut her off.

"That's fine. It was nice to have someone treat me like a normal person for once." Peter said laughing and he escorted the lady to the Library where he hoped to find Lucy. Maybe if she was around his family she could meet more Lords and perchance a match.

"Oh this is hopeless!" Queen Lucy was flipping through book after book about inter-species marriages and she couldn't find a single instance when it was allowed. Tumnus was going to find a book for her and had no idea that this was really why she was changing the protocol. He thought she was just trying to get rid of corsets. He loved her, yes, but only she, to her knowledge, had been risky enough to dream about them two getting married.

"What's hopeless?" Tumnus came around the corner of a book shelf with another book about corsets preventing women's natural growth pattern. All of the royals decided to convince some of the court's subjects they would have to have proof and illegible reasons to change the protocol.

"Oh nothing." Tumnus saw that look on her face as she was trying to not look at him.

"Lucy you're lying and you're very bad at it." He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He started to think about something that he had tried to not think about for a long time. _This relationship isn't so odd (at least in Narnian standards.) I was only just becoming an adult fawn when she first came through the woods to the lamppost. I am about three faun years older than her, but seeing as many a girl in her young teens would marry a man as old as thirty years her senior in neighboring countries, this isn't terribly odd. I love her and she loves me. Aslan wouldn't have us love each other if it didn't mean something. _He even after thinking this envisioned Lucy in a pretty white dress, but he couldn't see it in any other way than with her walking up an isle to him.

"Lucy, you know you'll have to answer me some time." She was looking into his face but still trying to keep the book covered with some extra papers on the desk. Just at that moment Lucy was saved because Edmund walked into the library. "Tumnus, step away from my sister!" Tumnus automatically took a hasty step away from Lucy. "If you could follow me outside. Lucy, Peter is looking for you and I was wondering if you could check up on Ilonwy this afternoon, because she still hasn't woken up, but the dryads just moved her to the hospital quarters." Edmund said this as he was holding Tumnus by the arm and dragging him on to the balcony out side of the library. Lucy stood there speechless in worry for her love for a few seconds, until she remembered that Peter would be coming and she aught to make sure he did not see Tumnus.

"Tumnus, you really aught to be glad that for some reason it is always me and not Peter that finds you alone with my sister. Speaking of which, why does she never have a bodyguard when you're around? Never mind, I don't mind you loving my sister, in fact I think it is great that she is in love with one who is not so hair-brained as Susan's suitors, but remember not to be hair-brained enough to touch her in anyway that would suggest something." Tumnus started to stammer a response, but Edmund cut him off. "Peter also saw you this morning and how happy you were to have Lucy on your arm. If you ever hurt our sister; you will have to answer to both Peter and I. I pray to Aslan that she never will be hurt, but if she ever is hurt by one of the suitors they will regret it for what short a time they have left." Edmund had never looked so grave, and this was starting to offend Tumnus. "I would never hurt Lucy. I love her. I would die for her. She knows that too. The only reason I went through the witch's torment was for her. You know you have to have something you really love to live through that, you were there yourself." Edmund was now surprised by they sternness on the faun's face, but Edmund as the Judge of Narnia knew that the fauns words were truth. Both nodded and started walking back passed the table Lucy was working on. The papers on the books flew off with the force of the wind coming in from the open balcony door. "Tumnus, do you love my sister enough to marry her?" Tumnus looked startled, but a sad look came on his face. "I would if I could, your highness, but fauns are not allowed to marry humans. We are considered lesser beings, and no faun would be allowed to marry a Queen." Tumnus looked tired when he said these words as if that restriction had enslaved him his entire life. "Well I think you might want to be finding a ring, because it looks like that restriction is exactly what she wants to correct." Edmund said this showing Tumnus the books and notes Lucy had been hiding earlier.

**A/N: Do you like the new characters? I don't exactly have a beta yet. I'm new at this. Does everyone have to have a beta or no? Please tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All things you would recognize belong to C. S. Lewis. Alastriel's name I took from my sister and her character from my friend. **

"Peter! Peter!" Lucy may have been a queen, but she still yelled in that singsong voice whenever trying to find someone. Susan often started yelling at her for this, but she didn't care as long as she could keep Peter away from the library. She rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Peter and Alastriel. "Oh is that you, Alastriel?" Alastriel nodded sheepishly, because her head still felt funny. Lucy could see her red rimmed eyes and slightly swollen nose, but her queenly tact prevented her from mentioning it. "Oh, how lovely to see you again! Peter, Edmund said you had something to ask me. What is it?" Peter didn't really feel like saying what he wanted to in front of Alastriel, so he thought up something as quick as he could.

"Oh I was wondering if you could help Lady Alastriel, here. She seems to be rather dizzy and I thought you might have had some herb or something for her." Alastriel looked at Peter in gratitude. Alastriel looked as if she thought Peter was the best man on the earth. He was glad that she was to distraught to realize that he hadn't seen Edmund since before he saw Alastriel and therefore could not have asked him to find Lucy for Alastriel's sake. Lucy was watching these facial expressions showing themselves on the faces of the two in front of her.

"Sure I probably have something." Lucy was trying to think about a way to help Alastriel and make sure no one killed Tumnus. Luckily Edmund and Tumnus rounded the corner and nearly knocked Lucy down. Peter and Edmund were trying to catch her as she started to fall, but Tumnus was faster. He caught her very gentlemanly and helped her to balance. He asked her if she was alright and did all the things someone who really loved Lucy would do. In these few seconds Tumnus gained a new respect from the kings.

"So anyone up for some horse back riding?" Edmund asked jovially. It was his favorite thing to do. So Lucy was happy to see the boys walk off to argue about horse back riding verses cricket, seeing as Peter was sick of only riding all the time (mostly because Edmund was best at it). Lucy could have sighed with contentment, but Alastriel started to topple over again. Peter was holding her up it seemed, and now that he had gone all of Alastriel's since of balance left with him. Lucy steadied Alastriel and decided that she would have to make sure to take corsets out of the court dress code all together.

**A/N: Reveiwers said shorter chapters so, here you go! Cheers to Alexa for being my Alastriel example. Alastriel will be getting more character development in the next chapter or so. any questions coment and concerns i will get back to you ASAP. I pretty much live out of my inbox. PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Don't sue me please!**

Lucy helped Alastriel into the room they had placed Ilonwy in since her fever broke. Lucy and Tumnus had decided it was about time to make a hospital quarters. The room was white and very clean with a little kitchenette in the corner for boiling broths and medicines. Their were cabinets full of jars of herbs. There was a cabinet full of cups and even a few syringes. There were drawers full of bandages, and a few pairs of crutches were hanging off a rack on the back wall. There were about twelve beds out at the moment, but more could be brought in if need be. The only bed that was occupied held Ilonwy.

The more Lucy saw her the more she hated herself for over looking her sickness for so long. Ilonwy was so pale that she was blending in with the off-white wool blanket. Sometimes Lucy would come in and Ilonwy would be mumbling in her sleep, or she would be heated from an odd dream causing her to turn bright red. She hadn't really woken up yet, but they put her in the medical room, just a couple of minutes ago. Lucy helped Alastriel to sit on the bed next to where Ilonwy was lying, so Lucy could find the right herbs.

"What happened to Ilonwy?!" Alastriel was looking down at her old friend in shock to see her so white and still. _If I didn't feel dizzy before this would definitely do the trick. Blast my parents. Why do they have to be so controlling?! I wouldn't have let Ilonwy get into this state if they hadn't been so bloody dominating! Who was supposed to be watching her? Didn't she tell someone she was ill? _Alastriel was cursing herself in her mind for obeying her parents, but she couldn't get disowned and leave her sister there to be the only victim of their tyranny!

_"_Don't worry she will be fine she just has to recover fully then she will be able to leave." Alastriel looked worriedly from the pale form of Ilonwy on the bed to Lucy, who wasn't even bothering to look over at Ilonwy again. "Oh, calm down, dear, she had a nasty fever, but we medicated her and made sure she would make a full recovery." Lucy wondered to herself if the girl would ever live free from all the effects of the illness she apparently had always suffered from. A normal fever patient would have been over it days ago. Alastriel heard Lucy's assurance and took it for the absolute truth.

"Thank Aslan! I thought she would never get over that." Alastriel for one who didn't see much of Ilonwy seemed genuinely worried for her. Lucy gave her a cup full of some kind of green liquid. Alastriel drank and didn't feel any better yet. "Why isn't it working?" Alastriel asked rather confusedly.

"You won't feel anything until you go behind that curtain and take off your corset. The fluids can't reach your body yet." Lucy said this matter-of-factly and pointed to a curtain as a response to Alastriel's look of outrage. No lady of the court would take off her corset unless to sleep. "There is a gown you can put on behind it, and if it makes you feel any better I will lock the door so no men can come in. Go on girl! There is only you, an unconscious girl and me in here!" Finally Alastriel went behind the curtain and got into the gown. Lucy was usually very happy and could make everyone smile, but when it came to getting someone well she became rather motherly and bossy. She could here a huge intake of breath as Alastriel she assumed got out of her corset.

"Are you the one I should thank for saving little Ilonwy?" Alastriel said as she walked out from behind her curtain and sat on the foot of Ilonwy's bed.

"No really you should thank my brother." Lucy said remembering how he looked at Ilonwy after fever broke. She didn't understand how a lady who seemed to ignore Ilonwy one minute could seem like a sister the next.

"Peter?" Alastriel asked thinking of how kind the king really was. She really was feeling better now, but she would never lose the picture of Peter as the most amazing king the world had ever seen.

"No, Edmund. I guess you haven't really met him, have you?" Alastriel shook her head, looking down at the girl who had become like a sister on the boat. "Well I think my brother has fallen for your friend here."

Lucy said to Alastriel, while looking at Ilonwy who started to murmur, "Edmund". Ilonwy turned over.

"And she for him, I suppose. She's always been a terrible sleep talker. It used to get scary some nights when she had nightmares of her past, and sometimes the not so distant past." Alastriel said sadly.

"What is her story? Most of us only know bits and pieces about her." Lucy said this in wonder of what kind of nightmares the poor woman had, had.

"Well who was with her when her fever spiked?" Alastriel asked.

"Edmund. Why? Did these fevers really happen regularly?" Lucy was glad that at this point the fevers were not contagious, because this was something she really didn't want to catch.

"They would usually happen if she had been depressed or hurt, at these times she would let her self go, or work hard to hard, trying not to think about it. She has always had a problem wearing herself out. She thinks that she is stronger than she is. But when the fever started to spike she would relive here worst memories. It was good the we were closest to the waves, because that drowned out the screams. It was horrible. Edmund would have to either love her or hate her now. It depends on his character, but from now on he will probably be either the closest to her or try to distance himself from her." Alastriel said sadly. She couldn't stand to have to distance herself from Ilonwy, but she must obey. That was her mission to obey so that her father's fury wouldn't be unleashed on her sister.

"Is that what you tried to do? Did you try to distance yourself from her because she needed a friend?!" Lucy was mad now. This usually didn't happen, but to even think of anyone doing such a thing made her want them to suffer as the one they hurt had suffered.

"No! I would never do such a thing! I was stupid and told my parents of her when I came back. They said that if I conversed with a girl of such 'lower class' they would never let me see my sister again. That was what father said really; mother only wrote the message. There are dukes and Lords here that report back to my father so he always can check up on me if need be. If I disobey my father gets angry and will make peoples' lives miserable, especially my sisters and mothers." Alastriel said this making sure Lucy could not think her such a traitor.

**A/N: Is that good on the detail? I'm kinda picturing Lucy as a mother like figure. How do you like the sound of Alastriel's situation? Please reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Cheers to C. S. Lewis! Don't sue me!**

Edmund plopped down on the grass after running to much in their cricket game. He always seemed to pull something in his knee, for some unknown reason. Peter and Tumnus promptly sat down beside him under a tree at the edge of the quart yard. They had played a smaller version seeing as it was just the three of them, but they were still rather tired.

"Shouldn't we be heading back soon?" Tumnus asked carefully.

"Are you kidding?!" Edmund ask incredulously. Peter joined him, in his teaching of the faun who they seemed to guess would soon be a brother-in-law.

"We try to spend as much time as possible away from the castle just so as to not get stuck in that throne room again. Plus it would be safer for poor Dor if we stayed outside, when he comes to take Susan out on a picnic." Peter said matter-of-factly as one who obviously was good at making excuses to stay out of the castle.

"But that's not for hours." Tumnus said as if the King had some how made a mistake. Edmund cut him off quickly. Edmund could see that the faun wasn't understanding this point.

"Exactly, even better to stay out here, any way I haven't been outside for a while." Peter playfully pushed him down and ruffled his hair.

"That is because you, my fine little brother have a terrible infestation of love bugs." Tumnus had started laughing, until Edmund sat up glaring at him.

"Your no better. In fact worse seeing as Lucy is, forgive me if I'm wrong, but a tad bit younger than you." Tumnus started to turn a delicate shade of pink.

"You are sort of wrong, but I do, in fact, forgive you. In faun years which are a bit different than humans, I would be only a three or four years older than Lucy." Edmund was trying to remember what the ratio of years in a life time was fauns to humans, but he couldn't remember. It didn't matter anyway because he could tell Tumnus wasn't lying. Instead he spoke out to fill the silence.

"So when Lucy does change the protocol should we be expecting to hear wedding bells?" Edmund raised his eyebrows in a joking matter, Peter was turning his head watching between the two of them as if watching a tennis match, and Tumnus was deciding on how to answer. Seeing as Edmund was King Edmund the Just, and could spot a lie in about five milliseconds, he decided to go with the truth.

"Yes." Both of the brothers gasped, Edmund was beginning to laugh, but Peter was obviously taken aback. Peter really was never in the know about these sort of things. Maybe he should take Edmunds advice and not make so many meetings with the counselors.

"You want to marry, our sister?! Great Scott! I didn't think we would grow up so fast." Peter was in shock and couldn't really say much more than that until Edmund in turn push him back to the ground. This was just one of their brotherly things that Tumnus was growing more accustomed to.

"What are you talking about? You'll never grow up, Peter." Edmund said jokingly.

"You haven't grown up yet either, Ed." Edmund's face became serious and he shared a glance with Tumnus before getting up and walking away.

"What did I do?" Peter called to Edmund's retreating back as he walked through the trees in some vague direction that showed he really wasn't thinking about going anywhere. "I never know what I do. Sometimes he just gets up and walks away after I have said something. Do you understand him?" He asked with out really looking at Tumnus. He started picking at a leaf absentmindedly.

"I think Edmund's chance of a childhood was taken away from him the day he met the White Witch. I saw him in the dungeon and it wasn't pretty. None of the statues you will see in that dungeon are with out physical scars on them, but those are nothing compared to the scars on the soul. Edmund also still has a fragment of the witches wand in him, which probably serves as a constant reminder." Tumnus said this seriously.

"I just wish that I could understand what he is feeling." Peter said still tearing up the leaf. Tumnus looked at him raising his eyebrows.

"Do you think so?" Peter could tell Tumnus was offended.

"No, no, of course not. I just wish that I could somehow say I know what he is feeling. After all he is my brother." Peter said starting to look up to the castle in deep thought.

"Sometimes the best you can do is admit that you don't know." Tumnus said matter-of-factly. "I'd better go back up to the castle. Lucy asked me to make sure to save her when Susan gets into full swing, courting mode." Tumnus said this with a slight chuckle as he gave Peter a hand and pulled him up.

"I'd better go and find Edmund." Peter waved and Tumnus started going off to the castle.

**A/N: I thought that it would be nice for Tumnus and Edmund to have a little bit of good understanding. Peter also couldn't be perfect so maybe his downfall would be his ignorance. Tell me what you think. Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I did use my sister's screen name for Alastriel without permission. I'll admit that was bad, but i didn't ask C. S. Lewis for permission either. Nothing is new under the sun. Thank you to C. S. Lewis and my sister for lending me their names and everything else. Don't sue me.**

Alastriel and Lucy were still talking about how they might get Alastriel out from under her father's clutches, when Susan burst into the room. She dragged Lucy off to help her find an outfit and left Alastriel there with Ilonwy.

Alastriel looked down at the girl who seemed to care for her much more than anyone in her family did and smiled. She had someone to love. If only Alastriel had someone. Alastriel braided Ilonwy's hair down in a long plait, said, "I'll be seeing you, Ilonwy.", and left.

"Susan I told you a million times, what is the point of me being here if you won't listen to me anyway?" Lucy was getting exasperated and Susan was twirling from one side of the closet, that was big enough to hold a small party in, to the other, arguing with her self and Lucy.

"I think I should wear the pink or is that to suggestive? What about the blue? No, no, that is to common. Maybe the gold… no that is just saying that I'm begging…" Susan would have gotten just as far if Lucy had not been there. Lucy sometimes wondered how much easier life would be if they didn't have so many dresses to chose from.

"Wear this one. It's lavender which you have always looked good in and no one has seen you wear it before. The hem is in pale blue which is Dor's favorite color…" There finally she had gotten Susan to come to a decision.

"Okay." Susan put on the dress which she looked stunning in of course. Then Lucy proceeded in curling her floor length hair with five dryads to help, and it still to two hours. Then they picked out jewelry and put on some make up until Susan was finally satisfied with herself.

"What happened to you volunteering to rescue me?" Lucy was tired and a little bit snappy because Tumnus never showed up.

"Sorry we lost track of the time playing cricket and then your brothers decided to ask me some questions that would make most humans squirm, then they got in a fight which I hope they are getting over right now."

"Oh, jolly good, again?! What did they fight about this time? Let me guess, Peter said some comment that offended Edmund with out him realizing it and Ed walked off in a huff." Lucy was quite a bit annoyed with Edmund after his confrontation with Tumnus. She was to protective of him sometimes. Susan always had to remind her that women were supposed to let the men fight the battles even vocal ones.

"If I were Edmund I would be annoyed to. Peter made a joke about Edmund never growing up. The thing Peter doesn't realize is that the witch made Edmund grow up years ago. There isn't much that can give you the ability to have your child hood back after that kind of torture. She made us think we had been in there for months. She had given him some dry bread before throwing him in there with me. We crushed it and mixed the crumbs with the ice we melted and ate that. Only something really special can bring back a child hood after something like that." Lucy was horrified. Tumnus looked up from his scarred hands that he had been staring at the hole time to see Lucy in tears. "Oh Lucy, come here." She cried into his shoulder for the next ten minutes. He had up to this point refused to tell her anything about the dungeon or what happened at the witch's house. Now she knew why. She got up still a little spiffily, but she wiped her eyes on Tumnus's handkerchief she always had with her. Tumnus didn't make a comment about her still having it. He kept things she gave him it was a kind of endearment.

"I need to find Edmund." Lucy said this in a groggy nasal voice and turned to leave the room. Tumnus didn't question her. He knew she had a compassion that he might never understand, so he just shook his head as he watched walk to the door. What he didn't anticipate was here turning around and kissing him, then running to find her brother. _Women… _thought Tumnus and there was nothing left for him to think.

**A/N: Yes Alastriel is unpredictable and rather selfish, but aren't we all. Tell me what you think. I'm open to constructive critism. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Once Again, Cheers to C. S. Lewis! Don't sue me please!**

Edmund had been walking for sometime now, just brooding. He didn't want to admit that he was wrong. He knew that Peter would never understand. Edmund sometimes felt that he had to be the older brother concerning torture. Peter seemed to often dismiss it, like it didn't matter that someone was put in such pain, once they were out of it. He wasn't terribly insensitive; he just thought that the pain ended there. Edmund knew that the pain would never truly go away. Even if you move on sometimes the scars that are so deep return. Edmund thought that his deepest scar must be that whenever he remembered the dungeon he remembered what a traitor he was. He remembered that he did all those terrible things and that made him ashamed and said and lonely.

"Traitor. Coward. Greedy little git." He murmured to himself as he kicked at an old log in the woods on the western side of The Cair. He promptly fell down, because once again he pulled something in his knee. "Blast!" He said to himself not realizing someone else heard him until Lucy came out of no where. She collapsed there on the ground next to him and hugged him crying all over the front of his shirt. "Lucy, I just fell over. Why are you crying?" After no response but more sniffles Edmund asked. "Good grief, Lucy! And I thought that it was Susan who had the hormone mood swings!" At this Lucy finally pulled away with a little nasally laugh.

"No. No, it's not that. Tumnus just told me that you got in a fight with Peter and he explained how the Witch treated you. I just… I just never thought it was that awful." Lucy said and hugged Edmund one more time.

"It was pretty awful, but I really aught to get over it. Thank you for being so concerned, Lucy. I'm glad you came at that moment, because I have a favor to ask." Edmund said as Lucy was getting up and wiping the leaves off her dress.

"Anything." Lucy said without a doubt.

"Could you help me up? I pulled my knee out again." Edmund felt so stupid as he asked his little sister who was so small for a hand. They both laughed for a bit, while Lucy pulled with all her strength to lift up her brother.

**A/N: I thought that Edmund would have a hard time forgiving himself. Do you like it? Please reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yes I did write the poems, but i still send cheers to C. S. Lewis! Please don't sue me.**

"I wait here for my loved one. He shall come for me.

For under that so blessed sun, we shall both be free.

For sometime in the ancient past, it was meant to be.

We both know that our love will last, when tested at sea.

For bairns dance o'er green hills bright, singing as they go.

They pray for the Lion's might to take away the snow."

"Wow your voice is beautiful." Edmund said as he popped his head in the door of the hospital quarters. Ilonwy was still not allowed out of bed for very long and they had gotten another bodyguard for Lucy so Ilonwy was learning how to mend. She was mending all the socks for the army and the prisoners. It wasn't as large a job as you would think seeing as so many of the soldiers and prisoners had hooves or talons and didn't wear shoes and socks. Mostly dwarves would have stinky feet and to make her job more pleasant she would sing some little tune. She really wasn't that good of a singer when she had to sing with someone else, but when there was no one else's tone to match and she could sing alone she wasn't to bad.

"Your highness is a beautiful liar." Ilonwy and Edmund loved to jest with each other Lucy noticed. She was watching out of the corner of her eye as she mixed together another strengthening drink for Ilonwy.

"I? I would never lie. Maybe bend the truth a little but never lie." Edmund was smiling and telling jokes. He was so serious sometimes that it scared Lucy, but when he was with Ilonwy he would joke and laugh. About a week or two ago she confronted him about the Witch's dungeon and he was so sad and serious that day… Lucy loved her brother as every sister should and she would worry about him. Ilonwy was helping him so much. It was as if they were made to make each other happy. Ilonwy could be cynical and quiet sometimes but Edmund's presence had made her brighter and more cheerful. Lucy knew they were practically made for each other if only they would admit to it. Lucy also had to finish her protocol project which was coming along slowly seeing as she had to leave the library every two hours to give Ilonwy another drink. She also had her normal queenly duties and Tumnus to think about.

"Here's your drink, Ilonwy." Lucy gave Ilonwy the drink and watched her make a face as it went down.

"You are a wonderful nurse, Queen, but I hope you never try to be a cook." They all laughed. Lucy stopped as she realized a solution to her problem.

"Actually I can cook, but you will be getting a new nurse for a while." Lucy was grinning as she said this because it was the perfect solution.

"I will?" Ilonwy was confused.

"She will?" Edmund had a raised eyebrow; he didn't like the idea of anyone he trusted less than Lucy taking care of Ilonwy.

"She will. Edmund you will be taking care of her while I work on the protocol project. Come here I need to tell you what to put in her drink." Edmund was a little confused but happy when Lucy told him that this would get him out of having to welcome the Archenland royalty. He did enjoy the company of their neighbors, but he would rather be with Ilonwy than listening to "A-thousand-great-boxing-punches-by-Prince-Corin". Lucy showed him the little kitchenette in the corner and told him when Ilonwy had her meals and what to put in the drinks. Lucy thought this might be just the thing to give them more time together. All Edmund and Ilonwy could think was how great it was.

**A/N: Did you like the poem? Ilonwy is like many girls who likes to sing when she is by herself, but when she has to match others voices she can't very easily. How is it? Give me your opinion; please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Cheers to C. S. Lewis! Don't sue me please!**

Susan was walking up to the archery field after a most infuriating picnic with Dor. She was about to lose it. Susan being the queen she was kept her anger in until the time was right the let it out. That time was as usual on the archery practice field. The place was usually deserted, seeing as Lucy even when they were little was always in the kitchen learning how to make new things. Peter and Edmund would always be sparring with each other or taking care of some problem for the country. She would usually help them but when she needed time to let out her anger she would come here. But this time as she was rounding the corner to the practice field she heard a voice. Susan knew she wasn't supposed to eavesdrop, but when she recognized her brother's voice, she couldn't resist. She felt like doing something naughty anyway.

"Now, you pull the string back like this." Peter said this to Alastriel so quietly that Susan barely heard it. As Susan peeked around the corner she had to bite her hand to stop from laughing. Peter had his arm around Alastriel helping her pull back the bowstring. Neither of the subjects in question seemed to notice Susan was behind them; they were enjoying the position they were in to much. Susan turned around and ran back into the castle. She had to find Edmund, she knew he would be the one to laugh with her at this. Lucy always defended Peter and despised gossip to much. She also knew exactly where to find Edmund, ever since he met Ilonwy he was always at her side like a lost puppy. Susan ran into the hospital corridor and found Edmund. He was in the corner of the room at the little kitchenette. He looked slightly scared while Ilonwy was laughing.

"Edmund you need to turn the stove off … or it will just keep burning." Ilonwy said through her hiccup like laughter. Susan went right over to Edmund and poured water over the fire he was trying to put out and gave Ilonwy the drink that Edmund was trying to make.

"Hey, that was my job." Edmund said indignantly crossing his arms and blowing his bangs out of his face like he always did when he was frustrated.

"It was your job which you weren't doing well enough so I stepped in, anyway I wanted to tell you something. Guess who I found with his arm around a girl as he taught her archery, when she probably didn't need teaching." Edmund thought for a minute then remembered.

"Peter told me that he was going to do some archery today, but who was the girl?" Ilonwy and Edmund weren't expecting what they were about to hear.

"Alastriel!" Susan loved being able to give his little tidbit of information to her brother and Ilonwy.

"Alastriel?!" Edmund and Ilonwy said together. Then they both burst out in laughter. "I knew it! I knew it! Didn't I tell you that she would catch him?" Ilonwy looked like she would roll around on the floor if she could but she soon had to stop laughing because she was still too weak. "I hate it when it hurts to laugh." She said catching her breath. "I'll have to stay away from your family, if I want to get better, you keep making me laugh too much." Ilonwy was about to fall out of her hospital bed but luckily just as she was about to fall Edmund caught her and helped her to steady herself. "Thank you. Good for Alastriel. I wonder when they will be engaged. She has only a few months after all." Edmund already knew about this because he had asked Peter why he always seemed to have Alastriel around all of the sudden. He told Edmund about Alastriel's father and how she had to find a husband. Peter tried to make it sound like he was hoping that she would catch one of the lords in the court, but now Edmund found it obvious that his own brother had been caught.

"What do you mean a few months?" Susan was completely unaware of what was going on, and that was a state she did not enjoy being in. Ilonwy and Edmund shared a glance. Ilonwy was very glad when she could tell that Edmund had made a silent decision.

"You'll have to ask Alastriel." Edmund said this and it was obvious to both of the women in the room with him that his decision was final. The only reason that he had told Ilonwy was because he saw that Alastriel showed her a letter, from her parents and it seemed that Ilonwy was Alastriel's confidant. Ilonwy in fact had already known because Alastriel seemed to tell her everything, and ever since Alastriel saw Peter come onto the deck of that ship months ago and save them, Alastriel was caught.

"Edmund's right I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place. That was not mine to mention." Ilonwy was now very displeased with herself. Edmund saw her just let go of a secret. She felt like such an idiot. _First you blurt out a secret in front of the king, and now you are blushing. Why, why is blushing such an issue with me? Oh, you idiot! Why did you just blurt out that Alastriel had only a few months. That was not your secret to tell. Now Edmund thinks that you are nothing but a big blabber mouth. _

While Ilonwy was thinking this, Susan left the room with a twirl. _Funny even when I am mad I am graceful. What did Ilonwy mean? Only a few months… I suppose I will find out sooner or later. Maybe what Edmund was saying about talking to the servants and getting information that way wasn't such a bad idea. What can I do to blow some steam now? Maybe I could just walk up into the archery ring and shoot some anyway. No. That would be rude, and who knows what they are doing now? Though I am certain they will both be innocent whenever they marry whomever they marry, I still would not like to walk in on them doing anything they were doing when they thought that they were in private. Maybe I'll go out riding. That's it I'll go out riding! Edmund seems to think that is a good way to blow off steam. _So Susan rounded the last corner to the stables and left.

**A/N: Sorry updates will be slower from now on. I was putting up chapters that i had already been working on for a while. Now i am going to have to write then update instead of re-editing/adding details then update. Thank you for your reveiws but please reveiw more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia, do you think I would be sitting at a computer? Once again don't sue me.**

"I shouldn't have said that, I really shouldn't have said that." Ilonwy was just wanting to hide from everyone and any one right now.

"What shouldn't you have said?" Edmund was completely confused. Once Susan had left, Ilonwy started berating herself. She really seemed to not like herself at all.

"That Alastriel only had a few months to get married. That was not my secret to tell. I am so stupid sometimes!" Ilonwy actually started hitting her forehead against her hand. Edmund walked over and grabbed her wrists.

"Ilonwy, stop." Ilonwy didn't hear him and just kept on trying to hit her head. "ILONWY, CHILL!" Edmund said rather loudly, finally getting her attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry, your highness." Edmund couldn't understand what was wrong with Ilonwy. She seemed to just be ashamed of herself.

"Please don't call me your highness. Now what are you sorry for?" Edmund wanted to make sure that she got the message.

"I am sorry for not hearing you at first and making you yell." Edmund found that Ilonwy obviously did not understand.

"Ilonwy, why were you hitting yourself?" Edmund was sad that one he was beginning to realize he loved, loved herself so little.

"Because I was untrustworthy. I told Queen Susan about Alastriel's time limit. Alastriel probably wouldn't have wanted me to say that. I think I have always done this. It makes me feel like I sort of have showed that I am sorry for it." Ilonwy was not looking at Edmund. _How can I look at him, when I am so weird. He probably thinks I am nuts. Wait a second I am talking to myself, maybe I am nuts. _Edmund was just looking at Ilonwy. _She shows so much concern and kindness to everyone else. Yet she never saves any concern for herself. I think I love her. I just wish that she would look at me._

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore. I don't want you to get hurt." Edmund lifted up Ilonwy's chin so that she would look him in the eyes. Ilonwy couldn't help but think: _I would really like to kiss him. You can't. You are a slave girl from a pirate ship and he is the king. But I love him. He cares about everyone. Why can't I kiss him? He would be disgusted by you and never want to look at you again. Then how come I dream about him? Because you are a stupid girl who dreams about things that can't be. _Ilonwy would have many arguments with herself like this. Sadly enough the discouraging side won. Ilonwy looked down away from the eyes of Edmund.

"Why do you look away, lady?" Edmund had to ask. He loved her so much and yet she couldn't look at him.

"Because I am not worthy to be your lady."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a small case of writer's block. I thought it would make since for Ilonwy to have a slightly low self esteem. And no it is not crazy for people to talk to themselves! The crazy ones are those who don't talk to themselves. Please reveiw!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You would have to be crazed if you didn't realize by now that i don't own this. Please don't sue.**

Lucy was working in the Library and only had a few more paragraphs to write on her revision of the protocol, when one of the fawns that kept watch on the wall of the castle came running into the library.

"Your highness, the Archenland party is approaching, they just came into view a few minutes ago." Lucy couldn't believe it. She had completely forgotten that the Archenlanders were coming today. So she hastily got up and wiped her hands on a wet cloth she always kept by her inkpot for when her hands got inky.

"Would you go fetch King Peter and Queen Susan for me and tell them to meet us in the Entrance Hall?" Lucy told this to the faun: as she had to pull her hair back again because it would always fall out of place. Once the faun nodded and ran out she went walking briskly out of the room towards the Hospital Quarters. She nearly tripped because she was walking as she was braiding her hair for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. She turned the corner into the Hospital Quarters trying to find something in one of the lower cabinets, only to turn and bump hos head when he heard Lucy come into the room.

"Good afternoon, Ilonwy." Ilonwy only nodded solemnly. Lucy would have to figure out what was wrong with Ilonwy, but not yet. Now she had to welcome the Archenlanders. "Edmund, the Archenlanders have just arrived." At Edmund's facial gesture that clearly showed he would rather stay in the Hospital Quarters, Lucy had to add, "Edmund, you are coming whether you like it or not! Cor and Corin only ever listen to you, and thus you are coming!" This admonition made Ilonwy look up puzzled.

"Cor and Corin? That's the names of the Archenlanders?" Ilonwy's brow was furrowed.

"Yes." Lucy said looking at Ilonwy and remembering what Tumnus's theory had been.

"I just remember those names. I think my mother wanted to use them. She was pregnant when I was kidnapped. Must be some odd sort of coincidence." Ilonwy's brow was still furrowed_. Maybe I do have family after all. _"Queen Lucy will I be well enough to meet them latter?" Her request sounded almost child like, as if she had to ask permission.

"Of course, you really don't need to ask permission you know. After all, you are older than I am." Lucy couldn't understand what was up with Ilonwy right now.

"Yes, but you are Queen." Ilonwy hoped that she was showing respect as she said this.

"Being Queen doesn't make me any different than you. It just means that I have power that I can use to protect my people. We are just the same. You don't even need to call me Queen at all. I will never order you to do anything unless you work for me and are getting paid fairly or if it is for your own or other's protection. You can treat us as you would treat anyone else. Susan is the only one of us that actually likes being called Queen anyway. Where is she by the way? Is she back from her picnic with Dor? I should hope so. It looks like it shall rain in an hour or two." Lucy was directing these questions at Edmund but once again Ilonwy answered.

"Dor? Ok these name things are getting funny." Ilonwy was shaking her head at this. For the first time in years she was hearing names she recognized.

"How would you know Dor?" Edmund was incredulous. _Could she be related to the Archenlanders?_

"I had a cousin Dor. He must have been about six when I was four. We would always play with our little wooden horses on the window seat." Ilonwy only remembered these things because she would hang onto these memories for dear life, while on the boat.

"Ok you're right that is just weird. I guess you had better meet the Archenlanders. Tonight after sup we will be with them in the drawing room across from the Hospital Quarters. Lucy do you think…" Edmund was trying to find away of getting Ilonwy to meet the Archenlanders with out tiring her.

"I'll come and get you and I have a dress you could wear. Tumnus even designed a rolling chair for Hospital patients to move around in if they are to tired." Lucy said as she tapped her foot thinking.

"Why didn't you say there was a rolling chair before? I wouldn't have had to stay here all the time if I knew about that." Ilonwy was getting over feeling unequal to them as she realized that she could have been somewhere nicer instead of this cold white room the whole time.

"Sorry. I forgot." Lucy said she was a bit preoccupied with the protocol after all.

"Oh well, after all you have been a bit preoccupied with Tumnus haven't you?" Lucy wasn't to surprised to hear that from Ilonwy. _Now that is the Ilonwy I know. She is the Ilonwy who jokes all the time about my cordial's tastes and other things like that. _As Lucy thought this Edmund decided to voice his thoughts.

"Now there is the Ilonwy I know and love." The minute he said it he and Ilonwy both went bright red. Lucy burst out laughing. She couldn't remember a time when she had seen her brother so red.

"Before you two decide to get married could we go greet our guests please?" Lucy was definitely going to get back at her brother and Ilonwy for all the jibes about Tumnus. Lucy turned on her heel to leave the Hospital Quarters. She really wanted the two red faced people to have some alone time, even if it was filled with nothing but a blushing silence.

**A/N: Sorry seeing as i blush so much i had to curse others with the predicament. Do things look like they are going right for Ilonwy? Should i focus more on different characters? Do you like it? Open to sugestions! Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If i did own it would i be publishing it here? No offence don't sue me!**

Susan Pevensie was riding through the woods with nothing to find but more clouds. She thought she should turn back now. She turned her horse around just in time to hear a clap of thunder. The horse was a talking horse so she kept some since about her.

"My Lady do you think we should hurry? I know that I am a talking horse, and thus I should be braver than my non-talking fellows. But even I am spooked by thunder."

"You're quite right, Hinnia, let's be off." Susan was now riding back through the green tunnel of trees, through which she could barely see the sky. She didn't like it. It reminded her of the British subway tunnels. She didn't want to be reminded of that world. As she thought of this, a fork of lightning ripped though the sky like a knife. Then she looked up and saw a limb fall. She knew no more.

Susan awoke to find she was being dropped by a pair of rough hands. Her eyes were blurry she could just make out a figure on a horse, a horse with no rider, and seven men with weapons. Her eyes cleared to see that the figure on the horse was Dor. Oh how she was happy that he might rescue her, but then she saw the dirty trick that followed. One of the men had snuck up behind him and thrown a rock the size of a cricket ball at the back of his head. He promptly fell off his horse. She was scared for his life but as she looked around for help all she saw was Hinnia, her horse.

"Run, Hinnia! Tell Peter! Run!" That was all it took for the horse to go, she started off in haste but then Susan heard the twang of a bow string. She saw the arrow fly, but even before she could see if it hit she again fell unconscious as a pair of hands grabbed her. Her leg was in so much pain she passed out.

_Susan could hear the sirens going off all around her. She was running but she didn't know where from or where to. She was just running. Her leg was in so much pain. She looked up and saw the White Witch holding here wand pointing it straight at her siblings who were all tied up. The sirens were still blaring. The White Witch said that she had to marry Rabadash or her siblings would die. She did as she was told and her siblings were set free. Rabadash tried to kiss her but she turned away. When she turned she saw Peter kissing Alastriel, Edmund kissing Ilonwy, Lucy kissing Tumnus, and Dor riding in on a horse. Dor challenged Rabadash to a duel for her honor. Dor won but the White witch turned him to stone just as he tried to put his arms around her._

Susan woke with a start. She still felt the pain in her leg. The sirens she noticed were the creak of the wagon she was in, but why wasn't she laying on the wagon? She felt something under her. She looked down to see her hands tied, but with someone else's hands tied around them. Around her were arms. Dor was tied to her. He was still knocked out, but it comforted Susan so much to feel his breathing. She looked around to find that the wagon they were lying in was open and made of little more than rough wood. She looked around to see that it must be late afternoon. She must have slept all through the night. There were plenty of rough Pirate looking men walking all around the wagon. She quickly closed her eyes again she didn't want them to know she was awake until she had decided what to do. Why did they have to tie her to Dor? That was not a queenly position to be in. Though she had to admit, if her leg didn't feel broken and she was surrounded by strange men, with her hands tied, she really would enjoy this position. Now how would she get out of this position? She would just have to wait for her siblings to either learn from Hinnia, or to decide she was gone to long. That was all the planning she could do. She would just have to wait on Aslan's time.

**A/N: Ok the italic is obviously a dream! I thought all the scary things in her life should be slammed together and then the fact that, Susan, being human, would feel self pity. Thus she would probably feel like everything was working for everyone but her. do you like? Open to critism! Please Reveiw!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I didn't write this. My friend ALEXA wrote it. We thought up this story together when we would pretend. I started writing it and she decided to help. She always would see from Alastriel's point of veiw anyway. But she would not steal anything from C. S. Lewis either. So please don't sue either of us. **

**_The Queen of Hearts_**

"_Midnight_

_My Life is constantly moving and evolving and I fear I have no control. There is no control, no balance or symmetry, I feel. I am caught by my desire to be desired. I am the product of my private loathing. I hate those who persecute me, yet I wish for them to love me. I disregard the notion of contentment and give in to the woes of the opinions of their harmful wills"_She wrote in the middle of the night. She had found that she couldn't sleep. Sleep was difficult for her. She knew that every morning she would wake, put on her mask of confidence in order to be able to face the world. She hated that. She would often notice that people seemed to loathe her own mannerisms. She could not blame them.She could not be Ilonwy. Ilonwy was, after all, giving, loving, secure in herself. Everyone, therefore, would love her, because she was so kind and intelligent. Alastriel, herself, was one of "them"—the ladies of the court, with no mentionable depth. She was the mob, although she desperately wished to change.She was, in fact, disappointed she could not be more like Ilonwy.It was a wonder that someone like her would talk to her at all. She loved her as that dear confidant she could not live without. At the same time she could not tell her what she knew. She could not admit that she had been so selfish.It had started around the time she had been aboard the boat. It was amazing, how it had all come about now that she thought about it. The black and silver ribbon in Ilonwy's hair had once revealed itself, and its encryption. It had been then she had realized the true identity of this kidnapped child. It had dated back to some years ago. All members of the royal court had received one upon their birth. They were enchanted things, meant for protection, given by Aslan, who graced Archenland often with his presence. They were different colors, each for a different rank. Hers, as a Lady, had been a deep crimson, but only Queens and Princesses were given the black and silver silk. Ilonwy was, indeed, the daughter of the King and Queen. At the time Alastriel had been sixteen. She had not wanted to admit it to herself, that the girl she had suffered with could be, in reality, her cousin. It was cruel thing, to her, at the time to forfeit the tiny bit of confidence she had left. She had, instead, held it inside, left it as a secret against her poor friend.It would, now, make Ilonwy despise her. She for so long had been afraid of losing the friendship, but she knew eventually it would be necessary to tell her, to admit to her the sin she had committed for years on end.

**A/N: I added in the Queen of Hearts bit at the top because Alastriel doesn't realize that her regret shows she has a Lion's Heart. I know that my friend is a better writer than i am but please review and tell her so yourself. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I wrote this but i surrender it to C. S. Lewis who would be able to write this far better. Please don't sue!**

There was something wrong. Edmund could sense it. It was the kind of feeling that made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He would get this feeling when someone was lying, but right now it felt like the situation was lying. There were to many coincidences. There had been sightings of Calormen bounty hunters in the area, yet Zedel the guard had insured him that his men took them back to the border away from the Cair. Susan was gone but one of the guards had promised Peter that she had just gone out for a quick ride and would be back in an hour or two. It was raining. The rain wasn't dangerous, but it was odd. Susan hated riding in the rain her hair was so long that it would give her a headache if it got any heavier especially when she was riding. Edmund and Peter had always laughed at this, but now it seemed to be pointing to something. Plus about an hour ago Dor went out to make sure Susan was alright and could find her way back in the rain. Dor hadn't been heard from or seen. None of it made since. Dor and Susan would comeback as quick as they could to make sure that no impeachment of honor was suggested.

The Archenlanders had just arrived and were changing into their dry clothes at the moment before they had a council with Narnia to discuss what to do about the Calormens.

Edmund was impatiently passing by a window in the hall when he noticed something. Outside the window was the guard's alcove for when it rained. They would leave their things in the small lockers their an then go about their duties or sleep if it wasn't their shift. In one of the lockers Edmund saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look again he saw a horn…_Susan's horn?! _Edmund stormed down the corridor, everything was starting to click. Susan had thought that she had simply misplaced her horn earlier that day. She was a little miffed when she had to go to her picnic with Dor without her horn. It was her life line and always made her feel comfortable. Like a man wouldn't feel at ease without some form of weapon she wouldn't feel at ease without her form of protection. She would get snappy and alert to the point of annoyance when she didn't have it. That was probably why her date with Dor had gone badly. But then she was so furious she ran of with out it. She had no means of protection and it had been hidden in a guard's locker. _Guards…guards…Ahh! _Edmund finally understood now. Zedel had told him that the bounty hunters had been escorted out of the country, plus Peter had been told by a guard that Susan was fine. Now he had come to where he needed to be. Edmund burst into Peter's room and immediately asked,

"Which guard told you that Susan had gone out for a ride?" He spoke harshly and fast.

"You could-" Peter was reading and didn't want to be interrupted, but Edmund knew this was important.

"JUST ANSWER!" He yelled. He hadn't meant to yell, but he was so anxious.

"Zedel. Who pulled your tail?" Peter was unaware of what was going on. Edmund paced over to the fire place and pulled Peter's best sword from the wall and handed it to him. Edmund already had his on he had been nervous all day and they didn't know what was to happen. Peter knew something was wrong so he put his sword in it's sheath around his belt as they walked. "What is going on, Edmund?"

"Susan is in trouble, and we need to relieve one of the guards." Peter hated it when Edmund would get into his cryptic "we are in to much of a hurry for me to tell you anything" mode. But he followed Edmund all the same. He knew his brother picked up on things most people didn't. Something about him starting off as judge at the age of twelve might have had something to do with it.

"Here we are."

**A/N: Do you think this centers to much on Edmund and Ilonwy? Please i am trying to be fair and give all the characters a turn, but it is hard. Please tell me what you think! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yes i wrote this, but if it wasn't for C. S. Lewis i probably wouldn't love writing as much as i do. So thank you, Lewis! Please don't sue!**

Ilonwy was waiting in the Hospital Quarters for Edmund. She had been practicing wheeling her chair around for quite sometime. Edmund had promised her that she would get to meet the Archenlanders. This prospect had really interested her. For some reason the green country sounded nice to her.

According to Edmund their were two very boisterous boys four or five years younger than her that would be coming. Their names were Cor and Corin. Edmund warned her that the two couldn't be told apart except for the fact that Cor was always doing something right and Corin was always doing something wrong. Aravis a young takeena from Calormen would be their as well. According two Lucy who was only three years older than them, the Takeena was turning into quite a pretty lady, and had Prince Cor's eye on her constantly. According to court rumor, Aravis and Cor had come all the way through Calormen to Archenland and ran through a desert to save the country from the Tisrock's irrational son, Rabadash. This however is another story that is told in other places. Ilonwy had picked all these things up just by keeping her ears open, for news of this small country.

_What could be taking Edmund so long? He was supposed to introduce me to them half an hour ago. I would like to meet them. They sound like such nice people. They probably don't want to meet a dirty old slave though any way… _

BANG!

Ilonwy heard a door to the Back Entry bang open. She wheeled around the door to see what it was. Their stood a dripping horse covered in mud. Ilonwy remember this horse from back in the time she was a body guard and was outside. She was Hinnia, Susan's horse companion.

"Hinnia?" Ilonwy asked cautiously. The horse finally saw her there and spoke in a voice so faint that it was barely heard over the rain outside.

"Queen Susan… kidnapped. Dor… hurt. Calormens…heading south through Shuddering Woods." Her words were all interupted with sharp breaths, and with the last words Hinnia collapsed right there in the entry way.

"Edmund, Lucy come quick!" Ilonwy screamed. She had no idea of what to do. She was to weak to stand for extended periods of time. She couldn't lift up a horse. As she thought of the fact that two or three bears might be needed to help the poor thing, Edmund, Lucy and Peter ran in. "Edmund, she said Susan-" Edmund cut her off out of lack of time.

"Has been kidnapped." He said it shortly and to the point. Lucy looked horrified and Peter looked ready to kill the one responsible.

"Calormens took her south through the Shuddering Woods, and Dor was hurt." Ilonwy told Edmund hurriedly.

"We need to get you to the keep." Edmund said. Ilonwy knew from being a bodyguard where and what the keep was. It was the secret place hidden in the middle of the castle for the royals to hide in when there was a threat. Really this was more for the laddies, the men would be out there fighting.

"But that is for important-" Ilonwy didn't want to be in the safety only meant for those above her. Once again however Edmund cut her off.

"You're important to me." With that he wheeled her around in her chair and they sped through the halls. The halls became less and less inhabited as the went inward. The outside rooms were most used because of the sunlight provided, but the inner chambers were forgotten to the outsiders. The royals and most trusted officials knew of the chambers there, yet no one spoke of them. As they wound through corridors as fast as they could Ilonwy noticed that Peter and Lucy had gone. When Edmund saw her looking he spoke,

"Some one has to tell the soldiers to get ready and move Hinnia. Lucy went to get the Archenlanders." As his sentences ended he came to a stop at the end of a corridor. Their was a door there and what looked like a broom cupboard. To Ilonwy's surprise he opened the broom cupboard. Once he opened that he wheeled her in and shut the door. As she was about to speak he lit a candle, then she saw the full extent of the room. It wasn't a cupboard. It was a stone room with a pantry at one side. That pantry was filled with food in jars and boxes. There was a grate for a fire, seven beds, a table with a deck of playing cards on it, various lamps, a cabinet in the corner, under which were great big kegs labeled: water and ale, and in the corner was a small door labeled: water chamber.

"Edmund, I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve such protection." Ilonwy felt nervous again. She hated when she would get like this.

"No. You deserve everything in the world. You are just like us. Why should we not share with you? Please take what we give you. I brought you here because I want you to be safe. I brought you here because... because I love you." Edmund said this while looking into her eyes in the dim light. He just wanted her to understand how much he meant it. Ilonwy finally understood that this man's love for her was second only to Aslan, and she finally understood that she truly loved him back.

"I love you, Edmund. I really love you. Please don't get hurt. Please just stay safe." He had been kneeling next to her chair and as she spoke she flung her arms around him. Her voice started to sound watery and very nasal. "I don't want to be alone. I don't think I can bare to lose someone else." He just held her there in his arms. He didn't want this moment to end.

"I don't want to lose you either, so please promise me you will stay safe until I return. Please stay here and don't leave this room until I come back." She laughed a watery laugh which turned into a cough. When she had finished coughing she spoke.

"Do you think I could find my way back out even if I wanted to?" Then she began to cough again. Edmund saw her shiver, so he jumped up and got her a blanket. He wrapped it securely around her. He hugged her again as the door opened. In came the Archenlanders and Lucy rubbing their eyes almost blinded by the light of one candle, after the dark halls.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, for her alone to hear. "Stay safe for me."

"You have to promise me you shall come back. I love you to much already." She whispered for his ear alone. He kissed her forehead and got up.

"I shall, if it be Aslan's will." He turned to Lucy and said, "Please take care of her, sister, and I don't care what is happening. None of you leave this room." He said looking directly at the boy standing further from the Takeena. "Be safe in Aslan's paws."

"And return on the Lion's breath." said Ilonwy as Edmund left. He looked back at her then closed the door so they could only hear his footsteps. Ilonwy pulled the blanket tighter around her. _If only I was back in his arms again._

**A/N: Sorry for the length, but i had to put it together. Edmund and Peter had just confronted the guard when this chapter began. I'll leave that to your imagination. Sorry for so much Edmund and Ilonwy. IT won't be focusing on them next chapter, promise. Do you like? Please reveiw!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Would i be sitting at this computer if i did own Narnia? No. And because i am sitting at this computer then it should be obvious that i don't own Narnia. (If only, if only) Please don't sue!**

Dor's head felt like a smithy dwarf hit him in the back of the head with a hammer, and it was throbbing like faun was using his head as a drum. _Why I am thinking of similes? Well, Mother always said I should write. This is not comfortable. What am I laying on? Or, more importantly, who is laying on me? _Dor opened his eyes a fraction and saw barely anything before he had to close them again. His head was in so much pain that he couldn't keep his eyes open. Then he felt a thick woolen cloak in between him and whoever was laying on him. He also felt her hands tied in between his and her extremely long hair draped all across him.

"_Susan." _He whispered as he thought of her and all that had happened earlier came back with a rush. "Susan, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked in such a small whisper only Susan could hear him.

"My leg is broken but I think I will be fine. How is your head?" She whispered so silently. He knew she was frightened, he could hear it in her voice.

"I'll live. Which leg is it? Are you comfortable?" He knew this was a stupid question once he said it.

"As comfortable as I could be considering. Your whole body must be asleep. I wouldn't be in this position, you know, if they hadn't tied us together." She would have been blushing if her blood level was normal, but she had lost a lot of blood from her leg.

"Well I'm glad, but I am glad I could hold you…. That came out wrong what I mean to say is…" After a couple of seconds Susan helped him.

"I sort of know what you mean. Plus this way we can talk with out them realizing we are awake. Umm… this might be weird but could you turn to the left?"

"Of course." He turned over. "Why, might I ask?" He was just being curious and trying to keep her mind off of other things, but she didn't know if she should answer. Well she decided that they were really close now, in more way than one, and she might as well tell him.

"If I get cut or scraped, sometimes body won't stop bleeding. My cuts sometimes just don't scab up like they should. So I will lose a lot of blood." Dor was very worried now, and he could feel her blood on his leg. He instinctively tightened his arms around her.

"Just keep warm with me." After a while Dor felt her breathing ease and when he knew she was asleep once more, he whispered to her sleeping form.

"I love you, Susan Pevensie, and I want to make sure that you will always and forever be my gentle queen." Then he felt himself being lulled into a deep sleep that could be only Aslan's blessing.

**A/N: Do you think this is to much romance and stuff? Please give me some feed back! I love reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I love writing, please don't sue me for it. Cheers to C. S. Lewis!**

Alastriel was enjoying watching her cousins. Yes her cousins were all together. Cor, Corin, and, though she had no clue she belonged to the family at all, Ilonwy. Cor, Corin, and Aravis were trying to keep their hosts from missing their loved ones. They were all extremely worried. Everyone was on edge, but the guests seemed to be doing more hosting than the hosts were. Archenlanders were just good at that. Lucy had the most to worry about: her sister, her brothers, and especially, her love. Everyone seemed to be in danger, so Cor and Corin were trying to distract them by playing as many games of cards and chess as they could. They even tried to make up a game of cards. That didn't end up to well.

Alastriel was brought into the keep as Edmund was leaving. Peter rushed her into the room and kissed her forehead in a farewell. She didn't really understand what was happening until Lucy told her. Ilonwy had been quiet in the beginning. She could be very quiet at times, but soon the boys brought her out of her shell. They didn't really have much of a way to tell time because no one thought to put a clock in here, and the boys forgot their pocket watches. So they would just eat when ever they were hungry. It turned out that Lucy and Ilonwy were pretty good cooks. Even though Ilonwy would spill things and let them boil over, she still had a good since of taste. The boys tried cooking once to keep themselves busy. That did not turn out very well, even for a marshwiggle it wouldn't have been any good. After a while they got really bored and Cor told his story, with numerous interruptions from Aravis. They asked Ilonwy's story and she was a bit hesitant to give it. Nevertheless she told her story in a very concise version. Soon the boys were exhausted from trying to keep the girls busy, and they fell asleep. Lucy to fell asleep a little while after the boys. The other girls all sat on two beds.

"So Susan just went out for a ride and got kidnapped?" Aravis asked, because every time they were about to bring it up Cor and Corin would change the subject.

"Yes. She was mad at Dor about something and she was going to the archery grounds, but Peter and I were there." Alastriel was explaining, but Ilonwy cut in.

"So you admit it! I didn't think you needed archery lessons Alastriel. Was he refining you shooting techniques?" Ilonwy said in mock surprise.

"How can you make something like that sound so dirty?" Alastriel asked wrinkling her nose.

"I can make almost anything sound dirty. You of all people shouldn't forget I was raised by a bunch of savage pirates." Ilonwy was tired, Alastriel could tell. She was only ever mean when she was tired or she really hated someone for something, and there were only two people in the world that she hated that much, but they thankfully were already dead.

"You don't mean that and you know it." Alastriel said calmly.

"You're right. Of course you're right. I'm just tired and worried. Back to the real subject, Susan came running into the hospital quarters after that and told us about how she saw your, cough, cough, archery lesson." Ilonwy was at first trying to cough to be funny, but now she couldn't stop.

"Here, Ilonwy take my handkerchief." Aravis offered the handkerchief, to Ilonwy, but she was doubled over coughing. Alastriel took it and gave it to Ilonwy. After another minute Ilonwy stopped coughing and got up to get a glass of water. Alastriel looked down at the bed that Ilonwy and she had been sitting on. She leaned down to look as she saw the handkerchief.

"Ilonwy, you're coughing up blood!" Alastriel exclaimed in panic.

"It's okay. I do that all the time, remember?" Ilonwy said looking tiredly at Alastriel.

"Yes, but I thought you were getting better. Shouldn't we wake Lucy?" Alastriel was really worried now. She thought that her friend was getting better. After all she could walk short distances now.

"No. She couldn't do anything about it. All the medicine is up in the hospital quarters. I just won't talk as much. Go on and tell Aravis what happened."

"Yes, please tell me what happened to Susan." Aravis just wanted to get Alastriel and Ilonwy to stop arguing. In the end, Alastriel told Aravis the story. By the end of the story Ilonwy was already asleep. The other girls went to sleep as well. Alastriel couldn't help, but think that Ilonwy would not stay well during their hiding.

**A/N: Is that to short? Come on people give me some feed back! Anyway, they ended up being in the keep for a couple of days. PLEASE REVEIW!! Pretty please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue. C. S. Lewis gets all the credit! Thank you!**

The wagon rolled over the bumps on the road. The couple tied up in on the floor of the wagon were jostled this way and that. They had been taken about a day or two ago. Neither of them could remember much from the previous hours except their injuries. The rough looking men in the front of the wagon and walking beside it had been drinking all night from bottles in a large wooden box the driver had under his feet. Some of them had stumbled so many times that they had finally given up and sat of the sides of the cart, constantly poking and nudging the two tided together.

One of the men sitting up with the driver had suddenly laughed at something the driver said. Then the wagon came to a sudden stop causing the two in the wagon to slide forward. The sun was half covered in clouds as the two prisoners were pulled out of the wagon. Their bounds were untied by a rough looking man, wearing a Calormen helmet.

"Only the lady." He said as he pulled Susan from Dor's grasp and another man tied him up once more.

"No, Susan." Dor said. Once Susan was pulled from Dor's arms, she immediately fell with a whimper.

"Ah, ur purty queen, sounds like a kicked dog. Ha…ha." Dor and Susan could both tell this man was quite drunk, as all his words were slurred together. "Nice hurr… you got there missy. Wonder what a price it'd fetch in Tashbaan." The drunken Calormen pulled out a long scimitar. Susan shivered and tried to crawl away but she just fell over. Her leg was bleeding far more than normal, and Dor knew that if the man made one wrong cut with that scimitar, she would be dead.

"No leave her alone. Take me do whatever you must to me, just leave her alone." The Calormens all laughed drunkenly.

"What would we want with you, boy?" They all laughed drunkenly and the first man was holding Susan up by her hair. She was crying. Finally Dor had enough. He didn't care about his head anymore. He didn't care that he was so greatly out numbered. All he cared about was Susan. She was crying. She was in pain. Dor had his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied together at his knees, but he still launched himself straight at the Calormen holding Susan.

The man did not see it coming, but Susan did. She bit the hand that was holding her head up, and fell out of Dor's way. She saw him fall on top of their captor. The man was so surprised he just fell backward, with his scimitar flying out of his hand. Finally Susan found herself to be useful. She grabbed the knife that had fallen on the ground, and held it out to Dor. She cut his bindings and handed him the Calormen's sword. Dor quickly cut down the man who was under him. The other Calormens were so slow from their drink that they finally reacted when they saw Dor bringing down one of their own. Some of them just ran at him as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast. Dor made pretty quick work of them one by one. They were all so impaired by their gluttony that they fell down with out much of a fight. Finally one of the last soldiers was the driver. He had had very little to drink, comparatively. He came at Dor, quickly.

Dor was already tired, after all he had just fought off quite a few men, but this man wasn't just a drunk, he had his wits about him. They soon were really fighting. The Calormen causing Dor back up more and more. Finally after all that fighting, Dor fell backwards. He had tripped over one of the bodies of the Calormens he had already defeated. The Calormen was raising his sword when behind him there was a "Thwang." The sound came from a sword of one of the fallen soldiers. It merely scraped his side however. Then he turned to the Queen who had been lying there bleeding, next to the dead bodies. Just as he turned, however, Dor took his chance. He jumped up with a yell and plunged his sword into the Calormen's belly. The Calormen fell awkwardly to the ground, behind were he had been stabbed as he turned.

"Susan are you alright? Susan?!" Dor ran as fast as he could over to Susan, who looked very pale.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said so quietly he could barely hear her. Dor tore of the shirt of one of the dead Calormens, smelled it, then threw it away only to use his.

"Sorry, Susan, but I'm going to have to ask you to show me your leg." She laughed at his awkwardness, but her laugh was so feeble, only a shadow of what it once was. She lifted her skirts which Dor now saw were soaked with blood. He saw a great gash in the side of her leg and quickly wrapped it as best he could. Susan was wincing in pain, but he just hurried as fast as he could. He ran up to the cart and cut to horse from its bonds. He then brought the horse over to Susan. He picked her up, pulling her with him on to the horse. Soon they were riding as fast as that old horse could go in the opposite direction.

"Please don't die, Susan, please don't die." was all Dor said on their ride back down the road as fast as the could go.

**A/N: Yes sappy, yes melodramatic. But isn't that what fanfics are for? PLEASE REVIEW! Give me critisism, give me coments, give me questions, give me corrections, just give me something! Thank you once again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: If i did own a good story would i still be in highschool? This is for C. S. Lewis. Thanking him for all the wonderful books he wrote. Don't sue me.**

Peter, Edmund and Tumnus had been leading their band of men on the same road for quite a long time, in Edmund's opinion at least. They had left late on the night of or early the morning after Susan's disappearance. All they knew was that the kidnappers were Calormen, which could mean anything. They had to go slower than Edmund would have liked because they didn't want to be making to much noise or wander into a trap. It's just the sort of thing that a smart Calormen would do. They didn't even know if this was ordered by the Tisroc, may he die a long a painful death, or if it was just a bunch of extremists mad about Rabadash getting turned down.

"Why can't Narnia just have peace and quiet for a year at a time?" Peter asked to no one in particular, but Edmund felt like he must answer.

"Because this is a challenge for us and for Narnia. If things were just peace and quiet all the time then we wouldn't need Aslan. When things get tough it reminds us that we must depend on Him." Edmund knew that this was why things weren't just butterflies and daisies. That was what made him depend on Aslan. When things went wrong, he learnt there was no way he could do this alone. That was in the Witch's dungeon, when he realized that he needed Aslan. The Protector of Narnia, then became his protector. They all rode on in silence until it was dark. Then they camped near a river and had a light supper. The next day they awoke to the sound of a horse running, extremely fast. One of the guards saw the approaching horse.

"Lord Dor, stop! Stop, man, stop!" The horse came to a halt just a little past where they had camped then it turned around. Dor slid off the horse with Susan in his arms.

"She needs medicine, quick!" Tumnus immediately got out Lucy's cordial, which she gave to him before they had left. Trembling he let one drop fall onto Susan's very cold, pale lips. She looked dead, but if you looked very closely you could see her chest moving up and down with each breath.

"She'll be alright, Dor." Dor had lain her down on a blanket, where the soldiers had been sitting before. He then rapped the blanket firmly around her.

"Fine, she'll be fine. Fine." Dor immediately blacked out from exhaustion. He lay there next to his love, and finally slept.

**A/N: Good? Bad? If you don't review it's sad. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this or taking the credit. Alastriel, Ilonwy, Dor and a few other characters mentioned in this story were thought up by my friend and I, while we were preteneding in her back yard. All of this stuff is from C.S. Lewis. Cheers to him!**

**A/N: For the sake of clearity, the italics is Aravis praying as she runs. **

Alastriel woke with a start to find herself in a dark unfamiliar place. She was beginning to get scared when she remembered that she had been taken down to the keep with the others. She was looking around to see why she had awoken in this dark place when she saw a light on the floor. It was a candle that had been knocked over and had set fire to some sheets. Alastriel jumped out of bed and threw her blanket onto the flames and began to stamp them out, when she realized the things on fire weren't sheets.

"Ilonwy!" Alastriel finally saw through her weary, sleep filled eyes, that the sheets were wrapped around her cousin's body. Once the fire was out, Alastriel still didn't know what to do. "Lucy! Please help!" Lucy got out of bed and lit a candle which shed some well needed light onto the scene. She saw Alastriel stomping on some smothering blankets and sheets that Ilonwy was wrapped up in.

"What in Aslan's name is going on?!" Lucy put her candle safely on the beside table as the Archenlanders began to stir.

"I woke up with a start and found Ilonwy wrapped up in sheets on the ground rapidly catching fire. Speaking of Ilonwy why hasn't she woken up? She must have lit the candle. So shouldn't she be awake?" Lucy couldn't help but agree with Alastriel. She did know though that Aslan worked in mysterious ways.

"Lets get her on the bed. You get her arms. There we go." Lucy checked Ilonwy's vitals. The first thing to be noticed was that her fever was back. Her pupils were dilated. Her pulse was also unnaturally quick. "Wait… Archenland fever! Alastriel get the boys out of here! Actually you better get out yourself. Aren't you an Archenland noble also? But please do catch Tumnus once you see him come back with the boys. Tell him all he assumed about Ilonwy's nationality was correct. And I will probably need his help with her fever. No others should know about this though. We aught to keep this a secret." When Alastriel nodded she ushered the boys who were rubbing sleep out of their eyes, out of the room.

"What's goin' on?" Yawned Aravis in a tired voice. She has just rubbing her eyes, when Lucy gave her an order.

"I need you to run upstairs to the hospital quarters and bring me the green, red, blue and purple bottles. Then grab some blankets by the beds, and run back down as quick as you can. Don't talk to anyone or explain what you are doing. Just run with haste, and pray." Aravis ran out of the room. She had never seen Lucy so serious. And Lucy didn't explain why like she normally would. So Aravis just ran up and around through the many corridors they had been lead through earlier.

She prayed. _Aslan, I don't even know what to pray for, but Ilonwy, Lord, I think she is really in trouble. Please help her. Please help Lucy to know what to do. Please help me to run as fast as I can. Please let no one get in the way. Just bless this path way to lead me where I must go, Aslan. Please. You lead Cor through the mountains, and me through the Tisroc's palace. Please lead me again. How many ways can I say please. I am truly sorry if I'm whining, but that seems to be what I must do at the moment. So please, Aslan, please. _At that moment in her prayer she came to a dead end. She banged the wall in anger. _ASLAN, PLEASE! _At the moment she kicked the wall a small door opened, in the wall. It was just the right size for a small child, but she could bend over and crawl through it easily enough. So she bent over and crawled through the door. She gasped as she entered the back of the hospital quarters. She would have jumped and shouted for joy until she remembered she must do this all in complete silence. So she went to the shelves and picked out the bottles Lucy had told her about. Then she grabbed some blankets off the foot of one of the beds. She crouched and got through the door, and closed it softly behind her. She ran through the dark halls thanking Aslan as she went. She reached the keep door, only a minute or two later.

"I have them. Aslan blessed us with a passage way." Aravis and Lucy set to work covering Ilonwy with the blankets and putting cool rags on her head. They kept on pouring the different cordials down her throat, but nothing seemed to work. Ilonwy never woke. She did toss and turn. Soon, she was calling.

"Edmund. Edmund, please help me. He's going to hurt me again." Ilonwy was tossing and turning, Sweat was rolling off of her face, wetting her gown.

"She's hallucinating. Just keep wiping her face. I don't know why she isn't responding to any of the cordials. I thought she was cured for the most part."

"Last night, she was coughing up blood, but she told us not to wake you. She said nothing could be done with out the medicines. Now I guess we shouldn't have listened to her." Ilonwy kept calling for Edmund. She tossed and turned for hours, while the girls did all they could to make her well. It just wasn't working. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Her pupils looked off, and her face was deathly pale. She screamed.

"No leave me alone! Don't touch me! What have I ever done to you? Leave me alone! Let me live! ASLAN, HELP ME!" Her voice sounded parched, and she curled up into a little ball. She wept, and wept, crying for Aslan.

"What can we do? What's wrong with her?" Aravis was scared. She had never heard anyone scream like that. She hadn't even sounded like that when Aslan tore her back.

"I guess we can only pray that Aslan will hear her cry." Lucy and Aravis knelt there in the dim light of the room, praying.

**A/N: Okay... do you like it? Please reveiw! I can't make it better with out good critism. **SpangleyPony & Odilyn23  
**thank you a million times over for reviewing! I did try to make it clearer. Usually the italics is when there is a flash back or some ones thoughts / dreams. Ilonwy's screams are because she is hallucinating and remembering what happened on the pirate ships. Can't say much more you have to keep reading. PLEASE REVEIW! Thank you for listening!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis already has his wonderful books. And no one could mistake my writing for his. Please don't sue me.**

**A/N: This is the chapter i have been longing to write. Aslan is more than just a name. I can't ever portray Him well enough, but i tried. **

Edmund was in the forest as the camp was being cleaned up. He had been trying to be helpful, but then he just got in the way. So he just left the soldiers to do their work. He was walking with Peter. They had been talking about the things that they always caught themselves thinking about, Ilonwy and Alastriel.

"Ed, I think she's caught me. I've evaded falling in love for years, but I think I just fell in it." Peter was looking at the ground thoughtfully as he spoke. "I just get annoyed with how she flirts so much. Why does she do that?" Edmund was lost in thought.

"Hmm. Yeah did you say something?" With Peter's annoyed look Edmund shook his head and regained what Peter had said. "Oh, yeah why does Alastriel flirt? She probably just does that for attention. After all she was raised in Archenland court, she probably did that to get attention back then. By now, it's most likely habit. Plus she was, just a week or so ago, part of the droves of women following you. She probably does that out of want to keep your attention." Edmund always had a reasonable answer, but Peter still didn't seem to understand.

"Then why do none of the other girls do that?" Peter asked as he threw a rock into the stream the were walking beside.

"You mean none of the girls we are close to. You must realize that is perfectly normal behavior for the other girls of the court. You just happen to spend your time around nicer girls. Lucy and Susan have no need to flirt. They are queens. They have men following them anyway, and by this time I suspect they are tired of it. Ilonwy isn't really around many men. Plus, for most of her living memory she has been taught that showing to much girl like behavior would be extremely punished. After all she has spent most of her life pretending to be a boy. If anything Alastriel is acting normally." They kept on walking silently until they saw a glint of golden up ahead. "Aslan!" They ran toward Him. There the Lion stood in all his glory. He was taller than a door way and wide as a door and a half. He had a serious expression on his face which made the two men stop dead in their tracks.

"Peter, Son of Adam, I'm afraid your brother has a job to do. Later you may ask questions, but at the moment he needs to make haste." Peter nodded from the place on the ground where the boys were kneeling. "Edmund, you must ride on me. We have no time to loose." Edmund obediently got onto the Lion's back. This was no time to ask questions. Sometimes one just needs to have blind faith, and Edmund learnt that he needed it constantly. Aslan was speaking to him, and even in the wind rushing past them, Edmund could still hear his distinct calm voice. "Edmund, the one you love is in great pain. The memories of her past will haunt her forever. Are you willing to love her even though her innocence was stolen long ago?" Edmund was sure as Aslan's own mountains when he replied.

"You shouldn't even have to ask. I feel now as though I have always loved her. I can't think of a future now with out her. I will do what ever I can to help her." Edmund's answer was a reflection of who he was and what he believed. There were absolutes, and there always would be. Sometimes there were tough decisions, but there was always right and wrong.

"Ilonwy is very ill and in a great deal of pain. She is hallucinating, and does not see what she should. Her eyes are open, yet she can only see the dark past. She will not recognize you until you have found a way to save her. The way is yours alone, no one can help you to find it." They had suddenly reached the castle. "Now, Son of Adam, if you love her go and save her!" Edmund ran. He did not know whether they had reached Cair Paravel so quickly by some magic or just by Aslan's majesty, all he knew was to run. Aslan, who some how was fitting through all the passage ways, even with his great size, He was still right on Edmund's heels. When they ran into the keep, Aslan spoke to the two frightened looking women who were leaning over a screaming figure.

"Daughters of Eve, you are needed in the hospital quarters. Please go to welcome your other sister." The girls curtsied hurriedly then ran out the door. Edmund didn't even notice they had left. He didn't hear Aslan's words or the hurried footsteps of the women leaving the room. He just saw the woman curled into a little ball. She was sobbing. She was covered in sweat; there was even blood on the corner of her mouth. Her braided hair was frizing in all different directions. She was rocking back and forth, clutching her legs to her body.

"No. No! Leave me be you murderer!" She screamed as she rocked back and forth, in her rhythmic trance. Edmund sat on the bed that was damp with sweat. His hand automatically felt her forehead. She was burning hot to the touch. There was a fire under her skin. She shrank away from his hand. "Leave me be! Go torment another soul! Go burn in Hell for all I care! Just leave me be, you vile snake!" Her words were so harsh and her face contorted with fear and rage. They hurt him, but he remembered Aslan's warning about her not recognizing him. Then he saw her eyes. They were not like they should be. One pupil was larger than the other, and they were both blood shot. Sweat was clinging to her face and hair. She had trails of tears rolling down her cheeks. She just kept screaming, "No! No!" over and over.

"You are not yourself, Ilonwy. I'm Edmund. I love you and I would never hurt you. Don't you see that it's me. I guess you couldn't. Your head is like fire. Fire… Ice!" Finally Edmund knew what to do he understood. He felt like ice constantly, cold as the witch's wand. He pulled her into him. He pulled her head and put her hot forehead directly on his scar. His scar always was colder than the frost; even the skin around it had turned bluish gray, over time. His scar was where he could always feel that shard of enchanted ice as his punishment. He held her in his embrace, with her head on this frozen part of his horrid past. He felt his scar begin to get warmer almost as though the ice was melting. Her head was feeling cooler, and she finally relaxed there in his arms. Her screams stopped. Soon they were replaced by sobs. Ilonwy finally had come back to the present. She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"They hurt me, Edmund. They really hurt me." Now she just collapsed into him, and he held her there as she cried. He hated seeing her so sad. She was shaking into him, and he could feel her tears soak into his shirt. Then he realized; he had almost lost her. Soon, he was crying too. They both wept there in Aslan's light, holding onto each other as though their lives depended on it. Edmund just was rocking her back and forth saying, "Shush, shush. It's okay now." Edmund wept because he almost lost one he loved, and how now she had helped him to subdue the ice. Ilonwy wept because she would always remember what happened on those boats, and at how cold that witch had made Edmund. Somehow she now understood, he had been hurt too. He wasn't hurt in the same way, yet he still felt pain from his past aswell. Aslan watched over them in silence. They didn't even realize He was there, but He knew that was just how things had always been and would always be. After all, He is the protector.

**A/N: Edmund's ice heals Ilonwy's fire. I couldn't have the classic "prince kisses princess and they live happily ever after." If your wondering, neither of them would have been very comfortable when Edmund was trying to cool her down, but life isn't always comfortable anyway. My thoughts are they got more comfortable when Ilonwy came back to the present. Ok do you like it? Is it to sappy? Please reveiw. Tell me your pet peaves and i will try to work for the reader. PLEASE REVEIW! thank you for listening. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Cheers to C. S. Lewis who wrote the Chronicles of Narnia, but you must realize that all of our stories are only a reflection of the Real Story, and that Story is one we all love, which makes us love these stories. just something to think about. Don't sue.**

Alastriel had been worried, extremely worried. She thought and thought to her self until she couldn't think clearly. _Archenland fever, that almost confirms it. I know what that ribbon means. Not to mention she looks just like the boys. I'm so selfish, I must tell her. If only she were awake. If only she were well. She's gotten so much worse. I thought she would get better. Lucy said she would get better. Of course, Lucy couldn't have known what was to happen. No one knew. Why did she come to me? Why does she still consider me a friend, even when I am still with holding things from her? I guess she wouldn't know that, and she wouldn't be my friend if she did either. Oh this is getting me nowhere. I need to tell her I must. I will tell her once she is well enough to handle it. _Alastriel turned to check the window again for any sign of the returning men. _What was that flash of gold? It ran in like a lion. Maybe I am losing it. _

"Cor, would you please watch the window for the men, I feel faint." Alastriel turned to her cousin and as she finished speaking she went to the next room to lay down.

"I think our cousin is a little, to easy to stress out don't you?" Corin asked as he leaned back in his chair whittling away at a block of wood.

"I think I would be stressed too. Ilonwy saved her from a fate worse than death. I would be at my whit's end if someone that close to me got really sick. Not to mention Alastriel had been on that ship for a while. Don't you think you would be a little edgy? I don't like seeing Ilonwy like that either. She seemed so nice, and I feel like I've seen her before. I don't see how though." Cor's younger brother narrowed his eyes looking quite thoughtful, which wasn't very normal for the outdoors type teenager.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but these things are adding up, whether anyone believes me or not. Father had Archenland fever a few years ago. It only happens to Archenlanders of noble blood. Alastriel knows something, and it is obvious. We had an older sister who was kidnapped just before we were born, who should have been around Ilonwy's age, if I did my math correctly. Plus you think she looks familiar, probably because you've seen a portrait of someone who looks just like her, our mother." Corin finished his reasoning with raised eyebrows, waiting for his brother's reaction.

"Wow, you used your head for something other than a head but. Corin, I'm impressed." Cor said smartly.

"Why thank you, dearest brother. Your compliments are always worth what it takes to get them. So, do you agree with my theory?

"Yes, but we aught to keep it to just ourselves for know. Sometimes these things are best left to come out in Aslan's time." Cor thought that Aslan's time would be when Alastriel would decide to admit these things, but it would all be for his plan.

"Until Aslan's time, then."

"Yes, Aslan's time."

**A/N: I thought that Cor and Corin should at least have a theory. NOTE: By the next chapter all the men will have returned. I realized if i ever wanted to get to my sequel, i would have to finish this one. Please reveiw. I need all the help i can get. Thank you for listening.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: This is but an addition to C. S. Lewis's story, which is but a reflection of God's story. Don't sue.**

**A/N: The men have returned and Dor will awake in the hospital quarters.**

Dor only heard mumbles and music, until some familiar voices came to his ears. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was blinding, and his head was throbbing like a dwarf was learning how to hammer, by using his skull for practice.

"Su?" He asked blearily. He had no idea where he was or what had happened, just that he hurt and he wanted to know Susan was fine.

"Susan's asleep now just like you should be. Now don't open your eyes, just drink this." The voice sounded strangely familiar. It sounded rather like Susan's voice but higher and more bouncy. Dor knew the voice, though he couldn't place the owner. He drank deeply of the goblet which was put to his lips. Once he had swallowed, he took a few deep breaths and fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamed. Beautiful and wonderful dreams they were too, but he would never remember them. He remembered a great golden lion, and a man wearing a crown of thorns. Both were greater than they seemed at first, but he would not remember his dream again, until it was the right time. His dream was going very smoothly until he felt a pounding in his head. He began to dream of trees being chopped down, dwarves banging their hammers, elephants, and all sorts of banging, throbbing, beating things.

"Su? Where am I? Where are you? Su?!" Dor groggily asked, until he realized there was no answer. He immediately opened his eyes in fright for Susan. The light blinded him for a second. He felt like he was going to be sick, then he looked over at the other bed and saw Susan. She was pale and very sickly looking, but she was smiling and her chest was moving up and down with the steadiness of her breath.

Dor was satisfied. As long as she was alright. He pulled himself into a sitting position in bed, and felt the heaviness of his head. He pulled his hand to it. Even his hand felt heavy. _What have I been doing, to put me in a state like this? _Then he remembered the wagon, the ropes, the men, the wounds, and Susan. That was why she was so hurt. He felt the bandages around his head and gently leaned against the back of the bed. He looked at Susan for a few minutes. He was so happy she lived. He was so happy that either of them survived. It was so lucky. No, it wasn't lucky, it was Aslan. He saved them, by giving him the last amount of strength, when he had none left on his own. It was a miracle of the Lion.

As he began to look around the room, he noticed something. He and Susan were not the only ones in there. In the bed on the other side of Susan, was that redhead Edmund was head over heels for. After all Edmund was right there. He was sitting in a chair but his head was resting on the bed, where he was holding the girl's hand. He was sound asleep, as was the girl.

Ilonwy, that must be her name. For some reason Dor knew that name, and kind of remembered a childhood playmate named Ilonwy. He sort of remembered her moving away one day. He asked where she had gone and why the grown ups were all sad. They said that she had moved to a different castle. Now that he thought back on it, he realized something bad must have happened to his friend. Maybe she died. They were quite young at the time, she could have died from some sort of fever or flu, quite easily.

As he was lost in thought, Tumnus and Peter came in the door.

"Ah, the hero awakes. Or at least we assume you to be the hero, seeing as you somehow escaped quite a few strong Calormens, brought Susan back in time, and there was no evidence of anyone else fighting on your side." Peter spoke to Dor as Tumnus got a bottle off of the shelf.

"Here you'll be wanting some of this by now. It's supposed to take away some of the pain, but I'm not making any promises. No doctor ever should make promises, but I'm the only one who will admit it." He gave Dor a goblet from which he drank deeply. "So what did happen, especially to your head? Because if that is some sort of magical wound you better tell us right away, since it needs a different medicine entirely." Dor shook his head then winced from the motion.

"No, its just from my being a fool. I'm not any hero either. Aslan just gifted me with strength I never would have had before. I needed to get Susan back so I said a prayer and did what I could." Dor didn't want anyone giving him the glory; it all belonged to Aslan.

"Alright, I understand what you are saying, but why don't you start from the beginning." Peter really wanted to know what had happened to his sister, and if this man had betrayed her honor.

"Okay so I started off looking for Susan, not wanting her to get stuck in a storm, you know? But by the time I got down the path, I found Susan being dragged into a wagon by a bunch of Calormens. Then I rushed in rashly and made one of the oldest mistakes in the book. I let one of the enemy get behind me, out of my want to get to Susan. Then before I knew what happened, a Calormen hit me in the back of the head with a huge rock, and I was out like a light. I seriously am surprised I lived, but it was all in Aslan's providence. So I woke up, it must have been hours later, to the feeling of hot liquid on my leg. Then I realized their was something on top of me, which happened to be your sister. The Calormens tied us up together. I think it was more out of lack of rope and maliciousness than anything else. So she had finally awoken too. That was terribly awkward, not uncomfortable, but awkward, seeing as I felt almost as if I was dishonoring her. You do realize I didn't have any choice, neither did she. My head was spinning, and extremely hurt, and her leg was broken, which was how I felt blood running down my leg. She told me how she would just keep bleeding until she ran out of blood, so I tried to turn her so her leg was, up but that would only work for so long. We trusted in Aslan's love though. Then when we woke the next morning and they tore Susan away from me. All of them were drunk, and they still had me tied up. One of the leaders wanted to cut her hair off. She couldn't even stand on her leg. Then I did something really called for and really stupid. I jumped on the leader. In Aslan's grace I knocked him over, and Susan could cut my bonds by his scimitar. Then I had to kill them all, but the last one was the problem. I had no strength left, and this was the driver who was not nearly so drunk. Then we began to fight, and I fell backwards. As I did, however, Susan, who had been on the ground, threw a sword at his back. It only scraped him, but when he turned around, I got my chance to jump up and stab him. Then I bandaged Susan up, and rode off towards you all. It was only by Aslan's grace that I did it. I was no great hero." Peter nodded.

"None of us are truly heroes. We are just the characters in Aslan's story." Dor had to say one more thing though.

"Peter, I did realize something from this. I love Susan and want to always protect her with all my heart and strength. When she is well enough, I want to ask her to marry me." Peter smiled.

"Aslan has a different way of working things out, doesn't He?"

**A/N: Sorry if it is to long, but i wanted Dor to tell Peter that he was tied up to Susan, and that he didn't mean to dishonor her. He also had to admit that he loved her. Please reveiw. I need as much help as i can get. If you don't like it tell me why. Thanks for listening.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm so sorry things have taken me so long. I've been weighed down under school. I felt like Peter would be a bit overwhelmed with everything happening, and only Aslan could help him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I thank C.S. Lewis for making a wonderful world for us all to continue to discover. This is to be to the glory of the true Aslan, JESUS CHRIST. **

Peter entered the library after talking to Dor. He didn't know what to say.

_We are all growing up. I knew this when I became a king, but I feel like everything is passing to quickly. Tumnus in love with Lucy, Edmund in love with Ilonwy, Dor in love with Susan, and I'm… I won't go there. Aslan, what is happening. The world is changing around us. I just want… I don't know what I want. I'm glad that the girls have such good men (and fauns) to take care of them. Aslan, you know I want to take care of Alastriel. Lord, even her name I love, but I strength to care for her. She has her flaws, but not nearly as many as mine. How could I always do what is best for her and for the country. What if those became two different things? What will happen if I die in battle? If we were to be married and she have a child, would she be able to live through child birth. Aslan, please show me the way I am to go. Please protect her. Help me to love her forever. Aslan, I don't think I could ever stop wanting to protect her._

Peter looked down, he hated to feel the tear falling from his eye. He hated to see the symbol of his helplessness splash onto the book on his desk. Then on the page something caught his eye.

"Then why do you doubt? I shall take care of her and I shall use you to do that. You must remember, however, that what is best is not always what she will want. I will shepherd you through the shadow lands and further up and further in. She will only be with you when you follow me. For as both of you grow closer to me you shall grow closer together." Peter recognized the page to be from a history book of Narnia. He read on the next page how Aslan said these words to Swanwhite's husband, the great Ecgetheow, on their wedding day.

_Thank you, Aslan. _Peter got up and walked speedily from the library. He entered the hospital wing and saw the three that he was looking for. Edmund looked up from watching Ilonwy, waiting for her to wake. Dor shook his head awake from dosing, and Tumnus turned around from the countertop his was working on.

"What is it Peter, you look like Christmas came early?" Edmund asked, before taking a deep breath and standing. He was tired of sitting in the same position, yet he wanted very much to be there when Ilonwy woke.

"I was confused, and Aslan sent me something to help." He showed all the boys who were becoming more and more like men. All of them had the same thought, "Thank You, Aslan, for your guidance."

**A/N: Remember I need some serious help with reveiws. Thank you Spangeley Pony, I tried to make this to explain Peter's thoughts better. Thank you all for listening. Please R & R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: With the land made by C.S. Lewis, I make a story to bring glory to JESUS CHRIST. don't sue.**

Ilonwy awoke from what felt like quite a long nap. Her eyes were full of old tears, and she didn't remember exactly what had happened. She looked around and saw she was once again in that same old hospital bed. She groaned slightly and tried to pull herself into a sitting position. She couldn't do this, because of something heavy on her lap. It was a head of messy black hair. She knew exactly who this head belonged to.

"Edmund." She whispered more to herself than him. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, but he was leaning forward so, that he rested his head in her lap. He didn't hear her call his name so she just sat there, and when she looked around and saw that no one else was awake in the room, she ran her fingers through his hair.

_This is crazy. _She thought to herself. _Why am I setting my self up to fall? I'm a pirate refugee. How could a king of Narnia love me? Well I know he loves me. He told me so, but we could never get married. He'll probably have an arranged marriage to some foreign princess. A beautiful girl, who wouldn't have freckles. Her hair would be one normal color, not five firey ones. She would be skinnier. She would eat like a lady. She would walk like a lady, talk like a lady. She would have to know everything, just like a lady. I could never be that. I am not as pretty as Susan or so sweet as Lucy. I don't have the queenly qualifications like Alastriel. How could he want to marry me? He is so smart, noble, and kind. He is just and honest. I don't even know my own middle name. I don't even know my last name, come to think of it. Who would he ask for my hand? Aslan is my only father, but would He even give it? Would He have one of the kings to rule over Narnia marry a slave girl? No, this is hopeless! _

Ilonwy didn't realize it, but the whole time she had been running her fingers through Edmund's hair. It seemed to keep her calm, at least a little more calm than she would have been. One single tear was rolling down her cheek. As her fingers ran through Edmund's messy hair, which was now just messier, she let her hand rest on his head. He had been facing the opposite way, but just then he turned his head to face her.

"Don't stop now." He whispered and kissed her hand which was now laying on the covers. Ilonwy chuckled to herself. Being too surprised and amused to do much more than continue running her fingers through his short dark hair.

"Your highness acts differently when he is just waking up." Ilonwy whispered so as to not wake Susan or Dor in the other beds.

"Please don't call me, You highness. What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"I highly doubt that you would normally sleep with your head on a slave girl's lap." Ilonwy said with raised eyebrows.

"Only ever yours." Edmund didn't know how much this melted Ilonwy's heart. Edmund stretched like a cat and sat up in his chair yawning. "Anyway, you aren't a slave girl."

"Then what am I, Edmund?" Ilonwy asked quickly wiping away the tear she had shed so that he wouldn't see.

"You are a guest of Narnia and someone I love." It broke Ilonwy's heart as she thought back to what she was thinking earlier.

"I love you to, but a king of Narnia and a refugee of the slave trade… how is this to work?" Ilonwy felt hopeless and almost wished that he wouldn't love her, so he could love whoever he was bound to marry.

"I wasn't always a king of Narnia. I once was the most foul traitor that ever walked in Narnia." Edmund said hating what he once was.

"But you aren't now. Now your noble and kind. Your just, forgiving and a great follower of Aslan. The people love you. Your siblings love you. I love you. You have changed completely from what you were." Ilonwy said with spirit in her soft voice.

"You've changed as well. You aren't in a slave ship any more. Alastriel loves you like a sister, Lucy is always worried about you. Susan will love you once you are both well enough to talk to each other. Peter better love you like a brother, because if he loves you in any other way, I'll kill him, and that's because I love you!" Edmund said quietly, yet passionately.

"At least we both can find good things about each other. Thank you, I needed that." Ilonwy asked shaking her head trying to hide a smile. Sometimes she needed affirmation, and Edmund was always ready to give it.

"I figured. One thing your not good at is hiding if you've been crying. You know you've been asleep for two days." He said handing her a handkerchief to better wipe her eyes.

"You haven't been to bed since then have you?" Ilonwy asked suspiciously.

"No, but I wanted to be here when you woke up. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember everything up to falling asleep in the keep. Then I woke up to find you holding my head to your chest. Do you know that you are really cold? I also saw or more felt than saw that Aslan was watching us. He brought you to me didn't He?"

"Yes, He knows I love you. Of course He knows everything, but it seems like He planned for me to love you. He stopped Peter and I as we were walking after Dor brought Susan back, and told me that you were in danger. He brought me here, and said that only I could figure out the way to bring you back. Then you were screaming and I felt your face and how hot it was. Do you know that you are really hot? So I thought of how cold I am. I realized heat and cold might be able to take care of each other."

"Is all the ice gone?" Ilonwy asked puzzled.

"No, is all the heat gone?" Edmund replied.

"No, but I do feel a great deal better. What does Lucy say I have anyway?" She asked thinking that if she never got better there would be a lot more of him holding her head to his chest, but she didn't think she would mind in the slightest.

"Archenland Fever, but you know this proves that you aren't just a slave girl. Archenland fever only happens to those who are of Archenland noble blood. So we could get married after all!" Edmund said this, but the second he had, his hand flew to his mouth. Both he and Ilonwy blushed. What a blush it was! Ilonwy held her hand to her mouth to try to hide her smile, but it just couldn't be hidden. She was turning far more red than Edmund, although he was turning quite a shade of pink. They heard the door creak open, and saw Alastriel step in, but once she saw the two very red people with hands over their mouth she said quickly,

"I'll come back at another time." She then hurriedly jumped out of the room closing the door behind her. She decided that she would just go in once Edmund came out and waited there.

While she was outside the door feeling very awkward, the two inside burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed until they both had sore ribs. It was a good thing that Tumnus had recently given Susan and Dor sleeping cordial or they would have been wakened by the laughing couple.

"Poor Alastriel, she's been checking up on you every three hours or so. I think she is trying to get her priorities straight." Edmund said out of breath after their laugh.

"Yes, I need to talk to her. We should probably let her in don't you think?" Ilonwy said then took a look under Edmund's eyes. "Why don't you let her in on your way to go get some sleep, in your own bed, not a chair?" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but I know someone will come wake me up before I can sleep. Oh I might as well get out of here before Alastriel starts telling you about the ball tonight. I thought it was hilarious that they would hold a ball in honor of Susan's return, even though Susan and her rescuer couldn't attend. I better get some sleep before then anyway. I'll get moving." He leaned down from where he was standing and kissed her forehead. "I love you, so please try to stay well for me."

"I love you! I'll try my best." Ilonwy said as he left the room. Alastriel entered sheepishly.

"Should I ask what I walked into back there?" Alastriel said with a half smile.

"Nothing, but the slip of a king's tongue. He made the mistake of saying what he thought instead of what he thought he should have said. I'll tell you at a better time. Just remind me on a later date." Ilonwy smiled whole heartedly.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I just came in to…" she couldn't. Alastriel couldn't tell her that she had betrayed her, and kept the truth from her for so long. Ilonwy looked so happy. She had joy in her eyes. Alastriel decided she would have to tell and everyone else in the morning before packing her bags and excepting her fate. "Say I was really worried about you. Don't you dare do that again! What a way to wake someone up, set yourself on fire! By the Lion's mane you scared me to death!" Alastriel and Ilonwy talked like the old friends they were until Alastriel went to the ball and Ilonwy got some more sleep.

Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we practice to deceive.

**A/N: Ok Yippee! Finally we're unwraveling the web spun by time! Oky Doky. I can't wait to get going with this. Unfortunantly, I'm in highschool and kept under the burden of homework. :-P My good friend Alexa will be writing the next chapter with only a few minor corrections from me, due to timeline changes. I've said in earlier chapters, that she and i thought up this story while playing. So this next chapter will be hers. Please read. PLease review! If you think Alexa is a better writer say so, IN A REVIEW! Thanks for listening.**


	27. Chapter 27 Alastriel's Redemption

**DISCLAIMER: MY FRIEND ALEXA WROTE THIS! She has helped me alot with this story and writes some of the Alastriel bits. We thought up this story when we would play in her grandmother's back yard. Alexa, if you are reading this, i hope i am giving you the right amount of credit. Let it be to the glory of GOD! Don't sue!**

The fever had long ago broken. Edmund, however, had used every excuse he could find to stay with Ilonwy. Alastriel knew, without a doubt, he was in love with Ilonwy. It was magical, she supposed. She wouldn't know. Alastriel had been so wrapped up in her own fondness of Peter she had put her sensibility to a halt. She was not worthy to be a Queen. She was destined for a lifetime bearing the children of a pig from Archenland, a Duke, in fact. Her heart was broken, anyway. Peter was to blame. As she stared at Ilonwy's unconscious smile she remembered her woes of the night. There had, indeed, been a ball. She had attended without an escort, turning down every suitor in hopes she would be asked by him. He had been there, but all night with another Duchess, beautiful and graceful alike. All night she had sat beside Edmund, who moaned on about how Ilonwy could not possibly attend. It was ultimately fair, she knew, that Ilonwy receive love, and Alastriel be played upon by the High King and then discarded as a piece of unused lumber. It was cruel payback for all she had done. She thought more about it as the minutes progressed and she sat waiting for daybreak.

It was another three hours until Ilonwy's eyes finally opened. She finally sat up, and noticed Alastriel's presence. She, at that point, had been nodding off due to her own infinite recollections. "Alastriel," she smiled, "Good Morning. I suppose we should wake Edmund up as well, unless it is his intention to sleep far past a reasonable hour." Her laugh was lively. It woke Alastriel up from her half-slumber.

"Yes. I think we should," she said this somberly, "It is my plan to tell all of you something, something I've done, something I've kept." Ilonwy bit her lip,

"What is it, Alastriel? It is alright if you just tell me." Her eyes were understanding and compassionate. She sighed to herself, wishing that they could stay that way.

"No, I apologize. I must tell everyone, much to my regret. It is what I deserve." Ilonwy threw a pair of socks she had been mending at Edmund, who groggily said good morning to both of the girls, from the couch which he had moved to the hospital quarters.

"What's the meaning of this, now?" he said, sleepily stretching his arms. Ilonwy solemnly faced Edmund,

"Alastriel has something she'd like to tell all of us. Would you mind running to wake your brother and your sister?" Edmund rose without hesitation, leaving Ilonwy and Alastriel alone. "I wish you would tell me first," Ilonwy said, folding her arms. "It can't be that serious, now?" In the slight chill of the morning air Alastriel pulled her robe tight against her skin.

"It is, I fear. It is about you, Ilonwy. There's nothing I can say that will make this easier. I've been so horrible, so cold hearted."

"Alastriel, you might be pretentious and sure of yourself, but you've never been completely horrible. You might think yourself so, but I don't believe you are." Ilonwy had a way of making people feel better about themselves. It was slightly comforting in most situations, but today there was nothing that could lull her. Their conversation drew to a close as a flustered Peter walked into the room, obviously upset at being awoken so early.

"Ed says you've got a tale for us, Alastriel? It must be very important for you having to wake us all up in such a manner." His tone was somewhat demanding.

"It is," she said, emotionless, "I can assure you, it is." He took a seat, staring at the girl who wouldn't return anyone's glance. Susan sat in her hospital bed after finally waking up to Edmund shaking her. Dor grudgingly woke with a moan, and Lucy sat beside their older brothers. Everyone waited patiently for Alastriel to begin.

"I know you all are tired, but there's something that you need to know," her voice was monotonous, drained of any sort of enthusiasm or feeling. "I've known the very thing you all are just figuring out. I, myself, tried to hide it as long as I could, thinking that if Ilonwy was better than me in rank, you would all cast me aside completely, and she would loathe me for eternity. I'll begin with when I discovered it." She walked to Ilonwy's side, "May I see your hair ribbon, please?" she said weakly. As Ilonwy untied her long red hair, she gave her friend a look of remorse. She placed the delicately stitched piece into her hand. Alastriel untied her own hair, pulling out the crimson thing and displaying them in either hand. "I suppose Ilonwy's told you that this is the only thing she has of her past." Edmund nodded, while Peter and his sisters stared on in bewilderment. "This is how I found out, really. You see, these are gifts from our mothers. As a duchess, I received one denoting my rank of nobility, which was red. Silver and black, however, denote the rank of a princess. Ilonwy, indeed, is Cor and Corin's lost sister." The room was silent, for a moment. "They are for protection, enchanted with Aslan's song of life, sewn by our mothers. It is finally hers to treasure, and I pray that in time her highness will forgive me." She pleadingly looked at Ilonwy, whose eyes, though gentle, were disappointed. Edmund looked upon her in particular confusion. He was the first to speak, in fact.

"Why would you do that to a girl who helped you so much?" he asked, softly. "She was always caring for you, helping you, and you've, at the same time, not repaid the favor."

"I am a pompous, arrogant, petty girl, Edmund. I deserve what I've gotten; I'll deserve what I get. All I really want is Ilonwy to prosper, now, and not focus on the girl that forsook her. As you've all seen, I'm not worth anyone's time." She curtsied, looking to Ilonwy, "Good day, your highness, and I bid thee farewell. As for their highnesses Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy I must say I've appreciated my stay." Lucy stood, being the sensitive of the four,

"We've all something to regret, Alastriel. And besides, you've nowhere to go besides Archenland, and we've been so determined to finding you a good suitor so we can avoid that."

"Dear Lucy, I wouldn't waste any more time on me, in particular. There is no one for me here. I told you I deserve what I'll get."

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic, Alastriel?" Susan said, rolling her eyes, "After all, you and my older brother have been a bit close for good friends, now? Don't pretend to deny it." Peter flushed, eyes evading contact.

"No, really. He's much more interested in other girls, now, Susan. I'm not one to lie, and say I haven't gotten ideas, but really—." Ilonwy rose out of bed, a bit unsteadily

"Really, then you're my cousin?" she remarked, smirking, "What a lovely idea, that I actually have a family. You have to stick around i have a million and more questions for you!" She was beaming. The results were not what Alastriel had been expecting. Edmund rose to help Ilonwy, nodding to Alastriel. Lucy clapped in joy,

"Your eyes are very similar." She smiled. "I'm surprised I didn't see it before."

"But what about what I did?" she said, as Ilonwy placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must be furious I wouldn't tell you before?" Ilonwy smiled.

"Sure I am." Edmund had led her to a comfortable seat beside him. "I'll just forgive you, of course. I wouldn't want you marrying that old pig of a Duke." Her smile transformed into more of a sly one. "There's someone much more suited for you, of course." Edmund joined in,

"I won't pretend Su hasn't told us about it, Alastriel. She's seen you two around. What about you, Lu? Have you seen it, then?"

"I'd say!" she giggled, jovially. Peter smiled,

"Yes, yes, get on with it."

"What are your intentions, then?" Edmund smirked, looking to his brother, "I know she's a 'pretentious snob', but no one deserves to spend the whole night sitting by a man who can't stop talking about his would-be date." His cheeks were practically as red as they ribbon Alastriel held.

"It's quite alright." She said, as she made for the door. "I'll get my things and be off before noon."

"Ed's right, Alastriel, you shouldn't have to leave," Peter stood, daring to look into Alastriel's eyes. They were as pretty as Peter expected them to be. "You don't know the whole story, though. Alastriel and I've spent our fair share of time together, but lately I've noticed she's rather flirtatious with men other than myself. I have to say, I was a bit angry when I caught her talking with one of those stuffy suitors waiting for Lucy yesterday."

"Yes," she said, "He was asking if Lucy had anyone in mind for a husband. I was explaining to him that all of you were already planning a wedding. I hope that's alright." Susan giggled,

"Pete, it seems you toyed with the Duchess Pricilla for nothing, then." Again, his cheeks turned bright red,

"Get on with it." Edmund grinned, urging him forward. He shyly approached Alastriel, and shrugged,

"I suppose this is an apology, then."

"Alright. It is accepted," she sighed wearily. "I hope that I didn't bother you with all my pointless flirtation, then."

"It wasn't exactly pointless." He smiled slyly, "Now, was it?" He bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Alastriel blushed.

"No. I suppose not, then."

**A/N: Isn't my friend a wonderful writer. Obviously we would "play Narnia" before we even knew about fan fiction and my character was Ilonwy. She was Alastriel and I always ask her for help with Alastriel's character when I'm writing. So i asked her to just go ahead and write this chapter. She wrote one a while back as well. You'll find them with longer names on the chapters list. Anyway. Reviews are extremely appreciated. so please REVIEW! thank you for listening.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I did write this, but i took the world from C.S. Lewis. I'm not making any profit. This is all to the glory of GOD. Don't sue!**

"I think we tired her out don't you?" Corin asked Cor as they looked at their sleeping older, yet little sister. They decided they would call her little sister because they happened to be incredibly tall, and even though she was tall for a girl she was little to them. That day they had their thoughts confirmed about Ilonwy. They indeed had a sister. They took her outside for the first time since Edmund found her under the apple tree. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself, but now she was exhausted.

They took a short walk, and when Ilonwy got too tired, they pushed her in her wheeled chair as fast as they could. She cheered for them all as they played a game of rugby. She couldn't pick a side seeing as it was Edmund, and Cor versus Peter, and Corin. No one was really keeping score, but Corin insisted he had won. They walked around in the garden, and Edmund gave Ilonwy a rose. On seeing this her brothers thought it was a good idea, so they picked every kind of flower they saw and gave her two very messy bouquets. They didn't see that she had wrapped the rose safely in a handkerchief to save. Cor must of thought Edmund was smart however, because he sneaked a rose, safely, into Aravis's bag. Ilonwy saw this, but she didn't say anything. She was going to learn to be a nice sister.

All of them seemed to have a day off. One of the smiths of the castle must have been very busy making such nice wheeled chairs, because Susan and Dor joined in the fun. They even had a wheel chair race, which Dor of course won, but the next time, he let the girls win. They practiced archery and broad sword fighting. Ilonwy found she had a good eye for a crossbow, she of course didn't attempt any of the other sports. However after the horseback riding, in which Edmund held Ilonwy in front of him on the saddle, they all decided to call it a day. They went inside and in front of the fire, while sipping hot cocoa, Dor told them a great story. Although she loved the story by the end of it, Ilonwy was asleep.

"If she falls asleep listening to Dor's stories, she'll never stay awake when listening to Father's stories in Archenland." Cor said as the group looked at their sleeping friend.

"Archenland, when is she going to Archenland?" Edmund didn't want her to leave. He knew the most about her. He should get to stay with her and she with him. What if she needed him? He would have to be with her.

"As soon as possible. She hasn't even met her own father, or seen her own country. She needs to come to Archenland." Corin said vehemently. He had just gotten his 'little' sister, and he had already gotten the protective brother complex.

"Edmund, you are always welcome at Anvard, father loves like a son." as Cor said this Peter was coughing in the background something that sounded strangely like 'in law'. "My point is, why don't you just come with us? We'd love to have you, Ilonwy would especially. Plus, our court is so small it would be almost like a retreat for you." Cor finished diplomatically.

"Peter,-?" Edmund said, but he was cut off.

"Yes. Now that you've met the girl, I wouldn't want to be the one to keep you apart. Especially as you would be moping around here the whole time. Make sure Ilonwy gets oriented into society. I'm sure Susan and Lucy are already planning a ball for her. She needs to be ready for all that etiquette and stuff." Edmund shook his brother's hand and went out of the room to find his sister. Finally he found Lucy in the Library.

"Lucy, you need to get outside more. All this work in the library, your going to get sick from lack of fresh air. Listen Ilonwy, Cor, Corin, and I are going to Anvard. Ilonwy will probably need a few dresses to borrow until she has her own made there. Could she borrow some of yours? I know she's taller, but…" Edmund was at a loss for what to do about women's clothing. All he knew was the only clothes Ilonwy had were the uniform she wore as Lucy's body guard and the gown and jacket she wore in the hospital quarters. Even today she was once again wearing that old uniform. He knew she needed some new things for entering a court as a princess. The Archenlanders would make her plenty of dresses he was sure, but she needed something to wear on the way.

"She'll probably fit into Susan's things. I'll pack her some. If you are leaving tomorrow, you had better get packing yourself! Enjoy yourself Edmund, and make sure to wait until all of us are there, before you marry the girl!" She was giggling at the look of shock on her brother's face. "I know you Edmund, and I have never seen you happier than when you are with her. It's good, she is a wonderful girl. She's just right for you. You had better ask her father for her hand first and warn her brothers, though. Don't forget your manners, and give her time, you know she's new to all of this stuff. She's never even worn a proper gown, before. She has a lot to get used to." Lucy said smiling.

"Lucy, you are full of advice. Thank you. Maybe you should write a book, so I don't forget. I will do as you say though, and please don't say anything about this until I have asked her and she has said yes." Edmund begged.

"Alright. Hurry up, you have a lot of packing to do!" Edmund gave his grown up little sister a hug, and ran on to his bed room to pack. He couldn't wait to see Ilonwy turn into the princess, or queen that she would soon be.

**A/N: The whole thing is about sisters. Edmund has to realize his sisters are growing up, and how far behind Ilonwy is in everything they have already learnt. The twins call Ilonwy little just because they can look down on her. I know it would be hard for Susan, and Dor with so many injuries to race, but they wouldn't have been going very fast. I wanted them to have some fun. Please REVIEW! thank you for listening!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: With the help of Lewis This is to the glory of GOD. Don't sue me. **

Ilonwy woke up in a big bed with fluffy quilts and a canopy. _Why were we celebrating? Why am I in a nice room? Oh yes they have found me to be a princess. How could this be true? I don't feel worthy to be a princess. I don't feel worthy to be in the presence of these kings and queens. They are so wise, and I know close to nothing. How could I deserve this great gift? Aslan, I know You have a plan in this, but I feel so out of place. Please give me the strength and the wisdom I will need. I don't think that I am ready for this. You must think I am since it is happening. Aslan, You know I love Edmund, please help us to do what is right in your eyes. I feel so unsteady right now, please give me strength. _

The room had a great big window that faced out towards Archenland. Soon she would be traveling there. This was scary for her. She would meet new people. She would have to learn new things. She didn't have the slightest idea of how to do the things that would soon be required of her. She had to admit she was frightened of the future. The southern mountains she looked over were dangerous and scary, yet there was still beauty to be found in them. _If there were no scary things or evil things in the world, then we would have no reason to turn to Aslan. _

She remembered what happened yesterday up until the story Dor had told. It was a great story and she wished she had heard the ending. She was tired out.

Ilonwy took a step away from the beautiful window she was looking through. The southern mountains were to much to handle at the moment. She would be moving again. Her world would change again, only this time Aslan had given her more constants. Aslan Himself was her only constant in the beginning of her journey. Then Alastriel became her other constant. She seemed to be in constant need, but ready to give support, when it was needed most. Now Edmund had become a great constant. He probably wouldn't leave even if she asked him to. She was glad of this. She needed him. She didn't even know when she had begun to love him. She felt like she always had now. Then Dor, Peter, Tumnus, Cor and Corin were all like new brothers to her. Susan and Lucy were like sisters for her. It was at this moment Ilonwy realized she had a family. They loved her. She loved them, and she would soon meet many more people to love. She would soon find a countries to love. In this Ilonwy found her hope.

**A/N: I thought Ilonwy would be confused by all that was changing. She needed to work it all out in her head. Really Aslan sent her hope and strength when she asked for it. Please review! Thank you for listening.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: To GOD's glory only. Thank you C. S. Lewis! Cheers! Don't sue!**

Ilonwy turned back around to her bed and found to a note on her bedside table. She still was full of wonder because of the amazing room she had been given to stay in and all the other great things Aslan provided, but now her mind was elsewhere. _I knew it. I knew that this would happen. Oh well. It would come out sooner or later, so I might as well tell him first. _

Ilonwy turned around to the wardrobe to find something to wear. She opened it and was amazed to see six dresses of beautiful colors. She chose a green one. She knew they must have once been Susan's, but that just made her love her new found sisters more. She pulled it on carefully and tied the strings in the back so that it fit, though it wasn't nearly as tight as Alastriel or Susan would have suggested. Ilonwy turned to her beside table and picked up the comb she had laid there earlier. Last night the old nymph wife, who had been appointed to help Ilonwy, (even though Ilonwy had protested that she didn't need help) had set up the most wonderful bath for her. Ilonwy had never taken a bath with so many beautiful scents and soaps. It made her body feel so much better after all that hot bath, that she didn't feel nearly as tired today. She smelled her own hair now as she combed it out. She had never felt so clean. Before she would only wash herself in the tub in the servants quarters. She combed out her hair and let it fall around her shoulders before going out.

She held the note in her hand as she searched the corridors for Edmund. Finally she ran into a young squirrel who said,

"His highness was in the library not ten minutes ago, My lady." The little squirrel maid dipped a curtsey and went back to her work. Ilonwy was slightly confused by being call "My lady". That was by no means normal. She walked quickly on her way to the Library. She wheeled around into the door way and nearly ran into Tumnus.

"Pardon me, My la… Oh it's you Ilonwy! How are you feeling today? Walking I see." Tumnus asked friendlily. Ilonwy shook her head groggily.

"Yes, I hope I don't have to use the wheeled chair any more. You don't think I will do you?" Ilonwy asked looking up at Tumnus.

"You only have to use it if you think you'll need it." Tumnus said.

"Great! No, I won't be needing it." Ilonwy was quite ready to stay on her own two feet now.

"Alright then, I need to go give Dor and Susan some cordials. So I'll be off then! Good morning!" Tumnus left with a wave of his hand. Ilonwy walked past a few bookshelves until she saw Edmund at a table, with his eyes scanning over a few great tomes, while scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Ilonwy bit her lip. She had a long way to go.

"Good morning, Edmund!" She said cheerily. "Why in heavens name have people decided to call me "My lady" all of a sudden?" She came up to him smiling and trying not to look at the great book. She was very nervous and began to bite her lip.

"Well now it's proved you are a lady, and that comes with a great amount of respect. Plus…" Edmund looked up from his work and saw her, "Wow, you're beautiful! You always are, you just look different today. Anyway… back to the subject… what was I saying? Oh, yeah! I went from being called the scrawny two-legged to Your Highness, within a week. Now the only thing you have to do is live up to it. I see you got my note. Did you like it?" Ilonwy was surprised to see him biting his lip as well. What did he have to be nervous about?

"Uhh, well … you see…" Ilonwy bumbled.

"You didn't like it! Oh I'm sorry. It was stupid." Edmund said not meeting her eyes.

"No, I would like it, and I'm sure it isn't stupid. This is embarrassing…" Ilonwy hated seeing him look sad. She kept wondering what he had written.

"I'm sorry this if it's embarrassing. I shouldn't have written it." Edmund still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No, that's not embarrassing, it's just I can't read it."

"Was my handwriting to messy?" Edmund asked finally looking up.

"No, your handwriting is fine. It's just I can't read it." Edmund for the thousandth time cut her off.

"What do you mean you can't read it?" He asked tilting his head. Ilonwy put her finger on his lips.

"I'll explain, if you just wouldn't interrupt." She said just a tad bit annoyed on top of her embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah sure!" He agreed hastily.

"You forget, Edmund, I was on a slave ship from when I was four to basically now. Who did you expect to teach me to read? I don't even know all my letters! I'm sure whatever you wrote is beautiful, but no matter how great it is, I can't read it. That's why I'm embarrassed. Sorry." Ilonwy was blushing. She forgot to take her finger from his lips. She removed it, and was now the one avoiding meeting his gaze. "So, could you read it to me?" She asked chancing a glance up.

"Sure, but I think you would enjoy it more if I taught you how to read it."

"Yes, I would like that."

**A/N: Sorry if it is to much Ilonwy, but it takes me longer to get other characters. Exams coming! Help! The story will probably be on hold until exams are over. please pray for me. I need all the help i can get. REVIEW! pretty please? Thank you for listening!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: To GOD be the glory. I own nothing! Cheers to C. S. Lewis! Please don't sue!**

Susan was in her room after a few nights in the hospital quarters. She was trying to read a speech Peter had asked her to check over, but her thoughts always got sidetracked.

_Why does everything happen so quickly? What in the world has been going on for the past few weeks? First a sick slave, then Lucy began changing protocol, then Edmund fell head over heels for the slave, then I got kidnapped, the Dor got stuck with me, then he rescued me, then slave got worse, then she turned out to be a princess, Peter finally admitted his feelings for the slave princess's cousin, then Edmund decided to go with the princess to Archenland, and everything is going too fast! Not to mention I'm so out of sorts that I am talking to myself, in run on sentences to boot! _

_Edmund is in love! Edmund in love! This is crazy! Usually sensible, unromantic, wise Edmund is hooked. Thank heavens this didn't happen earlier, there would have been age issues. Thinking of which, Lucy is not old enough to marry! She is trying to change the protocol, and I don't care what she says about corsets; she is doing that so she can marry Tumnus. There's no one better for her, but still she is only… oh my word… she's nearly seventeen! We all got so caught up in things; I totally forgot her birthday is in a month! Yikes that means plans and a great party. One more year and she will be old enough to marry! The Lion's mane! When did all this happen? Peter will probably marry Alastriel in no time! Their just so alike, it's insane! She's beautiful and needy. Peter is handsome and wants to be needed! Ha! Aslan couldn't have planned this out more perfectly. _

_But what about me? Dor is well he… he… oh by the Lion's Mane! This is impossible. He's lovable. He's a great, romantic, story telling, imaginative, strong, but sensitive suitor. He's perfect, but I don't know if he loves me for me or for my kingdom, or because he feels guilty for being tied to me. I know I love him because I just do. He cares for me, I think. That's why I love him! He's caring and gentle. He's so humble, it's amazing. I love him, and that's just what I need to know. If only he would tell me that he loves me, then I could tell him of my love for him. It would be terrible if I just came out and said "Oh Dor, I love you!" Life just doesn't work that way. Whenever that happens something always goes wrong. I would be turned down or something awful would happen. Oh, Susan, you stupid girl, stop talking to yourself! _

She could feel her body wanting to cry, but she didn't want to let it. She wouldn't cry. She refused herself that luxury. She turned back to the speech, but it was as if her eyes refused to read, and her brain refused to comprehend. She heard footsteps coming towards her door and she quickly wiped her eyes, just in case there was any trace of a tear. There was a slow knock on the door.

"Come in." She said in a shaky voice.

"Susan, I was wondering, umm. Since Tumnus let us out of the wheeled chairs, do you want to stroll in the garden for a bit?" It was Dor. His half smile was perfect. She just felt like all of him was perfect. She was wrong she knew, but she would let herself be biased, when it came to him.

"Of course, this speech was getting tiresome anyway." She left the papers there on the couch and got up to follow him.

**A/N: Susan needed to think things through. She probably is one of those characters who could be said to think to much. It reminds me of one of my teachers saying to me, "__-my name-__, stop thinking! Your just confusing yourself!" That was my science teacher. i think she has so much fun confusing us that she doesn't want me to help. Thanks for praying for my exams it helped. New semester is coming! Now i will be working for a while on my story though! PLEASE Review! Thank you for listening!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All Credit to GOD my true KING. Cheers to Lewis! I own nothing! Don't sue!**

Everyone was at dinner tonight. They held it in a private dining room where they would often eat breakfast. It was a farewell dinner for Edmund, Ilonwy, Corin, Cor, and Aravis. Ilonwy was leaning over a piece of paper and mouthing something to herself over and over.

"What are you doing Ilonwy?" Lucy asked as she came to sit across from Ilonwy. Ilonwy blushed as she looked up from that piece of parchment.

"Learning the alphabet." Ilonwy said smiling. "I just never really learnt it before. I can't read and write yet, but Edmund said he'd teach me." She was biting her lip and smiling nervously. She had to get used to being behind in everything, but that didn't mean she liked telling other people. Lucy was good about it though.

"Oh, I guess we all just assumed that you knew already. That's interesting. Has he taught you the song." Lucy asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Ilonwy laughed and nodded.

"He didn't want to at first but then I got him to sing it for me. I think I pretty much have the letters down, but I'm still learning what sounds they make and things like that. I can't wait to actually learn how to read. Tomorrow, in the carriage to Archenland, I'll be going over it more and more. Some of it is frustrating though." Ilonwy said with her brows furrowed in a slight frown. Edmund had gone up to get some food from the buffet set up in the corner, so she had to ask Lucy some questions about the reading.

Aravis really did love tonight's dinner. She was in the corner observing all of them. It was not very formal. Edmund had requested that the going away dinner would be a quiet thing. The cooks had made some wonderful beef stew, with cheesy baked potatoes, and turnip greens. The meat of course was always non-talking animals. The food was all set up on a buffet so the few that were invited to dinner didn't have to be very mannerly and the servants could get a night off of dinner duty. No one was paying much attention to etiquette. Of course, there were normal things like no talking with you mouth full, close your mouth when you chew, napkins in your lap, but things like proper posture and dinner conversation were forgotten.

Lucy and Ilonwy were leaning over a paper. Lucy would sometimes scribble something on it and Ilonwy was listening to every word she said intently.

Edmund was talking to Tumnus about a new law they were thinking about putting into place for the hunting grounds. Edmund was trying to think of ways to keep the talking animals safe; because talking animals being in a place where hunting of animals was going on, was simply not a good idea. Tumnus was thinking of maybe having all rational beings who came into the area where a brightly colored belt or something signify not to shoot them, but then Edmund was saying that the animals they were hunting might see the colors and run away.

Cor and Peter were talking of the winter festival which would come up in a month or so and how they loved the great snow dance. Corin was leaning back in his chair talking to Aravis about one of his many fights he had won. That was probably had caused Aravis to zone out in the first place. Alastriel was hanging on to every word Peter said watching him almost as though she thought he would fade away, if she looked anywhere else. She had learnt at least some of her lesson about being to high and mighty, so she was intent on not taking people for granted.

Aravis however noticed there were two missing.

"Where are Lord Dor and Queen Susan?" she interrupted Cor and Corin to ask Peter.

"I think I saw them go into the courtyard to talk." Peter said almost as though he knew something that he was willing to tell them.

"I wonder what they could be doing in the court yard." Aravis raised an eyebrow. They all knew the court yard was one of the favorite haunts of love birds. Something made her think that a love bird might just have sung a pleasant song into the couple's ears.

**A/N: Cheers to the simple things in life! And if Alexa reads this, Cheers to the court yard! Please review! Thanks for listening!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I'm not stealing anything from anybody. I'm just writing in C.S. Lewis's world by the grace of GOD and to HIM be the glory! Don't sue!**

Susan was very happy that Dor had asked her to go on a walk, but she didn't understand why he seemed so preoccupied. The garden in the courtyard that they were walking through was just lovely. She could see why many of the love birds would find their way here, but she didn't think that was what Dor had on his mind. He was looking down at the ground as they walked. He had his hands in his pockets, and his brown hair was a little messy because he kept running a hand through it every so often.

They were walking through the old garden. Even now as the flowers were all dead and gone, and the leaves had long since fallen from the trees, it still had a strange sad beauty about it. The leafless branches reached up towards the grey sky, and ivy grew up the side of the wall as if trying to keep the stones warm. There was a gargoyle who had moss growing over his head and tufts of it in his ears like hair. They walked down a stone path way for a long while, and neither of them spoke a word. It was a nice silence at first, but then at the tenth time Dor ran his hand through his hair, Susan caught it on the way down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She said pulling his hand down and rubbing it between hers. She had to admit that she was quite cold. She should have thought to bring mittens. He instinctively reached his other hand out and faced her rubbing her hands in between both of his own.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" He asked her as they moved to sit on an old stone bench by the path way.

"You might not have noticed, but you have been lost in thought since you invited me from my room." She said with a slight smile. She couldn't help it. He just made her smile.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking. When those men tried to kidnap you and tied us up and everything, I had a lot of time to think about what I would do." Dor couldn't look into her eyes at the moment, he knew he'd lose his nerve. So he looked down at their hands. His had writer's calluses on his fingers and his hands were rough. Her hands were so small and soft. _My hands don't even deserve hers. How can I do this? I might as well ask her now or I'll forever be a loveless coward. _Susan at the same time was quite worried. _He was thinking about our relationship? Oh, no, he's going to end it. Oh, Aslan, please don't let him end it. I love him, Aslan. I don't now how or why, but I love him. Please Aslan. _

"Dor, I-" Susan began feeling almost sick from the thought of him going off and leaving her, but Dor put a finger to her lips and kept rubbing her hands.

"No, I have to say this. Susan, I felt then that I needed to protect you. I realized then that I want to protect you. I realized that I love you, and I always will. I was so scared when you told me that you wouldn't stop bleeding. I don't want to admit it, but I was really scared. I was freaking out when I got you to the others, and I can't tell you how relieved I was, when they said you'd be fine. I might not be the smartest around or the strongest. I have a huge bruise on the back of my head to prove it, but,-" Susan couldn't believe it, he was kneeling down and pulling a box out of his pocket. "Susan, I love you so much. I always want to protect you, and I want you to be mine. My Susan, will you marry me?" Susan knew her mouth was hanging open and she couldn't tell if she was breathing. _My Susan! He loves me! He wants me to marry him! _Dor could see her surprised face turn into a smile. Her whole face smiled now. It wasn't just the smile she'd give people, when they were being introduced. It was a full smile, a true smile, and it was all for him. He put it there.

"Yes!" She screamed and threw herself into hug him. She didn't even see the ring in the box. She didn't care about it. She cared about him. "Thank Aslan! I love you, Dor! So, so much! Yes I'll marry you! Yes, I'll be yours, if you'll only be mine! But you have to promise me one thing, Dor." She pulled out of the hug and looked him seriously in the face. "You must promise to always love Aslan more than you love me and follow Him first. I promise the same to you."

"I promise! Thank Aslan! I love Him, and I love you, My Susan!" They were so joyful. They jumped up and Dor hugged her tight and twirled her around. Susan laughed like she hadn't for longer than she could remember. They both laughed until their ribs were sore. Dor pulled a beautiful golden ring with a great diamond in it, out of the little box, and put it on her finger. They walked hand in hand back through the garden.

"Dor, your hands are very warm." Susan said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _Maybe they do fit after all. _Dor thought as they walked back through the garden.

**A/N: Finally something right happens! The court yard just seemed to be the perfect place. I thought Susan would have enjoyed being twirled around. Any comments or critics. Please review! And to all those other people please review to! Thank you for listening!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: To the glory of GOD, and special thanks to C.S. Lewis. Don't sue!**

Everyone was sitting around the table and talking about something or another, just slowly eating supper, when the door on the far side of the room opened. Some cold air blew in from the drafty hall as Susan and Dor entered. Susan had Dor's cloak around her shoulders, and they were holding hands. Almost as in response to their entrance all the girls in the room smiled, and the boys seemed to cock an eyebrow.

"So just where have you two been?" Edmund asked the breathless couple. Dor gave Susan a look, and she nodded back to him.

"We were taking a walk in the courtyard where I asked Susan to marry me." There was a stunned silence at these words, but everyone seemed to have a smile on now. Susan jumped in before anyone else said anything.

"I said yes, of course!" It was a cue for everyone to get up. Peter and Edmund hugged Susan and congratulated Dor. They were followed by Lucy nearly knocking Susan over with a great big hug, and kissing Dor on both cheeks.

"Oh, Susan, this is wonderful!" Lucy was jumping up and down, now, clapping her hands in excitement. Everyone had already guessed that they would be married, but hearing from their own mouths made it all the better. Tumnus gave Dor his congratulations and kissed Susan on both cheeks as was the custom. Then Ilonwy came and squeezed Susan tight.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ilonwy was so joyful her cheeks glowed with the heat of the room or as Edmund thought to himself, _they glow with the joy in her heart_. Susan held Ilonwy's embrace long enough to whisper in her ear.

"It won't belong until you are on the other side of the embrace, Ilonwy. May Aslan bless you and my brother." Ilonwy looked back up to Susan.

"And may Aslan bless you, as I'm sure He will." Both Susan and Ilonwy nodded to each other in a half curtsy. Ilonwy then curtsied to Dor. "And may Aslan bless you, Cousin! Congratulations!" Alastriel stepped up and began to curtsy to Susan, but Susan just pulled her into a hug.

"You do not need to constantly punish yourself, Alastriel. Be happy! I am!" Susan sad to Alastriel almost as if pleading with her for a smile.

"I am happy, but I feel I do not deserve it. May you continue to be blessed." _Nor shall I ever be blessed as you are_, Alastriel thought to her self as she let her smile fall while she thought no one saw. Then she pulled the mask back on to give her joy for them to her cousin. She then slipped out the door as everyone was supposed to be watching Aravis and the twins give their best wishes.

Alastriel felt the cold of the hall drift past her as she walked to the closest door. When she reached the outside of the castle she found herself in one of the many entrances to the courtyard. She began to walk speedily. She didn't even know what she was looking for, until she found one of the benches under a weeping willow. Alastriel threw herself against the tree, and began to cry into it's welcoming branches.

"All who weep come to me, it seems. Why do you shed your tears, dear maiden? I saw two joyful souls walk out of my garden just a few moments ago. Why won't you be happy for them?" Asked the longing voice of the willow. She had comforted many a human in the past, and again to her branches is where they run to hide themselves and weep.

"I can't. I just can't." Alastriel said not looking up nor hearing another approach. The willow, however, saw the man coming. She knew him from the many times he had walked in the garden. He had even come to speak to her before. This time the willow could see the man looking around. She pulled back her branches so the man could see Alastriel. He turned and began to walk forward, but the willow let her leaves fall again to make it clear he was to let the woman cry to her. Alastriel still did not notice Peter's approach as she sobbed to the tree.

"Why can't you be happy for them? Did you not want those two to be married? Did you love the man yourself?" The willow's soft voice asked. Alastriel shook her head into the tree where she cried.

"No, not at all, he is my cousin, and she my friend. I love another. I am glad that they should be happy, but it makes me sad to realize that I shall never know such bliss. I know I am selfish, but I am to be married, if no one intercedes within a matter of days. Nor I do not love the one I would marry. He is old, vile, and cruel. He would use me to gain friends in high places and usurp the throne. I love another, but even if he were to take an interest to me, I do not deserve it. I have been nothing, but trouble to all those here. I can not even share in there joy on such a happy day." Alastriel had managed to cease her crying, but she still did not look up. Peter was listening through the branches with shock at all Alastriel had held in.

"Have you prayed to Aslan for guidance?" The willow asked the woman.

"I have long since learned that Aslan takes no interest in my prayers."

"But He does!" Peter came through the branches, to the surprise of Alastriel, who turned on the spot to see him. "He has rescued Narnia from the witch, you from the pirates, and He may yet rescue you from your father's wishes. How can you think He doesn't care for you?"

"Peter, I…" Alastriel didn't know what to say.

"Please, you can doubt me, my family, and my country, but for the life of me, Alastriel, please do not doubt Aslan!"

"Why would He care for me?" She asked Peter with wide eyes. "What have I done that He should love me?"

"Nothing, but He does none the less, as He loves us all. Do you think anything I do is the reason Aslan listens to my prayers? All I do is not so that He might love me, but because He first loved me. None are deserving of his love."

"I just don't understand that. How could anyone love me?"

"I don't know, but I know that I do." Peter walked up to Alastriel and his hand on her cheek. She began to lean her face into his palm, but then stopped and pulled back.

"I love you as well, Peter, but for honors sake please do not touch me for a moment while I explain. I know Aslan is there, and I do trust Him, but I will need help, and guidance to begin to love Him as I should. I am confused and in need of Aslan's grace. Will you help me with that?"

"Of course, I will. That and more. You have no idea what an answer to my prayers that is."

**A/N: More to come, but I'm still going through project month so it might take a while! Alastriel is still taking a while to get it, but she will some be able to explain. please review! Thank you for listening!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: The last quote of the chapter is from 1st Corinthians 13. I did not steal anything. To GOD be the glory. Cheers to Lewis and don't sue.**

Alastriel and Peter were in the garden under the protection of the weeping willow. The cloud filled sky over head had turned dark and the cold air had begun to chill Alastriel to the bone. She turned, shivering a bit, to the willow.

"Thank you, kind willow, you have no idea how much you have helped me, but now I think it would be wise for us to return to the indoors." Peter gave his farewells to the willow and they began to leave the courtyard. Peter put his cloak on Alastriel's shoulders as they began to walk.

"Thank you. Peter, I am confused, and the cold air is chilling my thoughts. I don't even know if I can pray anymore. I stopped praying when I was very young. I just thought of Aslan as a fairytale. My mother taught me to pray, when I was very little, but I did not continue as my prayers were never answered. I prayed to be rescued from my home. Now as I look back on it I suppose I was, only after being rescued from the pirates. Ilonwy prayed constantly, and I admire her faith, but I'm not like that. To her Aslan has always been more real than what she can see. She has never seen Aslan. She told me once, that she often thought that she felt Him there, but I could never feel so. Have you ever felt like that? Do you know Aslan as closely as you would like?"

"To be truthful, no. I do not think that anyone really knows Aslan as well as they should like. I highly doubt that even Ilonwy or Lucy, for that matter, with all there faith, truly know Him as well as they would like. They would probably tell you the same. Praying to Aslan is just like talking to the willow. You weren't looking at her, but you were speaking to her. Just praying to Him is like talking to Him and knowing He is almighty, all loving, all good. It's kind of hard to explain, but it requires a lot of faith, but even if you don't have it, He will give it to you over time. I just trust Him, and love Him, but I have to remember that He doesn't love me because I love Him. He loved me first. Do you get it?" They were walking toward the door now and nearly in the warmth.

"I think so. Do you have somewhere we can go to pray?" Alastriel asked him, eyeing the door, not wanting to go straight back in to the others.

"I have just the place." Peter took her hand and lead her to a room on the northern wall, with a stained glass window. In the window was the glass representation of The Lion. Peter lit a few torches from the ones in the hall, and from those lit some candles. Alastriel turned around the room taking it all in. There was a bookcase full of this old volumes, with paintings around the room. Many of Aslan, one of the throne of the Emperor beyond the sea, and many others. One especially old one caught her eye.

"I've never seen a wooden cross like that near the stone table." She comented on the way the cross was behind the stone table in that ancient, wrinkling, chipping picture. There was gold leaf pealing off of the cross and silver leaf off of the stone table. It had a kind of sad beauty about it.

"Yes we've all wondered about that one, and never really figured out what it is. Some of the truly old creatures that were around the castle before our time left records that there was a legend that Queen Helen the first of all queens of Narnia painted it for her children. The rest we don't truly know, though. This room, however, is where I like to pray. Many have also come here to pray in the past as well. I really aught to make sure this room is better taken care of. Here." He offered her a hand and they both sat on a cushioned bench facing the window. There was the first place Alastriel truly prayed. She told Aslan how sorry she was and asked for his forgiveness. She also told Him that she truly did know that He was there taking care of them. Peter then began to thank Aslan there an then. He thanked Him for Alastriel's coming to know Him, for Susan's engagement to such a good man as Dor, for Edmund his counselor, for Tumnus taking care of Lucy, for Lucy and her joy, for Ilonwy and her love for Edmund (which was no secret to any who knew them), and for Narnia in this time of peace. Alastriel could tell from Peter's prayer how much he loved Aslan, and she prayed that Aslan would bring her to a time when she would love Him as much as that. Their prayers were said aloud and shared the hope and gratitude they gave to Aslan. After they finished their prayers. They began to speak to each other while looking around the room at pictures and things.

"Peter, I want you to know that I have never felt so loved, and I will continue to pray to Him myself, but can we sometimes pray like we just did again?" Peter hugged her to himself and said.

"I pray that we will." Alastriel wrung her hands as she pulled out of the hug and looked into Peter's eyes.

"I also have something that I wished to talk to you about." He nodded and sat down.

"Go ahead."

"Peter, I have heard that immodesty is a stumbling block for men, I am probably guilty of being that stumbling block myself, and I am sorry. I promise I will try to be more modest and less flirtatious, but many men do not know that women have stumbling blocks too. Our problem is touch. So much of the time if you touch me I feel like I want to melt. This would be great for a married couple, but I have to use a lot of self control, when you touch me. So if I promise to dress modestly, will you promise to be careful how you touch me?" She was holding out her hand that she had been twitching in nervousness just a moment ago. Peter shook it.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

"That makes life easier, and that is something I've never heard before." Peter said smiling.

"Well if we just told all men, don't you think we would be taken advantage of?" Alastriel asked with a half smile.

"I guess so, but then why did you tell me?" Peter asked seriously.

"That painting explains what you make me feel, and that makes me trust you."

Peter looked to where she was pointing, and on the wall was one of the oldest paintings in the room, supposedly painted by Queen Helen. It was a hill showing the trees swaying in the breeze. Over the scene in slanting letters were the words:

"Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails."

**A/N: If you haven't read anything but this, yes, I'm a Christian. That effects everything i do and especially what I write. The stumbling block for women is true, so i beg of you if you are a man/ boy please do not use this to take advantage, but to help the women you know with discretion. Thank you for listening. Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only write in C.S. Lewis's world, to GOD's glory. Don't sue!**

Ilonwy's head nodded against the side of the carriage. Soon her head shook awake, and she woke for a few seconds just to begin to lean to the other side. Soon, though she did not realize it in her drowsy state, her head rested on the shoulder of King Edmund. Her brothers across from her began to frown, but Aravis put her hand over Cor's.

"Shush, let her sleep. She'll need all her strength to meet your father. Anyway, is there a shoulder you would rather her rest against." Aravis said in a soft voice. When the boys did not reply, she continued, "Edmund is asleep as well. It's not as if she is being taken advantage of. You should get some sleep yourself."

"Perhaps you're right." Cor began to roll his neck and his eyes began to drift. Corin quietly opened the door of the carriage and very carefully slipped up to sit with the driver. He would rather converse with him than watch two such couples fall into weariness. They were all tired. Last night was supposed to be the time for them to rest, but Susan's and Dor's engagement called for much celebration and a few more rounds of spiced wine than would have been originally called for.

Corin knew that soon Edmund's would not be the only shoulder occupied. He was bitter to it. Not that he was not happy to see his brother happy, even his new found sister for that matter, but he felt that he would never find such joy. He would become shut off from is friends and isolated. He would poke fun constantly at the couples, when he was around them. It was a defense of sorts. He would do the same to those in the boxing ring. He resented them, those who had love.

Corin swung up into the seat next to the driver and from there climbed to the back of the roof, his legs hanging over the side, so that he faced all of Narnia they were leaving behind. He was there for a few minutes, when he heard the creak of the carriage door and someone climbing up behind him.

"Cor, I really don't want to talk right now." Cor said with out looking up, with his head resting on his fists.

"I know many have mistaken me for a boy, but my own brother!" Ilonwy said as she slipped into place beside him.

"Oh sorry, Ilonwy, usually it's Cor that comes to talk to me." He said to her just loud enough to be heard over the rolling wheels. Not to mention a girl wouldn't usually climb on top of a carriage. Corin guessed becoming a princess would be a bit of a stretch for his sister.

"Well, I guess you could get used to having only one sibling. Sorry, if I messed up your family tree."

"Don't worry I had to add a twin on a few years ago. I shouldn't have any problem adding a sister on as well. It's easier with you anyway, at least, when I see you I don't wonder whether I'm looking in the mirror."

"I guess that would be odd. I don't have some lost twin you haven't told me about yet do I?" Ilonwy joked.

"Nope. I think you were the last to be found. Poor Father, you know? First they lost you, then Cor, and a few years ago Mother. Do you remember any of it?" Cor asked looking at his sister.

"I remember she was beautiful. She was pregnant with you two. She laughed a lot and sang to me, when I was tired. 'The bairns dance o'er green hills bright, singing as they go…'"

"'They pray and pray for the Lion's might to take away the snow.' Yeah, I remember that as well." Cor said looking at the land behind them as it grew farther and farther away.

"She had long red hair and would talk about names for you. She finally settled on Cor and Corin. I remember every time one of you would kick, she would say, 'Oh, Corin's in a mood again.'" Ilonwy laughed.

"Figures, I've always been the moody one." Corin said in a mumble.

"So what, brother, makes you moody today? You don't seem to be your normal 'knock 'em over and get on with it' self today."

"It's just I can't get used to this. I had always imagined what it would be like to have siblings, but I didn't expect to have siblings-to-be-in-laws as well. Don't mean to be mean, but can't people live with out matches?"

"I don't have a match right here do I?"

"No, but you know what I mean." Corin looked at his older sister as he tried to explain. "I don't know if Aslan will give me someone like that. What if I'm to die with no one to love? It comes so easy to Cor and you, but for me it's different. I don't know if I'll ever fall in love. I want to. I see you and Edmund, and Cor and Aravis, and everyone. I envy you. I want that so badly, but I don't think I'll ever be able to find it. You probably don't know what I mean."

"How can you think that? I would feel the same way, when I was on that ship. I would see some fishermen pass us. They had freedom. Do you know how much I longed for that? I would see girls and boys in the market places. I wished so to be in their shoes! But I will tell you what I told myself then. Aslan has a plan and his will shall be done. His will is the only way things can happen for good, and I shall be happy to be a part of it. If it is his will for me to die this moment with out ever meeting my father or getting married or having children, then I will die this moment with joy in my heart to know that Aslan's will is being done."

"Yes, but how can you think that being in that ship for so long in such an awful place could have been his will?"

"Aslan uses the bad things to bring about good, Corin. If I wasn't in that ship, I may have never become the person I am today. I wouldn't have grown to trust Aslan as I do. I wouldn't have been able to save Alastriel. I might have died with mother in the fever. I was on that ship for a reason and I trust Aslan to work these things together for the good. Can't you trust Him as well?" Ilonwy asked him with her arm around his shoulders. "Things will never come about if they are not his will."

"Yes, I know you are right, but it will take some time."

"Ok, now can you stand to see me rest my head on Edmund's shoulder?"

"Do you have to?" Corin asked in almost a whine.

"It's a lot more comfortable than the wall."

"Alright, alright, just don't let me find you kissing him."

"I would never! We haven't! Oh, brother, now I understand that phrase. Keep your mind out of the ditch!"

"It was just a joke. You might want to hurry up though, Edmund would not be happy to wake and not find you there."

"Oh, brother!"

**A/N: Corin has the same problem i do. We both become bitter and sarcastic to those who are paired up. I thought i would shove some of my problems onto him. If you have any ideas, comments, questions, or criticisms, you know the drill! REVIEW! GOD bless you! Thanks for listening!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Cheers to C.S. Lewis! I write to the glory of GOD, and i don't steal.**

Lucy was walking through the woods, she loved it here. She finally had finished writing the protocol revisions and had given them to Peter for approval. He would have a fun time for the next day or two shut up in his office reading. She laughed out loud at the thought. Tumnus had brought her out for a picnic, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

All the horrid worries left behind, she was free to love her beloved. They weren't really so couple-like in reality. They just acted like friends, who loved each other. If that made any sense. It didn't have to Lucy thought. After all how they got along was completely their business. They could be romantic, they just liked to be private.

Now she was walking by herself because Tumnus had fallen asleep for an afternoon nap. She had woken up before he had, however. She couldn't just sleep the day away. She supposed Tumnus needed the sleep, though she couldn't imagine what he had been doing to be so tired. She reckoned that would come with more age, after all Tumnus was older than she. That never really mattered to her however; there were many other couples with wider age gaps than they. The thing was the species gap. Lucy didn't mind, they really were not intending to love each other, but it happened that way. Sometimes she had to consciously decide to love him, after all love isn't just a feeling; it's will. It started out as a feeling, never the less.

Aslan intended this, in any case. He had come to her in a dream. She didn't really remember much about the dream in particular, but she woke up with his face in her eyes, and his strength in her heart, as to what to do. Now she just had to keep the patience for, when she was a little older. Maybe they could have a long engagement, that would at least get rid of any possible suitors, those with any sense, at least. The others Peter would send away personally.

Lucy was lost in her thoughts when she heard hoof beats behind her. She turned to see Tumnus running to catch up with her. Lucy got one of her mischievous grins, picked up her skirts and began to run. She was running barefoot through the forest. The birds twittering above her. The trees swaying in the sunlight. Leaves flowing across the path in the wind; something was shimmering in the light over a small stream. As she reached a meadow of wildflowers, he caught her, but in their momentum they both fell over, and rolled to a stop. Tumnus was right above her looking at her in concern. Lucy just smiled to him showing all her joy. It was at that moment that he leaned down and kissed her. It felt like sparks were flowing through her body, and something in her stomach, just made her want to get closer to him, but he pulled away.

"Lucy, we can't. You know how much I love you, how much I want to, but we can't it's not right. It's not fair to either of us. Maybe someday, if Peter approves the protocol." Tumnus sat up, and pulled Lucy up to sit beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. That had been her first kiss, the only other times they came close, Edmund bounded in the room before anything happened. "Lucy, if Peter approves the protocol, would you marry me?" Lucy turned around to face him, trying to hide a smile.

"No, WHEN Peter approves the protocol, I WILL marry you." She was smiling wider than she ever thought possible. Tumnus thought, no knew, that she was the most beautiful being in Aslan's creation, and soon she would be his. She would be given to him by Aslan, to keep and protect, and may Aslan kill him, if he ever failed to do so.

"I love you, Lucy." Tumnus said looking down at her, with his arm around her.

"I love you, Tumnus." She said, both of them looking to where the sun was setting over the tree line. "You're, most definitely, the nicest fawn I've ever met."

**A/N: Okay, okay, I'm sorry i took so long, but between projects, tests, drama (in both senses of the word), and a bad case of writers block, I've barely had the time to write, and when i do, i just can't seem to get back to Lion Hearts. I already have the first chapters to the sequel, and the one after that, but i have to finish this first. I'm determined. I will get this done. Thank you all for listening and baring with me. GOD bless you. P.S. REVIEW!!!! :-)**


	38. Chapter 38 The first sight of Anvard

**Disclaimer: To GOD be the glory! I'm not stealing, don't sue, cheers to Lewis!**

"We're getting close, should be to Anvard in 'round half an hour." Corin said as he was gazing through the window to the countryside. His sister across from him had been enjoying the green scenery. So was he in fact, but he could help, but feel like something was wrong. The woods were still; the birds' songs did not fill the air. There was something that just didn't sit well with him. As he looked across to Edmund and over to Cor, he realized he was not the only one feeling eerie. Edmund's hand had a good grip on his dagger, and Cor was pulling his out from his boot.

"What's wrong?" asked Ilonwy. She and Aravis had not noticed anything different. They had been having a good ride, and didn't think that anything could spoil their day.

"There's danger on the air. Don't you hear it?" Corin asked as he pulled a sword from the rack in which they kept small luggage.

"I don't hear anything." Aravis said in response.

"Exactly, silence never seems to bode well for a forest, nor for a kingdom either. Something's not right, here." Edmund reached through the door to the top of the carriage, pulling down an old leather bag. He handed Ilonwy and Aravis bows and quivers full of arrows. Cor and Corin had already pulled out their swords, and Edmund followed suit putting his crossbow into his belt.

"Do we have to be so heavily armed?" Ilonwy asked. She still didn't think the silence in the woods warranted arming oneself to the teeth. There could be no danger at all and they would enter Anvard looking like attackers. Of course, the others would be fine, but she was a stranger. If a stranger showed up at her home carrying weapons she would not be very understanding; why would they be understanding of her?

"We need to be ready, for whatever it is. Let's pray." Edmund said reaching out, they all joined hands. They prayed, then and there, for Aslan's protection over Archenland and Narnia, and most of all, for his will to be done. As they prayed, that ominous silence changed more and more to noise, but still not the noise they wanted to hear. Now the woods that surrounded Anvard castle were filled with the clanging of sword to sword. The cries of warlords and leaders filled the air. This din made Ilonwy sick to her stomach, she just wanted them all to mbe safe.

"Your highnesses, Anvard is under attack, what are we supposed to do?" the young driver called to his riders.

"Help them of course." Edmund replied at once. At least he was no coward. Ilonwy knew the coward dies a thousand deaths, and the brave man dies but one. The thing was she did not want Edmund or her brothers to die at all.

Edmund scribbled something on a piece of paper, and tied it to the leg of a pigeon Peter had told him to send messages by.

"Ilonwy and Aravis, you can take the horses and ride around the castle, there is a little door in the wall where the water comes through, on the eastern side. You can enter by that way and try to avoid the fighting." Cor said kissing Aravis's forehead, as Edmund did the same. Corin looked determinedly the other way.

"Be careful." Ilonwy said to each of them and the sentiment was repeated all round.

"May Aslan's grace keep you." Edmund whispered to Ilonwy.

"May the Emperor's strength be in you." Ilonwy whispered back. She didn't want to admit it, but she was close to tears, at how close to danger Edmund and her brothers were going. She thought as they stepped out of the carriage to see the carnage of the battle around Anvard. But Aslan's will would be done and if that was for them all to die, then so be it.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but I've been trying to get over momentary writers block. Spring Break! Hopefully I'll be able to get more written, but i do have alot of other things to do as well. Thank you so much for reading! As always review and GOD bless (even if you don't review)!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cheers to C.S. Lewis. To GOD be the glory!**

Ilonwy's head was spinning. She wasn't sick, but scared. She didn't like the feeling, after all usually the only times she got scared were on the ship.

_Don't think of that right now. You have to get to the water door. _

She was following very closely behind Aravis on the barebacked horse. They were heading straight for the fray. She was even scared of the horse. Coming off of a ship just in time to become a castle servant, didn't leave much room for education of any kind, including that of riding. She had seen others ride millions of times, but that did not seem to be helping her at the moment.

_Riding a carriage horse into the middle of a battle while becoming more and more scared of the horse was not a good idea. Do horses usually jerk the reigns like that? _

"Sorry, horse, but I'm scared too." Ilonwy spoke softly patting the horses neck. "You wouldn't be a talking horse would you?" No answer came. Now they were entering as fast as they could, but they just couldn't move that fast with people around them on every side, and Aravis had already one of the swords Edmund had given them, out, just in case. As Ilonwy tried to follow suit, the horse took the chance of her hands being off the reigns and bucked.

Ilonwy fell to the ground gasping for breath. The horse bolted around the way it had come and Aravis was already out of site. As she lay there one man turned around, he looked down at her and laughed. It was a loud cruel laugh too. He reached down and yanked her up harshly by her arm.

"I thought the gods may bless me today. Maybe not in battle, but I can take you as mine." Ilonwy gritted her teeth as the foul man pulled her close to him. He smelled of sweat and seawater. His eyes glinted with evil.

"NO!" She pulled her sword from its sheath slashing the man as she did so. "You will not touch me! Don't you dare!" She was stabbing him with all her might now. He died there with a look of astonishment plastered across his face. Ilonwy was scared and full of rage all at the same time. She didn't know whether to yell or cry. As more men noticed her she decided to yell. Though Ilonwy never learnt to ride, she knew full well how to fight. She may not have been as good a fighter as any of the men there, but she was fast and frightened, which made her only faster. She only fought those who came close to her as she tried to make her way toward the castle. She felt sick at the sight of all the blood shed, but she knew that it was either them and their country or her loved ones and her country. _I must go on! _

There were other men that must have been Archenlanders. They were fair skinned and fair headed, wearing green and silver plated armor. They left her alone, mostly because there were so few of them that they didn't have time to look around and notice that there was a lady on the battle field. She kept on and on trying to make it toward the castle. The sky was growing dark and the sun had set, when the armies had thinned enough for her to see someone she recognized.

_Edmund. Edmund! _"Edmund!" She cried his name out barely louder than a whisper as she ran towards him.

He looked around from where he was fighting and saw her. He stopped for no more than a second, but that second was too long. As Ilonwy ran towards him he was stabbed in the stomach by an enemy soldier. _No. No! NO! _Ilonwy screamed in her head as she ran.

He was falling now, falling down, it seemed to last forever, as she ran. His brow was sweaty and his face now screwed in pain. His hand clutched his stomach, where the blade struck. When she finally reached him she stabbed the one who had slashed him, in the back. She yanked her sword out and kicked his feet out from under him. Before kicking his face and spitting on him.

"Ilonwy." Edmund's voice was so soft, it frightened her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere safe." She said. She could feel the tears, but she tried to hold them back. Edmund had been near the side of the battle and she pulled him off farther away from the fray. As she did so, a horn blew from nowhere. Ilonwy didn't care, all she cared about was the fact that it distracted the enemy. The only problem she could think about it was that it also distracted those that could have helped her. She dragged Edmund under a tree where there was some shelter. "Edmund, can you hear me?" He nodded his eyes closed in pain. His hand was clutching his stomach. "Please lift your hand then." Ilonwy's voice trembled as she pulled his hand away to see the blood. The wound was deep, not enough to go through him, but still it was deep. Ilonwy stood up, double checking to make sure his eyes were closed as she pulled off one of her petticoats. She began to tear it into long strips which she tried to wrap around him. "Edmund, can you sit up against the tree? I'll help you." With much toil, Edmund was finally sitting against the tree so she could wrap the bandages around him. He just kept bleeding though. So she kept adding more to the wound.

"Ilonwy, I love you, but… you need to get a healer… or someone." He spoke in such a hoarse whisper, Ilonwy bit her lip to keep from crying. "… Narnian horn,… Tumnus or Lucy." Ilonwy nodded.

"I love you." She quickly kissed his cheek before running back toward the battle.

The whole thing looked better now. There was a formation. The golden Lion banners lead the red and green troops against the invaders. Ilonwy ran, the sword in its sheath clanging at her side. She didn't even take the time to pull it out. She held her skirts in both hands and ran as fast as she could go. She got to the Narnia line, and spotted the archers. There was Lucy amongst all the dwarves. Ilonwy ran in amongst the line. Offending many a dwarf, but they didn't hurt her, when they recognized her as one of the northerners. She finally made her way to Lucy.

"Ilonwy, what in Aslan's name-" Ilonwy cut her off.

"Edmund's wounded. Stabbed. Told me to find you. Lost a lot of blood." Ilonwy said short of breath. "Quick!" She said grabbing Lucy's hand. Ilonwy lead her back through, hurrying as fast as possible. They finally reached the tree and Edmund looked pale as death with his eyes closed. Lucy dropped down beside him, with out a moments delay, and pulled out a vial from which she dropped a few drops of cordial to his lips. He licked them and color came back to his face, though his eyes remained closed. "Will you put some on the wound too?" Ilonwy asked wishing there was more to be done.

"Two drops is the most I can give him. Now all that can be done for him is through rest. How did this happen? What's going on?" Lucy asked with a worried look on her young face.

"I don't know. We came along the road and heard the battle. The boys wanted to help, and they sent Aravis and I on the carriage horses to go through the water gate. I've never ridden even a donkey before, but I thought that I might be able to get through. The horse bucked and ran off. I was on the ground and some man tried to take me, so I killed him. By the time I looked around, Aravis was out of sight. I'd been fighting trying to make my way towards the door, just before you all showed up, when I saw Edmund. He stopped for a split second when he saw me, and the enemy stabbed him. I got the enemy in the back and drug Edmund over here away from the fight just as you all blew that horn. I was trying to bandage him up, when he said that the horn was you and to find you or Tumnus. That's about it."

"So he could speak, when you left?" Lucy asked as she and Ilonwy laid him down on the grass.

"Precious little, but I had to find you. Will he be okay?" Ilonwy asked her voice wavering now.

"He should be alright. Thank Aslan." That was all Ilonwy could take. She knelt down beside where they had laid Edmund and began to cry inconsolably on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." That was all Lucy could understand through the tears. She could not help but shed some of her own tears as well. It was under this tree that the ladies waited out the battle.

**A/N: Sorry, i've been taking so long. Once i get through a hard week in school something harder comes up. We finally got through the school play with no serious injuries, and now i must return to school work as the year is ending. You know the drill, review! Thank you for listening and GOD bless you.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Cheers to C.S. Lewis! To GOD be the glory!**

Edmund was dreaming he knew it, just by the fact that none of these things could ever happen in real life.

_Swirls of color wound in and out of endless images. There was Peter as a young king who had just won his first battle. Blood was smeared on the side of his face as he wiped the sword in his hand in the grass. There was Peter again but this time he was the same age only wearing odd clothing listening to the radio. There was Susan in Narnia worrying over him only to hug him after he fell off of the first non talking horse he had ridden. Then there was Susan again, but younger and wearing knee socks and a woolen skirt, while trying to play cricket. There was Lucy making him dance at the coronation, and there she was again but crying in a small bed something about leaving mother in London. There was Ilonwy as a child, dressed like a cabin boy, carrying a pail of water to mop the deck, when someone bumped into her making it spill all over her. Edmund could tell she was angry, but she kept to her work. There was Alastriel as a young duchess, all dressed in pink satin trying to follow her brothers out side, only to be stopped by a man that must have been her father, sending her back in to embroider. There was Dor trying to sword fight with the other boys, only to be told that he was no good. There was Tumnus not much younger looking than he was now, watching the White Witch kill his parents. There was a voice over riding the other images, that kept coming. It was that voice which could make angels cry in joy, the voice whose song created the world. _

"_They have a new chance that no others will get. They will soon be able to start over a fresh, like you did."_

"_What do You mean, Aslan?" Edmund asked the voice. _

"_You shall see soon as well." The voice said so calmly._

"_What do You call soon?"_

"_I call all times soon. This will happen soon, but you will not understand, when you wake. It may only come to your understanding as it is about to happen. When the time comes, you will not come to it by joy. I've shown you this so that then you will understand."_

"_If it be your will, Aslan."_

"_It is, and though you accept it now, you will not want to accept it then. I tell you this so that you shall be able to go on. The only way is to go on, not forget, but to learn. Do you understand, my son?"_

"_I believe I may Aslan, or at least that I will come to understand."_

"_That you may, now you, my son, must wake for the woman that loves you needs you."_

"_She loves me and I love her, Aslan, I pray that what ever your will be, please don't take us from each other." _Edmund said one last thing as he felt himself beginning to wake. He felt sheets below him and a heavy weight on his chest. His lower abdomen ached in pain, and the weight on his chest was wet.

"Ilonwy, is that you?" Edmund asked as he opened his eyes to the wooden room. The mass of red hair he could see, suddenly moved. The girl sat up and wiped her eyes hastily. "Ilonwy, please don't tell me you were crying. It was just a little wound. Nothing to cry about." She sniffed and smiled, laying her head back on his chest. He couldn't help but feel like that was the way things were supposed to be. He wrapped an arm around her rubbing her back slowly.

"I know, I know, but that wasn't the only reason I cried. I killed so many people. I know, it isn't murder in war, and that it was self defense, but that still doesn't help me. I was so scared and angry, I've been there before, and I hate being there again. And you were only stabbed, when you looked at me. And it was my country you were fighting for and, I couldn't stop the blood. You were losing so much blood, and when I got back with Lucy, you were so pale and your eyes were closed… I thought… I thought…" She was crying again, but he just held her to him, stroking her hair saying,

"It's okay, I'm alright, we made it through." over and over again. Finally it seemed like she had cried enough, and she dried up.

"Peter and Lucy came just in time. Tumnus was here too, but he and Lucy went back to the Cair last night."

"Last night? How long have I been out of it?"

"You didn't wake up after Lucy gave you the cordial, and the battle ended around ten o'clock. They were fighting in the dead of night, and the enemy was practically already gone so it wasn't to hard for the Narnians to conquer them. By three in the morning we got all the wounded tended to, and most of the people slept late into the afternoon. Then something else happened you aught to know. I met my father… only an hour before he died. … He took a wound to the chest, and Lucy gave him some cordial, but…" Edmund could see the tears trailing once again along her cheeks now. "Aslan wanted him home. He said that I am most definitely his daughter though. I have a birthmark on my foot which he said only belonged to the true Ilonwy. He was very kind from what I could tell. He said I looked just like my mother, and he asked me to sing, so I sang the song my mother sang. He passed around four, and at ten the same morning Cor was named king. We're going to have the coronation in a few weeks. We'll have the funeral," she said slowly, "tomorrow. Anyway you've been asleep for about two days. Through the night after the battle, the next day, and it's about three in the afternoon now. The others were here, but both Lucy and Tumnus did all they could do for everyone before leaving so Susan won't be ruling the country alone. Peter has been with Cor and Corin in the councils since yesterday only taking breaks to eat and sleep. Aravis is taking it about as badly, if not worse as I have. My father was the only good father she ever had after all."

"I'm so sorry, Lonwy, I had no idea. I'm so sorry about your father. He was one of the nicest men I've ever met. It will be hard to get used to him not asking me to hunt. He was quite a hunter you know…" Edmund and Ilonwy stayed right there for hours as Edmund told her all the stories of how he had met her father and the jokes he used to tell. Edmund telling her about her father's life made her feel like she knew him, at least more than before. Sometimes focusing on life, makes the death seem to be not so much as 'good bye', but only 'see you later'.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, as any other writer will tell you, i don't kill off characters easily. He got to meet his daughter before going to Aslan's country. Lonwy is a obviously a nickname, not a typo. Corin is going to try to take on some of the responsibility seeing as he and his brother are barely fifteen if that. Anyway stay tuned, review, thank you for listening. GOD bless!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: To GOD be the glory. Cheers to Lewis! Don't sue.**

There was Alastriel, she looked beautiful to him. A sort of sad beauty, she had acquired since the death of her uncle. He had come back to Cair Paravel yesterday morning. When she had already been told the news about her uncle, but still she fell into his arms sobbing, when he came back a week after the battle.

"No, not Uncle Lune! No, no, please, not him!" She said those words over and over. Lucy had said, that she didn't think Alastriel would ever stop crying, when she heard. She was now asleep on the couch of one of the private parlors, where the Pevensies would bring their friends for a break. She had been there all day ever since Susan got her to leave her chambers. She was wearing a plain back dress. He could see where she had modified it to show less than before, and she was wearing it more loose than she had previously. Her golden hair flowed around her face and neck, tear tracks were clear upon her olive skin. Her feet were bare, because her small satin shoes had fallen off, when she had been sitting there for hours. Finally she had laid her head against the silken pillow, on the arm of the couch. When she actually drifted into sleep her feet had pulled up onto the seat. Those small feet were now rubbing against each other for warmth as the draft came through an open window.

Peter Pevensie was so saddened by the events of the last week. They had lost many a good warrior, and among them, a very good king, yet even so he could not help it. _She's so beautiful, I love her. Wait, love? Do I really? Love suffers long; she makes me want to wait forever if that would make her happy. Love is kind; not only is she kind, but she makes me want to be kind as well. Love does not envy; I have not been able to spend the time I want with her, but she trusts me still, and does not cling as she once did. Love does not parade itself; since she became a child of Aslan she has shown her modesty, by all her ways, and she has also shown humility in all her dealings. She has been changed from night to day. Now I not only see her beauty, but I see her … her… her love. Aslan is this what you want?_

At that moment, through the open window there came a breeze that blew her hair from her face and as it did, she twitched her nose and began to blink. She brought a hand up to wipe her eyes and rubbed away the tear tracks.

"Alright, I'm up. What time is it?" She asked Peter as she sat upright.

"Nearly nine." He said as he watched her wake, he wished that he could watch her wake every morning.

"Oh, by the mane I should be going," She was about to get up, but Peter held her hand and sat down.

"First I wanted to ask you, were you really that close to your uncle? Do you think he would wish for you to mourn so?" As he said these words, she hung her head.

"I didn't see him that often, but he was the closest thing to a father, I have ever known. You read the letter from my mother, about my father, she was putting it nicely. He has always seen me as a asset, to bring about his improved position, by marriage. My Uncle was one of my last hopes, to at least put off marrying my father's choice, but now he's gone. Oh, I'm so selfish! Poor Ilonwy, she never even knew how kind her father was, and I'm going on about how his death takes away my protection. I'm awful and terrible. No wonder my father never loved me!" She was going to cry again. Her hair was hiding most of her face, and what it didn't cover she hid in her hands. Peter, now reached for her. He took her hands in his own, and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs.

"Look at me, Alastriel. Your father may not have loved you, but that's his problem. I see all the love in you. No, Alastriel, look at me. You've changed so much, and I see Aslan's love in you so much, that I can't help but love you myself. I love you, Alastriel, I love you, and I'll make sure you don't have to marry some stuffy old duke. Because I want you to marry me. Will you marry me, Alastriel?" He was kneeling on one knee, now. The king, High King, over all of Narnia, loved her. He wanted to marry her. She couldn't do anything, but now all of it hit her at once, in a wave of emotion. Alastriel, fell into his arms right there, hugging him, sobbing, laughing, all at once. She was shaking so hard, all he could do was hold her there on the hard wood floor. He was holding that joyful, distressed, beautiful woman, and among all the sobs and laughter, he heard one word over and over,

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" And that was all he wanted to hear.

**A/N: Hurray! Alastriel's safe, at least you'd think so. Sorry, i've been so slow! School's out, and I'm going to finish this eventually! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! GOD bless you!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Corin how do I do this? I've been thinking and thinking about all of it and I don't understand how I can run a country I'm only a boy, yet I'm being forced to do a man's job." Corin was massaging his temples trying to fight his growing headache.

"Look at it this way, at least your country is already running, Peter, Aslan bless him, had to start from scratch. You are a boy, but that doesn't mean there is no one out there to help you. Call up father's old counselors have a meeting to see what needs to be done by the end of this year, then you can set up committees according to the same budget father already had in place. Just follow Peter's ideas, although you may want to not invite a few counselors who might mean more harm than good." Corin was scratching through a revision of a property law bill. Personally he thought that if someone owned and paid taxes on the land they should be able to do what they would wish to it, as long as it didn't harm others. Some of the counselors were trying to push through a bill meaning that people would have to make a formal request, when ever they wanted to change anything on their land. This would be coming to close to tyranny for him, not to mention they simply didn't have the time to look over such things as building new hen houses. Soon enough the way some of these counselors wanted the citizens wouldn't be allowed to use their own out house with out the government reading a request, consulting on said request, writing a response, with no answer then finally granting approval, by which time the poor citizen would have already ruined their pants. Now the prince had an alarming headache to match that of his kingly brother's.

"But letting counselors go, will mean making powerful enemies…" Cor was to new to this job to make enemies just yet.

"Too late, you already have enemies, or at least the people do, and your job is to protect the people, therefore their enemies are now yours as well. For instance the person who wrote this bill is either sadly misinformed to the point of dangerous, or knows exactly what they are trying to do and is even more dangerous." Corin put aside the paper, which in his opinion was more of an autobiography written in political jargon, and took a large gulp of spiced wine.

"I guess I'll have to let some of them go, I'll send a message to Peter about that and ask the court historian how father did so in the past. "

"It would also be advantageous to just read over the records from Father's reign yourself. Or at least those which relate to any of the counselors you shall be consulting. We want to give second chances, for where would we all be with out them? But those who do not know history, are doomed to repeat it." Corin finished as the heavy oak door of their stone office room, opened letting in a draft which sufficiently cooled the twins heated faces. They were beginning to be in a right state of panic when their friend Prince Edmund opened the door.

"That is very wise advice, Cor. You know, I would never have thought I would hear myself say this, but you should heed your brother's words. Only a fool forgives and forgets, yet one who does neither destines himself for misery. A wise man forgives, but never forgets."

"That way he should never be surprised either, but what of the fourth man?" Corin asked quizzically.

"My dear brother, if you could find a way to forget and not forgive; it may just be a miracle." Cor said as he stacked up the scattered papers and pushed his brothers feet from the polished desk, as Edmund crossed the room to poor himself a glass.

"Speaking of miracles, your sister, who has never been educated before is well on her way to reading." Edmund said with a proud smile.

"Of course she is doing well. She has quite the motive…"

"…after all when has one in our family been with out one." The twins said together with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"What are you two on about this time?" Edmund said knowing quite well what they were on about. _They have a right_, he supposed, _she is their sister._

"We were only pointing out, how much time you spend teaching her…"

"…and how she aught to have read the entire library by know with how much time she has been spending studying…"

"…or shall we say how much time you have been spending teaching." Cor finished. Edmund, though quite the swordsman, and very strong, was a little disconcerted by the fact that with every bantering phrase the brothers moved closer towards him. He wanted to stay on the right side of Ilonwy's family, but he was no coward. He wasn't a fool either though. Wit is a marvelous thing when used correctly.

"Oh hello, Aravis!" Edmund said looking over the boy's shoulders to the deserted doorway. Just as he suspected both boys backed up and turned towards the door. He placed a strong gripping hand on each of their shoulders. Now he had the upper hand. "I have nothing, but good intentions towards your sister. Mind you those intentions might involve a wedding in the ever nearing future, but until the day comes for me to ask you for your sister's hand I expect you to only step in when you are needed. There are many times to protect your sister's honor, and I expect you to step up then. But I'll have you know that I am on your side, and will protect her just as much and even more myself. Thank you for your concern though; I'm sure Ilonwy will appreciate it, when I tell her." He looked down at the twins who were still facing the door. He gave them both a strong pat on their shoulders, which were sure to have bruises by now. As he passed between them, he looked back. "Wipe that drool off your chin, Cor, Aravis isn't really at the door." Edmund continued through the door whistling a cheerful tune, leaving the twins behind him gob smacked.

"How did that happen?" Cor asked not looking over at his brother

"I have no idea." Corin, the mirror image, replied still staring after their, possibly, soon-to-be relation.


End file.
